Shots
by MacKenzie-1111
Summary: Lois and Clark go out to blow off some steam and things heat up. Set after Instinct.
1. Shots

Summary: Lois and Clark go out to blow off some steam after Instinct (S8). They get drunk and one thing leads to another.

Title: Shots

Author: MacKenzie

Rating: M

Spoilers: None if you've seen the show through Bride.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Smallville or DC comics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lois ran a frustrated hand through her brown curly locks and let out a deep sigh. She was frustrated because once again Tess Mercer had stone walled one of her and Clark's stories. It was beginning to wear on her. This was the second time in a week she had shut them down. First the kissing-love-goddess-meteor-freak was ripped away from them and now their piece on the councilman's affair fell victim to Tess' shortsightedness. Her only consolation was that tomorrow was their day off.

She looked across from her and saw Clark staring intently at his computer screen. She just wanted to get her mind off work and have a little fun. She also wouldn't mind distracting herself from what Maxima had said to her about a supposed bond she had with Clark. It had been plaguing her thoughts ever since that night. She decided that shrugging it off was the best course of action. _What did some meteor freak who hadn't ever even met them know_, right?

Her mind was made up. Tonight she was going to have some serious fun and she was going to make sure Smallville had some too. She pushed away from her desk and walked around to Clark's side. She pulled herself up into a sitting position on his desk and crossed her legs. She remained silent until he stopped working and looked up at her, questions evident in his eyes. Finally she spoke, "We're going out. It's been a ridiculously lousy week and we can both really use some R&R."

"I don't know, Lois. Like you said, it's been a really long week. I think just going home might be the best thing," he said, returning his distracted glance back to his screen.

She frowned but there was no way she was going to give up that easily. She was Lois Lane after all. She could wear down even the most iron will. She smiled and placed her hand on Clark's chin forcing him to look at her. "You have been over here sighing and shifting around in frustration for hours. So, shut that computer down and come have some fun with me." Her smile widened when she saw him running the idea though his head and noticed his resistance was faltering. Lois realized that her hand was still pressed against the warm skin on his cheek. She gave a little start and pulled it away inadvertently trailing her fingers gently across his jaw as she made her retreat.

If at that moment she hadn't become suddenly fascinated with her feet she would have noticed the slight shudder that passed through Clark. She also would have seen the bewildered look he was intently giving her. She recovered herself quickly though and punched Clark in the shoulder, hopping off of his desk. "Come on, Smallville, you're coming with me."

She didn't wait for a response before turning and walking towards the doors. Clark stared after Lois' retreating form before he finally started to stand. "Chop, chop, Smallville. Don't keep me waiting," Lois shot over her shoulder.

He sighed, shook his head in resignation, and took large ground eating strides to catch up to her. When he did she looked over at him and gave him a thousand watt smile. The gesture was contagious and before Clark knew it he was beaming a big smile back at her.

_God he has a great smile_, she couldn't stop herself from thinking…not for the first time. She looped her arm through his and pulled him a little closer, cocking her head to the side to say, "Good choice."

He gazed down at her loving the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled at him that way. "Yeah, well as usual you didn't give me much of a choice," he said, feigning annoyance.

Her eyebrow rose in response. "Naturally," was her crisp one word answer.

0000000000

They decided to check out a bar called the 'Red Blade' that had recently opened a few blocks from the planet. It was apparently all the rage around Metropolis for its unique signature drink. Lois and Clark walked into the place and looked around. The lighting was nice and there were tables scattered in front of a large well stocked bar. A stage was set off to the side and a doorway led to a back room they couldn't make out from their position in the entryway. The place had the air of newness to it. It was early, but most of the tables were already occupied. They looked at each other questioningly and Lois shrugged.

"It seems nice enough. Let's give it a try."

"Fine with me," Clark replied. He took her hand and lead the way to the bar, clearing a comfortable path for Lois with his large frame. She smiled at his back. He would always be the gentleman. Lois noticed a band walk onto the stage and begin tuning their instruments and performing the ritual of sound checking. Clark found two empty bar stools and they each claimed one.

Lois scanned the walls behind the bar and saw different bottles stacked five shelves high. There was also a sign describing their house specialty drink. It was a shot they called Gute Nacht. The bartender was already pretty busy, but he got to them after only a minute or two. He approached and quickly asked what he could get for them. Lois took over and ordered two of the specials for each of them.

Clark looked at her incredulously. "I don't really drink, Lois! I was thinking more a beer or something."

His annoyance amused her and she patted his shoulder. "Listen, Smallville, we're here to have a good time. I'm not going to let your granny ways slide tonight. You're drinking," she said in a no nonsense tone and threw down one of the shots the bartender had just placed in front of them. It went down incredibly smooth and she placed the rim down on the bar, and took one of Clark's hands in hers. Next, she picked up one of the glasses and closed his fingers around it. She gave him a look that said, 'any day now'.

Clark stared into her eyes and felt himself give in. _It's not like alcohol affects me; so, I might as well just let her have what she wants this time_, he thought. He drank the cool liquid and placed the glass back on the bar. "Are you happy," he asked – tone dripping with sarcasm.

She nodded happily. "That wasn't so hard now was it," she stated condescendingly. Lois didn't wait for him to answer her rhetorical question. "Just loosen up, Clark. That's what we're out to do tonight." She followed that by throwing back her second shot. Clark followed suit to prevent another lecture from his feisty companion.

"Let's go see what's in the back," she said grabbing his sleeve and dragging him behind her like a leashed puppy. They rounded the corner and saw a large room filled with gaming tables and yet another large bar. Lois turned and wagged her eyebrows at him. "I can work with this," she said, excitement oozing off of her. "You go get us a pool table and I'll work on some 'refreshments'."

They split up to get the night started. Clark got a table and wondered around it waiting for her to join him. He looked around the room and saw a rack of sticks on the far wall. He strode over and picked out a stick that would suit them both. He kept himself busy by racking a set. By the time he was done Lois was swaying towards him with a waitress in tow. She shot him another charming smile and brushed past him snatching the stick from his hands.

"My break," she announced as she breezed past him. "Have a drink," she commanded.

He paced around the tall cocktail table sitting beside the pool table and snatched a shot, drinking its contents down. Lois held eye contact with him the entire time, and when he laid the glass down and raised his eyebrows in an unspoken challenge she smiled mischievously at him… adding a wink. Then she leaned over the table and solidly hit the cue ball. She managed to sink three balls on the break and he gave her a curious look.

"You some kind of pool shark or something, Lane," he asked while handing her a drink emulating her 'what are you waiting for' look from earlier.

She drank it easily and turned to say, "Watch and learn, Smallville."

He did just that. She was slinking around the table sinking one ball after another. As she leaned over to line up another shot he couldn't help but admire her curvy figure. As the game progressed she came to a shot that Clark thought there was no way she could possibly make; so, he said, "Ferry ride is about to end, Lois. Don't be nervous now, I'll try to go easy on you."

He sent her a cocky grin to which she rolled her eyes. "You haven't seen anything yet. You have no idea what I'm capable of, and remember that I never promised to go easy on you, Smallville," she said, giving him a suggestive wink. Then to his surprise, she jumped the cue ball and easily sunk her stripe in the targeted corner. She chuckled triumphantly and got another drink. Clark couldn't help but laughing with her, appreciating the difficulty of what she had just done.

They played game after game laughing and drinking. They were actually fairly evenly matched. Lois was good, she had experience and practice on her side, but Clark had a natural talent for seeing the angles. After a game or two Lois decided that they needed to make the evening more interesting by playing a little truth or dare. Whoever won got to ask a question or dare the other. Lois won the first game and dared Clark to take three drinks in a row. Clark managed to win the game after that and dared Lois to play the following game left handed.

"Oh! That's low, Smallville!" Lois was glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

_She's so cute when she's annoyed like this_, he thought. His mind was hazy and he ran a confused hand through his hair. Where had that thought come from? What was wrong with him?

"It's not my fault. You're the one who wanted to play this game," he shot back at her and smiled mischievously. He raised his hands in the air and shrugged. "What's wrong, Lois, can't stand the heat," he mocked and suggestively ran his hand softly down her left arm.

"Fine! I'll show you."

She surprised him by how well she played, but he still won. He walked over to her as she leaned up against the table placing his hands on either side of her while leaning down to her eye level. His mouth twisted into a cocky smirk as he stared into her eyes. "You sure showed me, Lois."

"Whatever. Truth or dare," she asked dismissively, trying not to notice how close he was to her. Her eyes kept darting to his lips and that made her really nervous. She also couldn't stop herself from noticing how great he smelled. It was a combination of fresh aftershave and something uniquely Clark. She silently cursed herself for noticing and made herself focus on his eyes by leaning back a little creating more space between them. _Maybe I should slow down on the drinks_. Yeah, that must be it, her mind tried to rationalize.

Their eyes locked and the moment drew out creating palpable tension before Clark broke it by saying, "Truth." There was an evil glint in his eyes that made Lois very apprehensive. She waited for his question and he finally said, "What did Maxima say to you? You know why she attacked you, don't you?"

She took a sharp breath. There was no way she was ready to talk about that incident. She suddenly saw a way out of this and ducked under his arm affectively escaping him. "First of all, that was two questions, which is against the rules. Second, you might try asking me again when I'm actually drunk," she said never really intending on answering him. _Who cares what some psycho meteor freak thought_.

"That's cheating," he yelled at her indignantly. He was surprised by her refusal. What was the big deal? He thought it was a fairly easy question…nothing personal or embarrassing. "You have to answer the question. Those are the rules." He crossed his arms and glared at her. She thought he looked like a little boy when he did that and it made her chuckle.

"Call it payback for your last dare. Besides, rules are your thing…not mine." She walked around the table shoving the stick at him. "Now, I suggest you get over it and break."

He let out an almost inaudible growl and thought that he could never win with her. He took the stick she was offering him, now determined to get answers from her. They continued to play and the time and drinks flew by. They both really liked the house specialty and strictly ordered it the entire night.

Later Clark felt like he was in a daze as he watched Lois shoot. He had never felt like this before and it was starting to worry him. He normally would have been far more concerned but his mind was too fuzzy to analyze the situation effectively. Lois walked over to him and laid a gentle hand on his chest drawing his attention to her face.

"What are you thinking? You have the oddest expression on your face," she asked.

"I feel really weird, Lois." He ran a hand over his forehead. "I think something may be wrong. Maybe we should go now," he said so sincerely that Lois' face changed from mirth to concern in a split second.

She moved her hand from his chest to feel his forehead and asked, "What's wrong? You don't feel hot." He pressed his head into her hand increasing the pressure and surprising her. She pulled her hand away and looked at him like he had just grown horns. Maybe there really is something wrong with him, she thought to herself.

He was as surprised by his own actions as she was, but her hand felt so good and cool on his forehead that he just wanted more. It didn't hurt that she looked amazing in her tight black pants and deep blue button up shirt that showed a generous amount of her chest. She had undone a couple of those buttons earlier claiming she was really hot. He couldn't disagree. What was he thinking? He couldn't check Lois out. She would kill him if she knew that he was doing it. He cleared his throat and tried to clear his mind. He needed to get himself under control.

"It's just that my vision is a little blurry and I can't seem to think quite straight," she cocked her head to the side while he spoke and gave him a skeptical look. "Plus, I feel all clumsy and I think my lips are going numb," he finished with a sigh and ran his fingers over his lips.

Lois laughed throwing her head back causing him to look at her like she had lost her mind. What was wrong with her? He was sitting here with health problems he had never experienced before and her response was to laugh at him. She finally regained enough composure to say with a snort, "What's wrong, Clark? Haven't you ever been drunk before?" She continued to chuckle to herself while watching him.

Confusion spread over his face and his hand began rubbing his temple in thought. "Oh. My. God," she exclaimed. "You've never been drunk before! Okay, boy scout doesn't adequately describe you anymore. Maybe we should go with monk," she said her laughter once again growing in intensity.

He crossed his arms defensively. "Well, forgive me if I had better things to do that kill off my brain cells." She would usually have risen to the occasion to deliver a witty comeback, but she was too absorbed in her laughter.

He wondered how she could get under his skin so easily. He stormed over, grabbed the stick and leaned over the table preparing to break the next set. He felt her hand graze across his back and she leaned over him, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, Clarkie. I'll take good care of you," and she let a low chuckle tickle his ear. He felt goose bumps rise all over his body and he had to repress a shiver.

She moved away from him and he let out a sigh of relief. Having her that close was having strange affects on him tonight. As the distance between them grew he felt the knot that had formed when she was close begin to loosen.

Lois leaned against the table and watched as Clark took his shot. She loved the shirt he was wearing tonight - he looked incredible in it. She thought she may have even bought it for him. It was a black button up shirt with a crisp collar. He had the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons were undone. It accentuated some of Clark's best 'attributes'. She continued to watch as he moved his hands up and down the stick noticing how his well muscled forearms flexed and un-flexed. The shirt was somewhat form fitting and generously displayed his big broad shoulders and well defined chest.

Unaware of Lois' current appraisal of him, Clark looked up at her. She had a dreamy expression on her face, and he wondered what she could possibly be thinking about that would cause it. She felt his eyes on her and realized that he was watching her. Lois shifted her gaze to his face and gave him a nervous smile that looked to him as if he'd just caught her drinking the last of the milk and putting it back in the fridge empty. He couldn't hold back his question, "What are you thinking about over there?"

"What? Thinking? Oh, nothing," she shifted her eyes looking at anything in the room but him.

She was acting strange. He shook his head and thought that he would never understand her. Clark lined up his next shot and took it, but his ball rattled at the pocket's lip and refused to drop. Lois smiled, biting her bottom lip, and reached for the stick. "Better luck next time," she said with a shrug. Her hand grazed his as she took the stick, which sent a tingle of electricity through them both.

Lois swallowed – which came out more as a gulp – and turned her back quickly on him so that he wouldn't notice her reaction to his touch. What was happening to her tonight? She moved away from him to quiet her suddenly fluttering stomach. She began taking shots more to distract herself from what she was feeling than a real interest in the game.

As for Clark, he went to their cocktail table and took another drink. He could still feel the remnants of her touch on his hand. It was such a simple gesture and he was lost as to why he couldn't get his mind off of it. He figured it had to be the alcohol he had had tonight. That's it. His body just wasn't used to the affects of alcohol. That was another mystery he needed to solve. How was it possible that he was getting drunk?_ Later_, he decided, mostly because he truly was having fun with Lois.

Lois ended up sinking the rest of her balls leaving the eight ball as the only thing between her and victory. She looked up at him and gave him a very feline grin biting her bottom lip. "Start praying that I miss this shot, Smallville, because I have something special in mind for you." She leaned over the table staring down her stick with concentration. He had a feeling that she wouldn't miss and that look on Lois' face was never good. It usually meant she was about to throw him in hot water.

She made the shot look easy and slowly rose to an upright position giving him a resigned little shrug before saying, "I have a dare for you." She sauntered over to him and grabbed a drink, quickly drinking it and letting out an "ahhh". The look on her face reminded him of a predator ready to pounce. "Your mission should you choose to accept – which you will because I said so – is to find the hottest girl in the bar and kiss her." She began laughing at the look of dread that suffused his features. He took another drink which caused her to chuckle and say, "That's not a bad idea, Smallville. Get yourself a little liquid courage."

"Lois," he practically whined. "I can't do that."

"Yeah, you're probably right. You don't have the guts, do you? I would have no trouble with a simple challenge like that but you…" she let her words trail off and gave him a sideways glance.

He stiffened at her comment. _I can do anything that she can do_, he thought, sulking a little. _Fine! If she wanted to play, then he would play_. She saw resolve harden in his eyes and she let a small smile play on her lips. _I can always get to him. Way to go, Lois_, she thought, congratulating herself. She watched as he began to scan the room. His eyes stopped on someone over her shoulder. Lois turned and saw a leggy brunette leaning suggestively over the bar.

She had to give it to him, the girl wasn't a bad choice. Lois turned back to Clark and gave him a smile wagging her eyebrows at him. "Not bad, Smallville. Now hop to it." She waved her hand towards the bar.

Clark looked at Lois and smiled crookedly. _Yes, if she wants to play, then I'll play_, he thought again. He offered her a big grin and let his left eyebrow rise slightly. He moved towards the bar brushing her shoulder and trailing his right hand on her waist as he went. She stiffened as the light touch left a trail of fire on her skin and made her heart skip a beat. He paused and quickly turned to her resting his hands on the table behind her, one on each side of her.

What the hell is he doing, her mind screamed and her stomach did summersaults. His eyes found hers and they both swallowed a lump that formed simultaneously in their throats. Then he said, "The hottest girl in the bar, eh?" His voice came out much more husky than he had intended, causing Lois' breathing to hitch again. Well, this was it. He was committed. _Here goes nothing. What's the worst thing she can do to me_, his worried mind wondered idly.

Clark straightened and put his hands on her waist and pulled her flush against him never breaking eye contact with her. He used his left hand to gently brush her bangs behind her ear and then lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb. His stomach was in his throat and every nerve in his body was working on overdrive. His hand tingled with the sensation of her soft skin under it.

His gaze left her eyes and darted to her full lips which she unconsciously moistened. "What are-" was all she got out before he closed the few inches between them and pressed his lips against hers. It was like lightning struck them with the amount of electricity bouncing between them. He gently began to explore her lips and caress her lower back with his large hand.

She had never been so affected by a kiss and before she could think better of it she was returning it enthusiastically. Lois didn't think she could have stopped herself even if her mind hadn't been taken over by pleasure and desire. He had her body pulsing at his touch. Each point of contact between them was stroking her fire to burn hotter. She slid one hand up his chest lightly and buried it in his hair. The other began to stroke his just below is collarbone in small agonizing circles.

He sighed into her lips, loving the feel of her touch. His stomach clenched at the sensations she was eliciting in him. Nothing had felt as good as she did in his arms and he pulled her even closer. He wanted, no, needed more of her.

She felt his tongue run along her lips and she opened them inviting him to deepen the kiss. He obliged immediately and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Dual moans escaped them and Lois felt like she was melting into him.

Clark was amazed how her soft lips chased all thought from his mind. She tasted so good. A mixture of the spicy alcohol they had been drinking all night and a strawberry sweetness that was all Lois. He slipped his hand under the edge of her shirt and continued his assault on her senses by stroking her bare back. He heard her take a sharp intake of air and mewl into his mouth.  
Her senses were overwhelmed by the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her and his hands and mouth exploring her body. His lips were driving her mad and creating desires for him she never thought possible. She moved her hand and undid another button on his shirt needing to touch his hot flesh. She marveled at his hard toned chest and loved the feel of the strong muscles contracting under her fingers. Her tender touch was rewarded by a gravely groan from Clark.

Clark finally pulled away trying to regain his senses. He had to stop this before it got completely out of control. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, but he watched as they began to flutter open. He saw his own emotions reflected back at him: confusion and desire. They both took a quick step back. He let his hands drop to his sides and attempted to get his heart rate and breathing under control. Lois busied herself smoothing her clothes and hair.

Clark nervously bounced his eyes off of anything but Lois. She cleared her throat and said, "Clark, I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom," Her voice broke the slightest bit and she walked quickly away. He let out the breath he'd been holding and sat down. His mind returned to the searing kiss he had just shared with her. What had happened? He wondered where that boldness had come from. He had just meant to shake her up for her crazy dare. It was never meant to turn out the way it did. She had kissed him back and done a thorough job of it. When they kissed in the alley years ago it was great, but this kiss soared high above the earlier one.

Lois strode quickly into the bathroom and walked directly to the sink. She splashed her face with cold water and dabbed it off with a towel. She took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh. Her eyes took in her reflection. Then she asked herself aloud, "What the hell was that?" She ran her finger tips over her slightly swollen lips in confusion, remembering the feel of Clark pressed against her. Her body could was still experiencing aftershocks of quite easily the best kiss she'd ever had, and it had come from Clark! Was that even possible?

She absently noticed when the door opened and another woman came into the room. She walked up beside Lois and began checking her make-up. She glanced over and recognition registered on her face. "I don't want to sound rude, but that was one smoking hot kiss you just had planted on you. But then I guess if I had a boyfriend as hot as yours, I would kiss him like that too," the woman said and smiled at Lois conspiratorially.

Lois turned to her and asked in confusion, "What?" Her mind finally clicked and she said dismissively, "He's not my boyfriend." Lois realized that her companion was the woman that had been leaning against the bar. The one she thought Clark was going to kiss.

"Really?" she asked genuinely surprised. Then she smiled and practically purred, "He's single. Hmm," she said mostly to herself. "Well, have a good night," she offered and strode out of the bathroom. Lois watched as she left and shrugged off the random encounter.

"Okay. Pull yourself together, Lois. This is just Smallville. You're going to go out there and play this off, no problem. He can't know that he's had any effect on you." She finished her pep talk and took another deep calming breath. She straightened her hair again and applied some lipstick before leaving the bathroom.

She pushed her way through the crowd and back to Clark. Her step faltered when she saw the tall brunette from the bathroom talking to him. She sure didn't waste any time, did she? Lois was unsettled by the jealous feelings coursing through her. What was wrong with her tonight, she wondered again. As she neared the table she saw the tramp grab Clarks hand and write something on it before she whispered in his ear. Then she swayed away, stopping to look over her shoulder and smile at Clark.

Lois walked up behind him and said, "So, you decided to go for it after all, Smallville." Her voice betrayed more irritation than she had intended. He jumped, startled by her words.

"What? U-um, no. She just walked up to me and started talking to me and out of the blue writes her number on my hand," he said staring at his hand.

"Are you trying to decide when to call her? I'd say give it a few days. Don't want her to think you're desperate now do you," was Lois' snarky comment.

Clark looked into her eyes and gave her a tiny smile. She sounded jealous. Was that even possible? He was going to tease her about it, but he noticed that there was still palpable tension between them. So he thought better of it. Instead he simply said, "I'm not going to call her, Lois. She's not really in my wheelhouse. You know: pretty, nice, damsel in distressy." He grinned at her crookedly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"If you say so, Clark," she replied dropping the subject. She took a drink that the waitress had just delivered and drank it, attempting to drown the unwelcome sense of jealously that had settled in her stomach. The waitress was really good. Lois had told her to keep the drinks coming and she certainly had.

"Do you want to go back to the other side? A new band has started playing and they sound pretty good," Clark suggested in an attempt to distract her.

"Sure, why not? I guess I've beaten you enough for one night." Clark rolled his eyes and they moved to the other side and looked around. All the tables seemed to be taken and the dance floor was pretty full too. "I don't see an open table; so, I guess you're going to have to dance with me," she said with a self satisfied smile.

"Lois, you know I'm not a dancer," he said, pleading with her.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you," came her smooth reply.  
He was incredibly awkward at first and Lois, of course, took the opportunity to tease him. Her laugh was contagious though and soon they were both dancing and laughing. He was a quick study and it wasn't long before he was moving smoothly to the music. He wasn't going to be winning any dance competitions, she thought, but he was no longer embarrassing himself. "'So You Think You Can Dance' better watch its back," she teased him over the loud music. He smiled and shook his head. "We've been out here forever. You want to take a break?"

He responded by leading her off the floor and towards two vacant bar stools. They fell into easy conversation about the bar and its occupants, the tension from before successfully broken.

"So, I think I like this place," Lois said.

"Yeah, it's not half bad for a bar," Clark responded. Lois laughed and her eyes sparkled with amusement. "What," he asked returning her smile and leaning in a little closer to her.

She shook her head, "It's nothing." When he looked at her and raised his eyebrows giving her a questioning gesture, she continued, "It's just at times like this when your nickname fits you so perfectly, Smallville." She patted his arm taking the sting out of her words and he snorted but eventually a small smile parted his lips.

The band began playing a slow song that Clark thought sounded like Whitesnake. Knowing how much Lois loved Whitesnake he stood up and extended his hand to her. "Want to dance?" She tilted her head and looked at him with questioning eyes. Did he know what song this was?

"Do you know this song," she voiced her thoughts.

He shrugged and said, "No. Not really. It's Whitesnake, right?"

"Yes. Why do you want to dance to it?"

He gave her a knowing glance and admitted, "You once told me how much you liked slow dancing to Whitesnake." He took her hand pulling her towards the dance floor as the band continued to play Whitesnake's 'Is This Love'.

"What," she asked confused. "I don't remember telling you that." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Well you did," he replied flippantly, adding a wink.

Clark put his hands on her waste and pulled her a little closer. She responded by looping her arms around his neck and asking, "When was this?"

"Oh, a few years ago I think," he said vaguely, enjoying stringing her along.

She was getting annoyed with him. She took his head in her hands and made him look at her, "This game of yours is becoming irritating. Just tell me, Clark."

He smiled and her heart fluttered a little. "It was when you made a CD of some of their songs and gave it to me. You told me that you would kill me if I told anyone, but that there was nothing you liked more than to slow dance with some..." he paused for dramatic effect and she saw a mischievous glint twinkle in his eyes. He continued, "With some big strong arms around you." He wrapped his arms further around her.

Oh, crap, Valentine's Day. What else had she done to make him grin so wickedly at her? All she said was, "Oh." She didn't want to talk about that day. She had put it behind her, which wasn't hard considering she didn't remember it.

They fell silent and let the music wash over them. Without thinking they gravitated closer together until Clark's arms were wrapped completely around her and Lois' head came to rest on his chest. They swayed together, simply enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. Lois felt warm and safe as if his 'big strong arms' were shielding her from the world. The moment just seemed...right.

Their dance wasn't like the passion filled embrace they had shared earlier. It was gentle and unrushed. It was two good friends who had grown to care a lot about each other sharing a quiet moment. Simply put, it was safe and sweet. Lois was engrossed in listening to the reassuring cadence of his heart beat. Clark had his cheek resting against her hair and inhaled her soft clean scent.

As the song came to an end they slowly pulled away from each other. Lois looked up at him and said, "Are you about ready to go?" He nodded.

They walked back to the bar and while Clark was taking care of the bill, Lois was talking to a bartender. Clark managed to strike up a conversation with a different bartender, "So, we really enjoyed your specialty drink… Gute Nacht. What's in it? I mean what's the secret?"

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if we went around telling everyone," the guy deadpanned.

"Hey, man, I'm just curious. It's gone to my head like nothing I've ever had before. Can't you even give me a hint," he smiled disarmingly.

The guy sighed and said, "All I really know is that a nearby brewery makes the stuff. They're located in some back woods town…Smallville I think."

I should have known, Clark thought. He returned his attention to the bartender. "I understand you can't reveal all your secrets. Thanks anyway man."

Clark was signing the bill when his attention was drawn to Lois. She was flirting with the bartender she'd been talking to and the guy was eating it up. She put her hand on his arm and they both let out a chain of laughter. Clark's chest constricted and jealousy washed over him. Who did this guy think he was? Clark flexed his hands and glared at him. The waitress came back to get their check, but when she saw the look on Clark's face she turned around and busied herself with another table.

The pen snapped in Clark's hand and he looked down becoming mad at himself for feeling jealous. Lois would smack him and lecture him about over protectiveness if she knew. Just then she turned and walked towards him with a bag in her hand and a pleased look on her face. He softened his features and looked down hoping that Lois didn't pick up on his anger. "Are you done," she asked.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"Great. Let's get out of here."

She walked out the door leaving him to follow after her. He caught up with her and asked, "Lois? What's in the bag?"

"Oh, you know, a bottle of their special brew. I sweet talked it out of the bartender," she said and laughed while holding it in the air triumphantly.

Clark groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Lois Lane…are you trying to get me drunk," he asked in a suggestive tone.

"You know it! And I'm doing a damn good job of it," she shot back causing them both to laugh.

"Okay, just so long as we have that straight. Um, Lois? The truck is parked that way," he said, stopping her by grabbing her arm and pointing in the opposite direction they were headed.

"Are you kidding me? You've already told me that you have blurred vision and impaired motor skills. You think I'm going to let you get behind the wheel? I'm in no state to drive either, but I have a plan. We have to stop in at the planet for a second though," she punched him playfully on the arm and shot him a mega watt smile.

He stared down at her mesmerized. She was just so beautiful and when she smiled at him like that he didn't stand a chance. "What is this master plan of yours," he mocked.

She pulled him along with her and said, "You'll see," and she bounced away with excitement.

0000000000

They burst through the door of the suite at the Regency hotel. All the alcohol they had had through the night coming into full effect. Clark stumbled over the threshold which made Lois laugh. "Easy there, Smallville."

"Pfft. I'm fine. Something caught on my foot," he said defensively. The stumble had un-tucked the right side of his shirt. He walked into the room half tucked and half not, but he never noticed.

Lois giggled and said, "Sure."

Clark couldn't help but stare at the beautiful room. The living room was lavishly furnished and it led to a quaint kitchen off to the left, while the bedroom could be seen behind two smoked glass doors. The couch looked comfortable and inviting, and sat in front of a large flat screen TV. Clark walked to it and flopped down, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"This place is great, Lois! Tell me again how you got the 'all expense paid free night here'?"

She followed him to the couch, but tripped on the leg of the coffee table and unceremoniously fell into the cushions. The two burst into a fit of laughter. "And while you're at it tell me again who needs to take it easy," Clark slurred out and gloated, while Lois tried to pick herself up and maintain her dignity.

"My foot got caught on something," she said, repeating his earlier words sarcastically.

"There seems to be a lot of that going on around here," he deadpanned while scanning suspiciously around the room, seemingly searching for the cause of their tripping.

She chuckled and punched his shoulder. "I got the free night at the last work party at the Planet. They usually hold raffles at all the parties. Trying to bring the staff together and bond or some crap like that. Anyway, I noticed this was one of the items being raffled – instead of something lame like a twenty five dollar gift certificate to Starbucks – and I managed to win it," she finished.

"You just got lucky," Clark asked, suspecting there was more to the story.

"Yeah," she said, blatantly avoiding making eye contact with him.

He didn't buy it, but let it go. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm not tired at all. So, what's next on your agenda? You are the circus master of fun tonight, after all." He turned expectantly to her.

She jumped up and retrieved the bottle of alcohol she had swiped from the bar and headed towards the kitchen. "You look for a room service menu and I'll poor the drinks."

He rummaged around the couch end table before finding the menu in its drawer. He flipped through the pages and called out, "What are you in the mood for? It looks like they have pretty much everything."

Lois came around the corner holding two glasses. She sat next to him, handing him one of the glasses. Then she scooted close to Clark until their sides were plush against each other. She took the menu from him and read for herself. Neither of them thought anything of it when Clark put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He leaned towards her to get a better look at the menu.

"Okay, I've heard that the chefs here are top notch, and I don't know about you but I'm starving. Did we even eat dinner tonight," she asked and looked him in the eyes. She realized for the first time how close they were. She swallowed and cleared her throat, feeling a familiar sensation trickle down her spine. Usually she would make a joke that would rattle him and make him uncomfortable enough that he would pull away from her, but she found that she couldn't form the words. Instead, she took a sip of her drink, listening to the ice cubes softly clinking in her glass. The gesture gave hers time to think. Why does he have to be so damn hot?

Clark was completely unaware of her inner turmoil. The menu held his attention completely. "We had dinner if you consider a sandwich out of the vending machine a meal. Wow! The food must be good, or at least they sure think highly of themselves. Look at these prices. You wanna order a pizza or something?"

Lois chuckled and patted his chest. "What is it about all expenses paid that you don't understand? Order whatever you want, Smallville."

He grinned drunkenly at her. "Well in that case..." he trailed off lazily.

They each ordered three courses and waited for their food while watching TV…well, not so much watching TV as arguing about what to watch. Clark had the remote and said, "Come on, Lois! Iron Man just came out and it's a great movie. Let's watch that!"

"Yeah, it is. It's also the movie we saw in theatre three times," she said holding three fingers right in front of his face as if he were a child and needed visual reinforcement. He rolled his eyes. "On the other hand, we have a classic that neither of us has seen in years. The Princess Bride is undeniably one of the greats. Plus, I think tonight screams comedy."

Clark chuckled, saying, "Did we really see it that many times?" He looked into her eyes and squeezed her against him and then released the added pressure. He looked back at the screen and gave her what she wanted, changing to her movie. He couldn't believe that he had his arm around her and she wasn't trying to dislocate his shoulder in order to get him away from him. If he were honest with himself, he was just as surprised that he hadn't moved it himself a long time ago, but it felt right so he left it there.

They didn't have to wait long before a knock was heard on the door and Clark got up to open it for the waiter who was patiently standing outside with their room service. He tipped the guy and closed the door behind him. Clark moved all their food and silverware onto the coffee table before sitting back down beside Lois.

"Okay, let's see what we have," she said excited and got to her knees already lifting lids. "You're in for a treat, Clark. Even if this stuff isn't as good as I've heard you probably won't notice because food never tastes as good as it does when you're drunk." She grabbed their appetizers handing Clark his crab cake and setting her mussels off to the side. He thanked her and they began eating falling into silence. The only sounds filling the air were those of fork to plate and occasionally a satisfied moan.

Clark took a deep breath and broke their companionable silence, "You are so right, Lois! This is amazing. I didn't realize how hungry I was. How's yours? Would you like to try a bite of mine," he asked locking eyes with her.

"Mine is awesome and I'd love to try yours. I thought you'd never ask," she said biting her lower lip and smiling up at him. He grinned and held out his fork which contained a generous portion. She leaned forward to take the bite off of his fork and slipped her lips slowly down and off his fork. He sat on the couch motionless while he watched her. She closed her eyes and let out a satisfied moan. Clark felt a knot forming in his stomach.

He covered his discomfort by taking a long drink. She opened her eyes and said, "Maybe I should have you order for me from now on," she chuckled. "Here try mine," she said already extending her fork to him.

He mimicked her earlier move and began to chew. It was great. He wasn't a big fan of mussels, but this particular dish was beginning to change his mind. "What kind of sauce is that? I think I could take the sauce on its own and drink it," he said only half kidding.

She looked thoughtful and said, "I'm not sure. Let's find out." Lois reached out and grabbed the menu from the table. "It is..." she drew out the word is. "It's a chardonnay butter garlic sauce, and it sounds and tastes just good enough to be deliciously artery clogging."

Clark laughed, "Yeah, you're right. But hey, if you're lucky it could just make you fat," he joked. She smacked him but laughed too.

They laughed and joked through the entire meal with the movie playing in the background largely ignored. They sat close enough to touch the whole time and were so comfortable with each other that they began just helping themselves to the contents of each other's plate. Their banter become more and more flirtatious as time went by.

They were eating dessert practically feeding each other. Lois held out her fork for him to take the bite of rich chocolate cake that rested on it. He did so saying a quick, "Thank you." They were both drunk which made the maneuver slightly more difficult and Clark ended up with a smudge of chocolate on his face just out of his tongues' reach. He found that out quickly when he tried to lick it off. He made a comical picture sitting there trying to lick his own face and Lois couldn't hold in her laughter. "Having a little trouble?" she asked still laughing.

"Yeah."

"Here let me help you," she said and moved to wipe off the chocolate with her finger tips. A ripple went through Clark at her gentle touch and the knot in his stomach became a flip. He could tell that Lois felt it too, because she paused, failing to pull her hand all the way back. She was just starring at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

Clark took advantage of her moment of hesitation to throw her a curve ball. He leaned towards her and began to gently suck the chocolate off of her fingers. His sensitive hearing caught a tiny gasp and the acceleration of her heart beat. He smiled slightly around her fingers before performing one last swirl with his tongue and sitting up straight releasing her fingers. "You're right, Lois, that tastes amazing," he said nonchalantly while she just stared at him.

Lois was stunned. She didn't know quite what to do. For the second time that night he had caught her off guard with a bold gesture. She pulled her hand back finally and cleared her throat finally saying, "What do I look like to you, Smallville, a popsicle?" She glared at him but he could easily tell it wasn't heartfelt. He raised his hands in surrender but couldn't repress a cocky grin.

Lois looked away from him and busied herself by pushing the last bite of cake around her plate. She was taking a moment to calm her stomach after the summersaults it had just performed. She could still feel the traces of Clark's velvety tongue where it had slid across her finger tips. Calm down Lois. Get a hold of yourself! What's wrong with you??

"Looks like your drink needs refreshing," he drawled out. Their sides brushed as he rose from the couch and grabbed both of their glasses heading to the kitchen. "You still want it on the rocks," he called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah," was her distracted reply.

He returned from the kitchen and joined her once again on the couch handing her a glass. She thanked him, having finally recovered her wits. He took his wallet and keys out of his pants pockets, getting more comfortable, and laid them on the coffee table in front of them. Lois watched him doing it and got an idea. When Clark's attention was once again focused on the movie, Lois reached out and grabbed his wallet. She opened it and began flipping through. "Geez how old are you in this picture, Smallville? Fifteen" she asked with a wide grin holding up his ID.

He looked over at her confused, and saw her looking through his wallet. He lunged towards her trying to snatch it back, but Lois predicted the move and jumped off the couch circling around it so that it was between them.

"Lois," he said dangerously. "Give me back my wallet." He sprang off the couch and stalked towards her.

She giggled and moved around the room always keeping something between them. "Still keeping a picture of Lana in your wallet? Come on, Smallville, you're just torturing yourself." He tried to grab her again but she danced away from him. "Come on you can do better than that. I'm surprised you ever made it as the Crows starting quarterback," she taunted.

"Oh just wait till I catch you, Lois," he said and once again chased after of her. He didn't trust himself to use his powers in his current state; so, he pursued her at normal speed.

She continued looking through his wallet until she came across another picture. This one stopped her in her tracks. "You carry the picture of us at the fair," she asked shocked. He took advantage of her surprise and grabbed her. She spun at the last second and he ended up with his arms wrapped around her from behind. She had her arms fully extended to keep the wallet far away from him. She looked over her shoulder and asked, "Why?"

They danced around the living room in a struggle for possession of the wallet. He said a little breathlessly, "My Mom gave it to me and I never really thought about it."

Lois managed to break out of his hold and darted towards the bedroom. He was instantly hot on her heals. She broke through the doors at a dead run and tried to hurdle the bed when his weight came crashing down on her and they tumbled onto the soft bed, both already laughing. Clark rolled on top of her and their laughter died as they stared into each other's eyes.

Then Clark gave Lois her third surprise of the night when he asked, "What did Maxima say to you?" When he saw her guard go up and a stubborn look take root he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Just tell me."

Lois was having a lot of trouble thinking clearly. The combination of alcohol, Clark's body pressed over hers, and his hot breath tickling her ear were driving her crazy. She let out a heavy sigh and because the alcohol was seriously impairing her inhibitions she relented. "She said that she couldn't kill me in front of you, but I couldn't have you," her voice trailed off.

He continued his deep stare into her eyes and both of their breathing became a bit erratic. "What else," he asked and leaned in to brush a feather soft kiss just below her ear. She let out a heavy sigh and gasped out, "She said she had finally found the man of her dreams and she wouldn't lose you to me."

"I guess she would have had to have had me in order to lose me," he said and his husky chuckle sent a chill down her spine. He continued placing feather soft kisses along her neck. "What else," he growled sexily. His every fiber was focused on her. He had never known what he wanted more than in that moment. He boldly continued to assault her with his lips and body. His hands roamed to her sides stroking their passions higher.

She felt all her barriers failing. Her breathing hitched, "Ugh. Maxima came after me because she said that you wouldn't have been able to break away from her if you didn't have a strong attraction to me. She said we had a deep connection…a-a bond," she sighed out.

"Well, at least she got something right," he replied seductively and shifted his body upwards in order to look into Lois' eyes. Her fourth surprise came next, "You're so beautiful, how could I not be attracted to you?"

"You're drunk," she teased as she ran her hands along his neck and into his hair. Lois pulled his head down and lifted herself up to meet his lips. He sighed into her mouth as they initiated a passionate kiss, neither willing to resist the temptation the other provided any longer.

Clark loved the way her hands were massaging his neck and scalp. It was sending waves of pleasure through him. He was so focused on the sensations she was eliciting in him that it startled him when he felt himself being thrown on his back, and before he knew what was happening, Lois was hovering over him. She took his lower lip and nibbled on it before licking and sucking the teeth marks away. She gave his upper lip similar treatment eliciting a groan from Clark, "Lois. Mmm...god you're good at that." She smiled against his lips but didn't stop.

The chemistry between them was electric. The room was practically crackling with it. Every touch caused a ripple of pleasure and desire to shoot through them. She felt his hands run up her thighs and slip under her shirt. She sighed as they caressed the sensitive skin at the small of her back. She deepened the kiss and their tongues danced and dueled with each other. Their soft moans and heavy breathing were all that could be heard in the silence of the night.

She broke away from him and sat up dragging her nails down his chest. Sitting on his lap she felt just how attracted he really was to her. She smiled down at him and began unbuttoning his shirt. With every button she undid she placed a hot wet kiss on his bare chest, working her way down slowly.

Clark ran his hands through her hair and his stomach contracted with each of her agonizingly sweet kisses. Once his shirt was open Clark sat up to help her take the garment off. He looked at her and watched her eyes as they glazed over and her hands ran over his defined muscles. He gently placed his hands over hers and they moved together as she performed sizzling hot strokes across his bare skin.

She leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against the sensitive nook of his neck causing him to suck in a sharp breath. She left a trail of kisses across his jaw before returning to his mouth. He pressed his lips hungrily into hers and let out a frustrated growl when she pulled away from him. "Where are you going," he slurred, his brain clouded with passion.

She got off of him and walked away turning back once she reached the doorway. "I'll be right back. Don't move," she commanded and disappeared. He was about to go after her when she suddenly reappeared, holding the bottle of alcohol. He had a question on his lips but she drove the thought away when she straddled him again. He grabbed her hips to steady her as she settled herself on his lap. He sighed and pressed his head deeper into the mattress because her shifting was creating hot friction between their centers.

He opened his eyes and found her staring down at him. She gave him a light kiss that was barely a brush and then shifted to his ear to whisper, "Lift your head." He levered himself up onto his elbows and captured her lips running his tongue along the opening of her mouth. She gave him a husky chuckle before pushing him back onto the bed pinning him there with both hands on his chest. She moved to his other ear sucking on it and dragging her teeth across the tender lobe. She once again whispered, "Just your head, Clark." Her teasing and the sound of his real name being said in her husky voice made his eyes roll to the back of his head.

It took him a second to obey her request, but finally he lifted his head off the mattress and looked her in the eyes curious what she was up to. She smiled reassuringly and gave a one word command. "Stay." His flexed neck muscles created a crater just above his collar bone. It was into this recess that Lois poured some of the cool liquid she had just left to retrieve. The cold against his hot skin sent a chill through him and goose bumps began to form. Lois leaned down and hungrily sucked it off of him. She made long slow sweeps of her tongue warming his chilled neck.

She was driving him crazy with all this teasing. He quickly undid her shirt as she continued to lick and gently blow on his neck. She stopped long enough to take it off and toss it on the floor behind her. She looked down at him as his gaze ran appreciatively over her black bra clad top. Lois poured another drink onto Clark's neck and once again leaned down sucking it off, but this time she held it in her mouth. Her gaze darted to his lips and a small smile played on her lips. Then she kissed him and let half of the cool fluid trickle into his mouth. They both swallowed and the kiss became wild, their tongues dancing and lips caressing.

He grazed her lips with his teeth and deftly unsnapped her bra tossing it to the floor. She let out a moan when her breasts grazed over his hot bare chest. She felt him shift and the next thing she knew he had her back pressed into the bed and his head was buried at her neck trailing kisses downward. His hand moved to stroke her breast and tease the nipple. Her breathing hitched as his mouth followed his hand initiative. She felt his tongue dart out, flicking her raised nipple. She let out a moan and pulled his head down. He smiled at her impatience and began sucking greedily, tongue working magic on her body. The beating at her hot center became a pulsing, and she arched up into him calling out, "Yes Clark! More."

He lavished her other breast with the same attention before pulling back and smiling mischievously down at her. He trailed wet kisses down her chest and over her stomach where he stopped. A second later Lois felt a shock as he poured cold liquid into her belly button. She gasped as he drank it off of her and ran his tongue over her stomach, not leaving a drop.

As great as all this was, Lois needed more. Her hand snaked to his waist and she began undoing his pants with one hand. He followed her lead and soon her pants were pooled on the floor. He worked himself out of his own with her eager help and once that was done she forcefully pulled him down on top of her. The only thing keeping them from each other being their underwear. As their skin rubbed together it made them both shudder from the electric tingle it shot through them.

Lois arched her hips into his and Clark groaned. He was drunk on her and simply drunk, but as she ground against him something in his mind clicked. He was about to have sex with Lois. He couldn't do that. What had he been thinking? Well, nothing obviously. He broke their kiss and rolled off of her. He retreated to the head of the bed where he propped himself against the back board and covered his face with his hands.

Lois opened her eyes and looked around the room stunned by his retreat. Her body shook a little from the cold that she suddenly overwhelmed her at his absence. She ran a hand through her hair and sat up looking at him with passion clouded eyes. "What's wrong?"

She got up and swayed around the bed coming to stop beside him. "We can't do this," he said, his voice still thick with desire. He looked at her from behind his hands, eyes devouring her from head to toe.

She frowned at him and moved to sit, straddling his lap. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. They pulled apart panting. "I think we can," she said out of breath.

"I might hurt you, and I'd kill myself if that happened," he said huskily.

"I'll be fine, but you sure think highly of yourself don't you," she teased and ran her hand over his swollen groin causing it to jump. Her mouth came down on his neck, to where his pulse was racing.

"You don't understand, Lois. Lois! We should really talk about this," he pleaded.

She slipped her hand under the band of his boxers grasping him, stroking him slowly. "I don't feel like talking, maybe later," she said her hot breath brushing across his neck.

"That's got to be a first," he managed to quip despite what she was doing to him. She responded by biting down hard on his neck, but instead of the sign of pain she had expected he let out a deep moan. "What about protection," he said quickly, thinking that would end the discussion.

"Pill," was her one word answer. "I want you and you want me. There we talked." She pulled her lacy black underwear off and Clark lost the battle to his body's desire. She tugged on his boxers and he lifted himself off the bed to help her remove them. With all the obstacles between them now removed, they stared into each other's eyes. Clark pulled her roughly against his chest and kissed her, absolutely loving the feel of her silky smooth skin pressed against him. He ran a feather light touch down her back and across her back side, coming to rest against her shapely thighs. She sighed into his mouth and he lifted her up positioning himself to enter her. She took hold of him and ran his head around the edge of her hot wet folds. She stopped for a second and used him to tease her tight bundle of nerves. Clark mewled moving his lips to her shoulder spreading little bites and kisses across it.

"I want you so bad, Lois," he said and bucked once against her. He was lost in the sensations pulsing through him.

She relented and slowly lowered herself onto him. They both sighed together. Lois took a moment to allow her body to adjust to his size before moving on him, beginning a steady rhythm. She buried her fingers in his hair and threw back her head arching her back when he abandoned her shoulder and focused on her breasts again.

The little moans and noises coming from her were driving him mad. He could feel the pressure building, but he refused to give in to it. He wanted this to last forever. He had never felt anything this strong before, this wild, this uncontrollable. Every time he thought he had reached the pinnacle of pleasure she pushed him further. He wanted more of her...to feel her entire shapely body against his. He picked her up with ease and rolled on top of her. She didn't lose a beat, wrapping her legs tightly around him and lifting her hips to meet his renewed thrusts.

Lois ran her hands over the rippling muscles covering Clark's back and shoulders. He was so strong. He had moved her with so much ease. His raw male power turned her on even more…she wondered how that was even possible. The knowledge that he was so powerful but also gentle and kind was something she had always loved about him. She felt his hand graze down her arm and slip between them, and then he started to draw circles around her sensitive nub. Her body was already on fire with the feel of him pressed on top of her, but his finger began driving her to ecstasy.

"Agh…mmm. Oh Clark. Yes," she gasped out and Clark almost lost his control.

He rocked against her and she contracted her inner muscles, clamping down on him. He groaned, "God, Lois. Hhhhh." She captured his lips and planted a hot kiss on them. They slipped closer and closer to climax. Clark's pace quickened as he drove deeply into her, adjusting her hips for the perfect angle. He felt her inner walls beginning to spasm and he lost control releasing himself along with her. He heard her call out his name as she came and he added a few more thrusts before his strength gave out and he collapsed on top of her.

They lay there breathing heavily. Lois laid a soft kiss on his shoulder and said, "Now that's what I call endorphins." She felt his chest rumble with a laugh and added, "As much as I'm enjoying this, you are a bit heavy there, Smallville."

"Oh, sorry," he said and rolled onto his back taking her with him, not wanting to let her go yet. Their breathing was slowly regaining normalcy. Clark said, "That was..."

"Yeah," she finished for him, a satisfied smile appearing. They lay there for what seemed like blissful hours, but in reality was only a few minutes before Lois spoke again. "I think a shower is in order," she said suggestively and tried to get up. Clark's arms were around her in a flash pulling her back. "Clark?" She looked into his eyes curiously and he gently kissed her. She returned it but after a couple of seconds she pulled away again tugging at his arm, "Come on, Clark. Shower," she got up and pulled him after her by his arm. His balance was off and he ended up falling on the floor which she, of course, found hilarious. "Poor little thing," she mocked. "Clarkie can't hold his liquor."

As if to show him how it was done, she walked to the bedside table and picked up the bottle taking a long swig. He got up and walked over to her snatching the bottle from her, "I can handle my liquor just fine," he said and took an even deeper drink. She chuckled and pulled him into the bathroom.

0000000000

An hour later Lois walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She had gotten a whole lot more actual showering done when Clark had left her twenty minutes before. "Clark," she called out and then made out his large frame motionless on the bed. He was fast asleep on top of the covers wearing only his boxers. He was way too heavy for her to move; so, she grabbed the blanket draped over the couch's back and laid it over him. Who would have thought that she would have the most unbelievable sex with Clark Kent? She shook her head in wonder.

She yawned and stretched. Clothes. She needed clothes. She found her underwear and put them on. Her bra she folded and put on the bedside table. Her vision was blurry, but she thought she saw Clark's shirt lying on the other side of the bed. She stumbled over to it and slipped it on. As she buttoned it up, she took a moment to enjoy the traces of his scent that remained on it, pulling the collar to her nose.

She walked to the bed and lifted the covers climbing in. What a crazy night, she thought. Who would have ever guessed? She was asleep almost instantly.

0000000000

Lois was woken by a stream of blinding sunlight assaulting her eyes. Her arms automatically moved and she covered her eyes with her hands. Where was she? This wasn't home. She heard a groan beside her and tried to open her eyes to identify the source of the sound. When she was finally able to force her eyes open, she found herself staring into the pained gaze of Clark. "I am so thirsty. I don't think I've ever been this thirsty," she heard him groan and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Me too," they found water glasses on each of their bedside tables and drank hungrily. "What the hell happened last night," Lois asked. "I haven't been hung over like this in who knows how long."

Clark rubbed his head and said, "The last thing I remember our food had arrived and we started eating."

"That's about the time my memory gave out too," she said.

"Well let's think," he supplied. "We wake up in a ritzy hotel room having slept in the same bed. I'm only in my boxers and you're-" he pulled down the blanket covering her down a little…"In my shirt," he exclaimed confused.

She looked down at herself and tried desperately to remember what had happened. She was definitely in his shirt. She tried to minimize the situation, "Well my clothes weren't exactly conducive for sleeping. I still have my underwear on," she said hopefully and Clark blushed slightly at her candor.

"Maybe we just got really drunk and passed out after we ate. Neither of us remembers differently, and it's not like we woke up in each other's arms or naked or something."

Lois nodded along with him. She had her nagging suspicions, but she would agree with just about anything at the moment to avoid the thought that something had happened between them. "Okay. Let's go with that I guess. You're right. I guess we shouldn't beat ourselves up over something when we have no proof anything happened." It sounded so lame to her, but she was a desperate woman.

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment. Lois broke their eye contact and said, "Well, I'm getting dressed." She got off the bed and began collecting her clothes. Clark ran his eyes over her and couldn't help but appreciate the view of her in his large shirt. It covered her to her mid thigh, exposing most of her shapely tan legs. He rubbed his temple. The hang over must be responsible for that train of thought. He sighed and began fetching his clothes too.

--  
A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything for the consumption of others, so I hope it was okay…be gentle lol. I'm not sure if I had them hitting the bottle a little too hard, but the show has gone to lengths to prove that it takes a lot to affect Lois and even more to black her out.


	2. Emotional Aftershock

Chapter 2:

The last couple of weeks had taken Lois' world and tossed it on its head. She had been attacked by a psychopath and kidnapped by another. Not to mention being tortured and forced to admit to herself and Clark that she loved him. She still couldn't quite believe that fact herself. At the time all she knew was that she couldn't put him in pain again with a lie; or God forbid kill him. She was still pissed that she had been forced to admit feelings for him and he had gotten off scot free without having to answer. Though, on second thought, she asked herself if she really wanted to hear him answer no? That would have only exponentially increased her embarrassment. She thought she had played the whole debacle off pretty well. _Clark bought my lie…right_? She hoped to God he had.

Her confession still had her unsettled. She loved Clark?? Really? The last couple of days had been filled with her fighting the idea tooth and nail. But as she remembered everything they had been through together over the years and how well they now worked together side by side day in and day out, she was weakening to the idea. Her heart was beginning to force her head into being honest. The feelings had crept up on her so slowly that she couldn't point to one moment in time and say, 'it began there'. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had been attracted to Clark since the first moment they met. How could she not be, especially considering the circumstances behind their meeting?

She reflected how their friendship had grown and evolved through the years. Last year they had both lost their significant others, and when a shoulder was needed to cry on they had been there for each other. Since they started working together, they spent practically all their time with each other, and she had to acknowledge to herself what a great guy he was...not that she hadn't always known. She was surprised the day she had noticed herself seeking out his company, preferring him to anyone except maybe Chloe.

She was afraid that Oliver had been right all along. Perhaps their sarcasm and bickering had been a cover for an attraction that neither could face, from the very beginning. She was resigned to the fact that Clark was still in love with Lana, and had eyes for no one else. That's why she was determined to bury these unwelcome feelings and move on. She could do this. She was Lois Lane and she wouldn't be toppled by some country bumpkin farm boy from Smallville, she resolved.

Her damn feelings were betraying her though. Every time she let her mind wonder it invariably strayed to a tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome form. When they were together and he would give her one of his charming smiles she felt her heart rate pick up and her stomach would perform a disturbing flutter. This all completely disconcerted her because she was not and had never been that girl.

To add to her mental anguish, soon after their stay at the Regency she had begun having the most vivid sex dreams about them. She certainly wasn't ready to face that night. Combine that with the memory of the amazing way he had kissed her at the bar, and she was a complete mess. The way her body was reacting to him physically was making her jumpy and in turn irritable. _I need a vacation_, she thought to herself.

"Earth to Lois!" a voice nearly yelled breaking through her internal ruminations. She was sitting at a table in the Talon with her head propped on both hands completely spaced out. Her eyes came into focus and she concentrated on Chloe who was sitting across from her with a curious expression on her face. She tried to recall what Chloe had just said to her, but her mind was blank. _Damn Smallville_, she cursed mentally. "Wow, Lois! Where were you? I was trying to get your attention for almost five minutes."

"Sorry Chloe. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. What were you saying," Lois asked, trying not to sound distracted.

"Do you want to talk about it," Chloe asked easily sensing that something was really bothering her cousin and it was beginning to worry her. When Lois shook her head no and took a sip of coffee, Chloe sighed and let it drop. She knew when Lois got like this she just had to wait till Lois was ready to talk, because if she tried to force it out of her, Lois would shut her out completely. Her cousin was seriously one of the most stubborn people alive, Chloe thought affectionately. "Okay, but if you change your mind," Lois replied with a tight smile and silence.

Chloe watched as an internal conflict played in her eyes and waited hoping Lois would open up to her. Then she saw the doors slam shut and Lois said, "What were you saying when I spaced out, Chloe?" That was Lois' not terribly subtle way of saying, 'thanks but no thanks', Chloe understood.

"I was telling you that Jimmy and I are at your services during your move. Oh! I was also saying that I talked to Clark and we figured since he had a truck and all, he would come in really handy. Anyway, he said he'd be here in about fifteen minutes."  
Chloe watched as Lois sighed deeply and a look of resignation settled on her face.

_Great_, Lois thought. _Now I get to face the source of my problems on the weekend too_. She knew it was really sweet and selfless of him to give up his weekend to help her, but she was afraid the man was going to drive her insane. She sat up straight, squared her shoulders, and once again assured herself that she was Lois Lane, damn it, and she would not let this affect her behavior. She would be cool and natural.

"You're too sweet Chloe. I really appreciate all your help. I'll be out of your hair in no time," she finished with a wink.

Chloe laughed with her and then became serious, "You know I'm going to really miss you, Lois. I hope you know how much I have enjoyed living with you."

Lois returned the laugh, "Yeah. Me too, Chloe, but it's not like I'm moving out of the country or something. You're still going to be stuck with seeing a lot of me," she said and reached across the table to grasp Chloe's hand. Lois tilted her head to the side as they shared a knowing smile. "This is good. You'll see. You and Jimmy are going to be nauseatingly happy together," she finished with her trademark mischievous grin that took any sting away that the comment may have caused.

"I think so too, Lois. Thanks," she said appreciating her cousin's support no matter how late it was in coming.

0000000000

Clark sat in his truck outside the Talon; his mind had drifted away to a confusing woman and confusing emotions. She challenged him in every facet of his life like no other person he had ever met.  
When they were chained in that basement facing possible death and he heard her say that she loved him, his emotions were undecipherable, even for him. There was certainly surprise, but it also made him acknowledge that somewhere along the way their relationship had begun to shift in an unknown direction. After Lois had floored him by informing him that she had lied about loving him, he was surprised not only by her revelation, but also by the small feeling of disappointment that had trickled through him. Why should he care if she didn't love him, was the question that kept haunting him.

She had further sent his head spinning by challenging him to consider how he would have answered the mad man's question. It left him more confused than he could ever remember being. What did he feel for Lois Lane? He once again examined those feelings and they started to reminded him of a modern painting. Colors flowed and swirled together. When you looked at it you knew there was beauty in it, but couldn't quite make out an image.

She made his head swim at times and reveled in throwing him off balance. She seemed to make a game of getting under his skin, and did so with seemingly unconscious ease. Then his mind came to the worst part. Since he had kissed her he had been dreaming about her in ways that made him blush when he woke up. He had never dreamed about anyone, even Lana, like that - he could swear it was almost real at times. Sure he'd had fantasies before but these went above and beyond the wildest of them. He knew that Lois would never let him hear the end of it if she ever found out. Because of them, he sometimes become nervous and bumbly around her and didn't know what to do about it. He thought he had been doing a good job of pushing his thoughts aside, but maybe that was just self delusion.

As his mind snapped back to the present, he was still confused, but he knew it was time to go inside and act normal.

0000000000

Lois saw her cousins face light up and she exclaimed, "Clark! You're early." She sprang out of her seat and went to meet him outside of Lois' ear shot.

"Hey Chloe," he replied surprised when she drug him a little farther away from Lois. She had a small frown on her face as she did so."What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. Has Lois mentioned if anything is bothering her?"

"No. Why are you asking me," he asked.

Chloe cocked her head to the side and sniffed out a breath. "Are you kidding me? You two might as well be attached at the hip." Clark gave her a blank look. She huffed at his obliviousness. "I called you a couple days ago and she answered," Chloe pointed out with a grin.

"My hands were full," he replied defensively.

"Don't get defensive with me. I'm only trying to say that you guys have gotten quite close and I wanted to know if you knew what might be bothering her."

Clark shrugged his shoulders and looked past Chloe to search for Lois. She was facing half away from him at a table off to the side. He noticed that her brows were furrowed and she appeared to be attempting to solve an unseen puzzle. "She hasn't said anything news worthy to me. She was a little shaken up after she got kidnapped, but you know that Lois brushes that stuff off quickly and hasn't really mentioned it since," he said with a sigh remembering how she'd made a poke at his ego during their one  
conversation on the subject. "What is she doing that has you worried," he asked never taking his eyes off of the enigma known as Lois Lane.

"She's been unusually quiet and it's not just once or twice. If the conversation lags at all she spaces out and gets that look on her face," Chloe said motioning with her thumb towards Lois. Clark had a skeptical look on his face that seemed to say, 'that's it'. He started to say something, but Chloe cut him off, "I know it's not a lot to go on, but this is Lois we're talking about. Something is up...I know it."

Clark trusted Chloe's intuition concerning her cousin enough that her worry planted a spark of curiosity in him. Maybe she was working on a story that he didn't know about and it wasn't going well. She usually obsessed over stories until they were solved. So, Clark decided he would keep an eye on her because Lois had a strong penchant for getting herself into trouble going after difficult stories. What he said to Chloe was, "She seems normal at work. Unless you count the other day when she blew up on Jimmy for practically nothing, that is. I think he hid from her for a couple of hours. She went to apologize to him, but she couldn't find him - which, of course, made her mad all over again. She finally did track him down when she went to the supply room for pens, and 'wah la' there was Jimmy looking a little frightened. He claimed to be organizing the area, but I saw a Subway wrapper; so, I'm pretty sure he ate lunch in there," Clark said and they both laughed.

Lois turned and saw Chloe and Clark laughing at the base of the stairs that lead to her old apartment. They had been over there for awhile. She wondered what they were talking about. Clark looked over Chloe's shoulder at her, humor sparkling in his blue eyes, and he shot her one of his big smiles. Right on cue her heart picked up - _damn smile_. She cocked her head to the side in a questioning gesture as a small smile parted her lips. She put down her coffee and smoothly got up from the table walking towards them. "What are you two talking about over here," she asked a few steps from them.

Chloe turned to face her, a big grin still evident on her features. "Not a whole lot. We were just catching up. I haven't seen Clark in what seems like forever. You're almost done packing. We should head upstairs and get this show on the road," Chloe said and scampered up the stairs to avoid any further questions from Lois.

"Okayyy," Lois said drawing out the word. She shrugged and looked at Clark. He was staring up the staircase and by the look on his face, he seemed to think Chloe's behavior was a bit odd as well. "Thanks for the help today, Clark. I know it's your weekend too, and you certainly didn't have to spend it lugging my stuff around," she said and moved towards the stairs.

"You're welcome, but I think it's become sort of a tradition...me 'lugging' your stuff from place to place and then back again," he teased with and exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, well at least you're good at something. Because of me and  
my moves, you now have the security of manual labor to fall back on if the newsroom gets to be a little to much for your poor little small-town upbringing to handle," she shot back at him.

He just shook his head and a tiny smile formed as he followed her up the stairs. He noticed her tight clinging jeans and how great they made her retreating form look before he could stop himself. The sight triggered an image from his dreams, and it flashed through his mind. His step faltered. He stared straight down while he battled to rid his head of the image before things got embarrassing. What was wrong with him?

Lois stopped in the apartment's doorway, her hand on the doorknob and turned back when she realized he wasn't right behind her. She looked down and saw him staring at his feet halfway up the stairs. _Okay, that's weird. What is he doing_? "Are your feet convincing you of the woes of your wardrobe choice," she asked sarcastically pointing at his flannel shirt. "Because if they're not, you have to actually lift those feet and put them on the next step to make it to the top," she said opening the door and stepping into the apartment.

Clark followed her through the door after he'd composed himself. She noticed he had a sheepish look on his face. "Everything okay," she asked.

He nodded. "So, what's first?"

The four friends spent the next couple of hours packing all of Lois' possessions into three vehicles: Lois', Chloe's, and Clark's. They didn't have to worry about large furniture because the stuff at the Talon wasn't hers. She had bought new furniture which had been delivered to her Metropolis apartment the day before. Once they had finished packing the cars, they pulled away from the talon like a caravan.

0000000000

The cavalcade of cars pulled up to Lois' new apartment, and they all got out and quickly unloaded them. She thanked them and told them that she could handle everything else, but they all insisted on staying and helping.

The guys were busy hanging pictures while Chloe helped her arrange the furniture in the living room. They had tried three different combinations already and Lois was a little frustrated. She took a moment to step back and survey the room. The door to the apartment led into the spacious living room that was well lit by a row of large windows and two glass French doors that opened onto the balcony. The room was open and had tall ten foot ceilings. The Living room was separated by a crème colored wall and the kitchen's marble bar. A hallway led to her bedroom and the guest bathroom. Overall, she was satisfied with the place.

She had stocked the apartment with food yesterday. She was getting hungry and she assumed the others were too. She went into the kitchen and pulled out a frozen pizza. She turned the oven on and listened to Clark and Jimmy discussing whether one of the pictures was straight or not. She smiled to herself and put the pizza into the oven. She rejoined Chloe and returned to work.

The living room came together quickly after that. "It all looks great, Lois," Chloe said close to her ear.

Lois turned and smiled appreciatively at her. It really did. "Thanks. I think so too." The guys finished and stood beside them eyes scanning their work. "Thanks everybody. That would have taken me forever to do on my own," she said and patted Clark's arm.

He smiled down at her, but his face turned serious. "Do you guy's smell something burning," he said a moment before the fire alarm near the kitchen screamed to life.

"Oh shit! The pizza," Lois exclaimed and darted into the kitchen. She yanked the oven door open releasing a cloud of smoke. "Hot, hot, hot," she fumed.

"I'll go help her. Somebody else want to order us an un-charred pizza while I do," he joked and moved towards the kitchen.  
When he made it to Lois, she was pulling the blackened pizza out of the oven with a pair of dog shaped oven mitts.

She looked up at him and yelled over the shrieking alarm, "Hey, Smallville, be useful and put that height to work by shutting that stupid alarm off." She motioned with her head towards the offender in question. She put the pizza in a paper bag and told him, "I'm taking this to the dumpster so that the smell doesn't linger."

He nodded and turned to deal with the ear piecing noise. He stretched as far as he could, but he still came up about six inches short of his target. He sighed in frustration and tried again, stretching as hard as he could. He let out a victorious grunt when his fingers came into contact with the alarm and he managed to remove it from the wall. He heard Chloe exclaim, "Wow. When did you learn to do that and why didn't you tell me."

_What is she talking about_, he wondered. Then he looked down and saw he was floating almost a foot off the ground. In his shock, he lost his control of the burgeoning ability and dropped out of the air. He stumbled and let out a little yell of surprise. Chloe moved quickly to his side putting out a hand to steady him.

"I flew," he hissed out in surprise so that only she could hear. Then his eyes darted around the apartment to reassure himself that no once else had seen his exhibition.

"I saw! I told you years ago that you needed to get on that one," Chloe giggled.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't respond because Lois breezed by them. She was cursing barely above a whisper, but his hearing caught it. He smiled, humored by her quiet rant. She slammed the oven door closed and violently cranked it off. "Easy Lois. Don't take you're lack of culinary skills out on the poor oven," he said with a chuckle. "I've had blackened Salmon but, congratulations, you've created a new application for that cooking technique."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Clever Smallville," she deadpanned. "See if I try to feed you again." Her stance became defensive and her voice contained a chill.

His smile broadened. "Is that a promise?" Their eyes locked. He stared right back at her, not backing down from her cool facade. In his peripheral vision he saw Jimmy coming towards them, take one look at Lois' expression, and quickly turn around and retreat back to the living room. Clark had learned to love their verbal exchanges. The fire that they lit in Lois' eyes was worth the price of admission, he thought fondly. An unexpected thought flashed through his mind, _she's gorgeous._

Lois was looking into his eyes, which was making it difficult for her to maintain her glare. She found all she wanted was to get lost in him. _Not this again. I will beat these feelings_. She saw an emotion she couldn't quite place flash in his eyes and his whole face softened towards her. That did it. She spun on her heals breaking their eye contact and said quietly, "Whatever. Just order some pizza or something." She fiddled nervously with the oven temperature knob, making sure it was off.

Chloe was absorbed in bouncing her gaze between Clark and her cousin. Okay, something was going on between them. She wondered if they were even aware of it. They tended to be oblivious of each other most of the time, but she had never seen Clark look at Lois the way he just had. Chloe thought it was affectionate verging on loving, and Lois was nervously rubbing her hands together. Lois being nervous around Clark? Something was most definitely up.

The moment was broken when Jimmy walked in and announced with excitement, "The pizza will be here in thirty minutes."

Lois recovered herself quickly and strode out of the kitchen, saying over her shoulder, "Perfect. You guys up for a movie while we wait?"

"I'd love to stay for a movie," Chloe said and drug Jimmy with her into the living room. "I could use the time to relax. With all the excitement, I didn't realize how tired I am." She pushed Jimmy down on the couch and stretched out on it, resting her head in his lap. "What movie did you have in mind," Chloe asked innocently.

Lois was searching through her freshly unpacked movie shelf and said offhandedly, "I just got the Matrix trilogy with all the special features and stuff. We could watch one of them if you want." Clark had taken a seat on the love seat while she spoke. Lois turned slightly and looked at them, noticing the seating arrangements. The only open space would put her right next to Clark. She looked at Chloe suspiciously because her cousin had a look on her face that suggested she was pleased with herself...too pleased.

Truth be told, Lois wanted to be near him, but didn't want to want to. They settled on the second movie and she put it in and sat down. She had had enough of over thinking what was happening to her. By doing so, she was enabling her feelings to control her. The only thing to do was relax and stop obsessing. _I'm just going to sit here and enjoy my friend's company_, she thought.

Clark was thinking what a nice day it had been just hanging out with Chloe and Jimmy, but mostly Lois. Even though they worked together all day he wasn't tired of seeing her. On the contrary, as he sat next to her he felt calm and content.

Some time later he heard a knock on the door and got up to answer it. Lois got up as well and went into the kitchen. She grabbed paper plates, napkins, and four drinks. Lois and Clark got back to the group at the same time and proceeded to pass everything out.

Everyone was silently eating and watching the movie, except for Chloe who was watching Lois and Clark. She noticed that when they didn't think the other was looking they would sneak glances at each other. Clark didn't like mushrooms and she noticed him wordlessly place them on Lois' plate, aware that she loved them, and she automatically passed her crusts to him. Lois finished her drink, but was apparently still thirsty. Chloe watched as she met Clark's eyes and a silent conversation passed between them. It ended with Clark giving a little sigh and handing her his drink. She smiled brightly at him and he soon sported one to match.  
Lois leaned into Clark and he slid the arm that had been resting on the couch behind her onto her shoulder. Chloe's eyebrows shot into her hairline. She was going to have to talk to each of them separately and figure out what was going on.

Lois relaxed into Clark's warm embrace. It felt amazing being this close to him. Lois breathed in his clean scent and sighed happily. She felt like she had come home. She had to fight her sudden desire to lean up and kiss him. Lois chastised herself for the thought. Thinking things like that was dangerous and she couldn't let herself explore the idea. She had to be satisfied with their friendship, she decided, and shifted bringing them even closer together.

Clark felt her shift and looked down at her. Her complete focus was on the TV. He wondered if their closeness was affecting her at all, she looked oblivious to it. He on the other hand, was aware of every single place their bodies were touching. Her shirt had ridden up on her waist exposing a strip of her tanned hip and stomach. He had to mentally restrain himself from reaching down to feel her silky skin. _Watch the movie, Clark_, he commanded himself. He was angry with himself about the less than honorable thoughts and dreams that kept popping into his head lately. His parents certainly would not approve.

When the movie ended, Chloe looked over at them again and saw that Lois had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Clark looked at Chloe and mouthed, 'she's asleep' to her. Chloe nodded. He shifted, trying not to jostle her. He slipped off the couch, picked her up and headed for her bedroom.

Clark stood beside her bed but hesitated to put her down. She was so serene in her sleep and she fit in his arms so perfectly. Finally, he shifted her so that he could hold her in one arm and leaned down pulling the covers down with his free hand. Then he placed her gently on the bed and covered her. He once again found himself rooted in place. With a mind of its own, his hand reached down and brushed a stray hair off of her face. She shifted and mumbled almost inaudibly, "Hmm Clark."

He pulled his hand back quickly and left the room closing the door silently behind him. As he joined Chloe and Jimmy they were shutting the TV off. "I don't know about you two, but I have to get going. I won't be back to Smallville till really late as it is."

"Yeah, you two should go. I think I'm going to stay with Lois tonight. I have some things I want to get done here tomorrow anyway. Plus, I promised to help Lois finish unpacking the rest of her things," Chloe said. She ran her hand down Jimmy's arm and pulled him closer gently kissing him. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Clark," she said turning to him.

"Are you sure," Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. You guys drive safely. I'll call you later Clark."

"Okay night," Clark said and gave her a hug.

Once the door closed behind them, Chloe went in search of something of Lois' to sleep in. She was going to get to the bottom of Lois and Clark's strange behavior, starting with getting details out of Lois tomorrow. She smiled in anticipation.

0000000000

_Water cascaded down his tan chest. Lois needed to feel him, to touch him, to taste him. She placed her hands on top of his shoulders and ran them down his chest. Their journey paused to message his chest. He flexed it under her fingers and she sighed contentedly. Her hands moved onward tracing the defined line cutting his abs in half._

She looked into his eyes and saw unbridled passion being held barely in check as he restrained himself in order to let her hands explore him. When he looked at her like that she felt her core pulse and liquid fire poured down her stomach to settle there. She dug her nails back up his body causing him to shudder and buried her hands in his dark wet hair. She leaned up towards him and he bent to meet her. Their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. He pressed her against the shower wall and began kissing her sensitive neck, licking and sucking off the water as it ran down it. She moaned and mumbled out her encouragement. Her breathing grew erratic as his body pinned her against the wall. He ground against her, and a groan escaped her lips. The water cascaded over them. Her skin was on fire and each drop sent a tingle through her as it made a lazy path down her.

Flash

_His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and his mouth was eliciting indescribable pleasure as he greedily sucked and drug his teeth across her erect nipple. She gasped and arched into him calling out his name. She felt him smile against her chest and he began brushing his lips down her stomach and stopped just below her belly button. He tenderly grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin there, eliciting a gasp from her._

He looked up at her as he knelt in front of her. He made a stunning picture. His dark hair looked ink black wet and it clung to his forehead…Her heart skipped a beat and all she could think was that he was sexy as hell. The water made his skin glow and his blue eyes shone like sapphires behind long dark lashes. A droplet of water clung to one of his lashes sparkling in the light. When he blinked it began to run down his cheek. Lois' stomach tightened even further and she bent down to kiss the drop off his cheek.

Flash

_She felt herself being lifted up and she looked down to watch as he settled her legs over his strong shoulders. Before another thought could enter her mind she felt a streak of sensations as the sensitive nerves at her core registered ecstatic pleasure and shot it through her body. His tongue stoked and tasted her. She moaned out, 'god yes'. He took a finger and pressed it slowly into her, searching for that one spot that would send her over the edge. He added another finger and swirled them. She bucked against him increasing his pace and urging him on._

Flash

_Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and the water was cascading over them. She pulled his face roughly against hers and her tongue darted into his mouth. His teeth clamped on it and he pulled away dragging his teeth along her tongue. She harshly gasped into his ear, "I want you now."_

He captured her mouth and electric chemistry shattered over them. He pulled her up high against his chest and quickly entered her. She let out a silent groan throwing her head back. Their wet bodies slipped across each other allowing their pace to quicken. He moved into her and she impatiently pulled him deeper with her legs. Their wet bodies glided over each other and a moan was shared between them as he hit just the right spot. She yelled his name and scraped her nails across his shoulders.

"Say it again," she heard him gravely pant against her ear.

"Wha-" was all her excited mind could muster.

"Say it again. My name."

She gave him a low chuckle and purred, "Clark." He moved into her again and she threw her head back seeing stars, and she crashed over the edge.

0000000000

She heard a voice urgently calling her and it ripped her out of sleep. She frantically sat up in bed and looked around the room breathing heavily. Her hand wiped away the sweet beading on her brow as she tried to calm her breathing and cool her burning body. She desperately attempted to piece her dream together, when out of no where a hand touched her arm. Shock seized her and in reflex she jerked away. In her haste she ended up throwing herself off the bed, landing heavily on the floor with a curse.

She jumped up quickly to confront her unknown attacker. On her feet, she assumed a martial pose. Then she heard a familiar voice ask, "Lois? Are you okay?"

As the owner of the voice registered to her she relaxed. "Chloe what are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me," she shouted. She put a hand over her chest and once again tried to calm her racing heart.

"Well, I stayed when the guys left because I wanted to help you finish up tomorrow. You were calling something out that I couldn't understand and it seemed like you were having a nightmare, so I tried to wake you. It backfired and you flipped off the bed. Are you okay," Chloe finished motioning Lois to sit back down.

Lois hesitated for a second and then sat, staring at the wall behind Chloe. What had she been dreaming about? Whatever it was had her heart racing and her body extremely worked up in a disturbingly familiar way. She thought frantically not wanting to let it slip away. Then it hit her like an anvil. A Shower and Clark. She tried to put the pieces together and more images began to slowly become clear to her. The more she dug into the memories the faster they came, and soon she was remembering more than just a shower. Her holding Clark's wallet. His arms around her reaching for it. Running and falling on the bed. Kissing. Clothes quickly coming off. Their bodies moving together. Clark calling her name out.

The images slammed together into a cohesive memory and Lois once again jumped off the bed. "Oh my god! We had sex. No wonder my head is so confused," she yelled so absorbed in her revelation that she failed to remember that she was not alone. Her fingers began messaging her temple, trying to ease the dull ache spreading there. Pacing back and forth quickly she reran the memories over and over.

Chloe sat stunned on Lois' bed. What was Lois talking about? She couldn't keep silent any longer. "Who had sex," she asked breaking the heavy silence. She reached out and turned the bedside lamp on to see Lois' face better.

Lois looked up at her panicked, realizing that she had just verbalized her thoughts. _Oh crap_. How was she supposed to explain this? "Uhhhhh, nothing. It was just a really strange dream," she supplied lamely. Chloe continued to just stare at her, waiting for more details. "Me and Brad Pitt hit the sheets in dream land is all," she added and Chloe looked at her skeptically.

"I can't believe you're trying to lie to me, Lois. I know you too well for these stunts." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow - looking very much like an annoyed Lois. "You want to try telling me the truth and while you're at it let me in on whatever it is that's been bothering you lately."

Lois' stomach knotted nervously. "What are you talking about? Nothing has been bothering me," she lied ineffectually.

"I'm not blind Lois. Now come on and tell me. You know I'm always here for you."

Lois recognized the caring in her cousin's words and let out a defeated groan. "I've been having unexpected feelings for someone," she said meekly.

"Clark," Chloe stated knowingly.

Lois' head shot up. "I didn't say that. Who mentioned Clark."

She met Chloe's eyes. "Do you really want to play the denial game or would you like to get it off your chest? I'm not blind. I see how you two are behaving around each other lately."

Lois huffed and sat heavily on her bed. "Fine. You're right. It started with that bitch Maxima. She suggested that there was something between us. Well, not so much suggested as stated it and then tried to kill me because of it." Chloe moved to Lois' side and took her hand physically expressing her support. "Then the psycho interrogator asked me if I loved him." Lois trailed off and became very introspective.

"Clark told me about that. He said that you answered yes, but you had pushed the sensor off your finger," Chloe provided with a shrug of her shoulders. Lois remained silent and after a moment looked up into Chloe's eyes with a small frown. "Oh. Ohhhh. You didn't take the sensor off," Chloe said as a statement not a question, shaking her head.

"No Chloe, I didn't." Lois sounded defeated. Then her body became rigid and she angrily exclaimed, "I was doing just fine. I was happy. I had work and friends, and my life was not sucking. Then these two strangers blow my sense of normalcy out of the water and make me feel things for a completely unavailable person who's only ever seen me as an annoyance to be tolerated."

Chloe ran her hand through Lois' hair in an attempt to sooth her and clasped her hand stopping her rant. Lois was having a melt down and Chloe realized she was going to have to channel her best Dr Phil material to calm her down. Chloe turned Lois' head and looked into her eyes. "First of all, Clark sees you as way more than an annoyance. If he felt that way would he choose to work with you or spend his day off helping you move?" Lois narrowed her eyes in thought and remained silent. "You know he wouldn't. You may be surprised by how you're feeling but..." Chloe paused became sheepish.

"What," Lois said after a second.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but I saw enough of a connection between you two way back when you were attending Smallville High to make me...to make me jealous."

Lois spluttered out a laugh. "What? You've got to be kidding me. That's ridiculous. And people need to stop saying we have a 'connection'," she said grumpily.

"I'm just telling you what I saw, and I'm not the only one. Jimmy has said for years that you two have electrifying chemistry. Also, when Lana got back from Paris she thought the two of you were together. She told me and Clark as much."

At the mention of Lana, all emotion drained from Lois' face and her jaw twitched as she ground her teeth. "Well we wouldn't want something coming between the happy couple now would we," she said coldly.

She was jealous of Lana, Chloe realized. Tonight certainly was a night for revelations. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Lois jealous. She must really have it bad for Clark. Chloe decided to steer clear of Lana for the moment and continue her pep talk, "Besides, you two don't say it, but I know that you are basically best friends. You spend more time with him than I do with Jimmy and we're engaged."

"We work together. We're bound to see each other," Lois pointed out.

"You two don't have to work together as much as you do. He two don't have to collaborate on most of your stories, but you do anyway. You also see him after work a lot. You told me a little while back that you went out to a bar after work and were together so long that you had to get a hotel room."

Lois blushed, cleared her throat and looked away from her - none of which Chloe missed. She quickly put her reaction together with what Lois had said when she first woke up, and thought she knew what was going on. She treaded lightly, "Lois, did something happen between you that night?"

Lois looked back at Chloe and she could tell that she had put the pieces together. She might as well get it off her chest. Maybe she would feel better afterwards. She could only hope. It couldn't get worse, right? "I can tell you already know that something happened," she chuckled and nudged her cousin's shoulder. She narrated their evening up until the point where she and Clark had sat down to eat.

"I've been having dreams about us being _together_," she put special emphasis on together and Chloe easily understood her meaning. "And I thought it was just my Id playing stupid tricks on me, but tonight it was like the clouds rolled back and the dreams came into focus. They are so not dreams. We had sex, Chloe," Lois whispered with incredulity. "The worst part is that if I am really honest with myself, I knew all along, but I couldn't face all the changes lately. Everything has been happening all at once and I've been a bit overwhelmed. I know I'm a good liar, but the morning after it happened, I took the gold medal in lying to myself. At that moment I was telling myself anything to make it not true." Her grim eyes fell to her hands as they fiddled with the bed sheet. "But I guess I have to face the music eventually. Why not now." Chloe's forehead drew together at the resignation she heard in her cousin's voice.

It was what Chloe had expected, but it still surprised her. It was unbelievable, but true. "Wow. I mean really, WOW. Has he said anything to you about it?"

"No. I don't think he remembers. We drank a lot. Besides he has acted completely normal around me even after everything that's happened lately. Nothing has changed for him, while I'm sitting over here drowning in change." She threw herself back onto the bed and pulled her pillow over her face letting out a muffled scream of frustration.

Chloe mulled over everything she had been told. She didn't think Clark was as unaffected as Lois seemed to believe. For instance, there were the glances he kept giving Lois when she wasn't paying attention, and the way he had looked at her in the kitchen was full of meaning. Chloe kept her conclusion to herself and determined to talk to Clark to see where he stood.

Chloe lay down next to Lois and wrapped an arm around her. "It's going to be all right, Lois. I'm always here for you," she said wrapping her arm tighter around Lois.

Lois' head popped out from under the pillow and she rested on top of it. She let out a sigh. "I know it will. I can beat this. It's only Smallville after all," she said weakly. "I do, however, have a new found appreciation for your struggle in high school with Captain Oblivious."

They both let out a small laugh. "Yeah, he is pretty oblivious." Chloe brushed Lois' bangs behind her ear and said, "You should get some sleep. It's really late."

Lois nodded and hugged Chloe. "Yeah. Thanks for listening. I think I feel better."

"No problem. Good night."

"Night."

They shifted on the bed getting comfortable. She definitely needed to talk to Clark, was her thought right before her eyes became heavy and she succumbed to sleep.

TBC


	3. First Flight

Summary: I'm not really good with summaries, but Clark and Chloe talk. Lois and Clark go on a story investigation.

So without further ado...I give you chapter three.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe had been trying to talk to Clark for days, but they were both so busy that they kept missing each other; and what she wanted to talk to him about needed to be said in person. They had finally been able to made lunch plans today, and she was almost to the little Italian restaurant where they were meeting. Questions she had for Clark ran through her head as she entered the restaurant. She looked around the small place, searching for him. She spotted him at a corner table in the back. When he noticed her, he waved. She returned the wave and moved towards him. "Hey Clark," she said as she sat down. "Have you been here long?"

"No, just a few minutes. How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Really well. I just have a few details to hammer out and I'll finally be done," she said with excitement.

The waitress came and took their drink orders. They spent the next fifteen minutes chatting and catching up. Chloe knew that she needed to be careful how she brought up what she wanted to talk about. "Lois mentioned to me that you two went out to a bar a little while back and you got drunk," she finished incredulously. She looked straight into his eyes, questions written all over her face.

Clark looked a little uncomfortable before he said, "Yeah. It was the weirdest thing. Lois insisted that I drink and before I knew it I was feeling odd. When I described what was wrong with me, Lois laughed at me and told me that I was just drunk."

"How is that possible? I mean you're…you."

"I'm not entirely sure, but I did find out from one of the bartenders that the alcohol we were drinking is brewed in Smallville," Clark supplied with a little shrug.

"So, after you realized you were getting drunk, you kept drinking? That doesn't sound like you. You would usually stop immediately and figure out what was happening. Why didn't you?" Their food arrived and they continued their conversation while they ate.

"Well, my head wasn't exactly clear at the time. I wasn't analyzing the situation lucidly. Besides, I've never been drunk before. It's another normal experience that I've never had. It was…different. Plus, Lois and I were actually having a really good time," Clark finished meekly, realizing how lame his explanation sounded out loud.

"Yeah, I heard you were having a good time, all right," Chloe said mischievously. Clark squinted his eyes at her. "Lois may have also mentioned that you kissed her." Chloe wagged her eyebrows at him and her face split into a Cheshire grin.

Clark cleared his throat and took a sudden interest in his plate. "Yeah. That. That got out of hand. She made me a crazy dare and I was just trying to turn the tables on her." His eyes remained glued to his plate, so he missed it when Chloe's grin grew even larger.

"What do you mean by 'it got out of hand'," Chloe asked innocently and took a bite.

Clark's face formed a tortured aspect. "Chloe. You know what I mean."

"Sure. You really enjoyed kissing my cousin," she supplied nonchalantly and had to use her hand to cover the smile that she couldn't wipe off her face.

His mind was wondered back to the kiss a lot since it had happened. When it did, it was almost like he could feel her soft lips pressed against his and her pliable body molded against him all over again. If he was honest, he had more than enjoyed the kiss, he had loved it. He realized that that shouldn't surprise him – this wasn't the first great kiss between him and Lois. He had honestly enjoyed the whole night. He found himself thinking about her a lot and desperately trying to figure out exactly what his feelings were, not to mention what to do about them.

"Yes Chloe. Is that what you want to hear," he replied defensively. His hands ran through his hair, reminding him of when hers had done the same.

"If it's the truth then, yes," she said disarmingly. He looked up at her and she smiled at him reassuringly and patted his arm. "Honestly, I've noticed a shift in your relationship recently. I just haven't known how to bring it up to you; but you look and talk about her differently. I was curious how you felt about it. You know me, I can't help myself," she said expectantly waiting for his answer.

"We're just friends, Chloe." He quickly filled his mouth to avoid having to say more. How was he supposed to explain things to Chloe that he wasn't sure of himself?

"Friends who kiss each other, spend practically every waking moment together, and stare at each other when you think no one is looking," Chloe listed off on her fingers. She took Clark's hands, drawing his eyes to hers. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Clark's eyebrows drew together and he took a deep breath. "I don't know, Chloe."

"Wow. You do," she said excited.

"What makes you say that," he asked confused, pulling his hands back a few inches.

Her smile made him almost believe she could somehow read his inner most thoughts. He felt her hands follow his across the table and start to gently rub the backs. "Because I know you and can read the signs. Mostly though, if I had asked you that question at any other point in your relationship, you would have practically bitten my head off in your rush to deny it," she giggled. He rolled his eyes, but mentally conceded that she was probably right. "So," she said turning serious. "Since you obviously like her are you going to do anything about it?"

Clark's stomach clenched. Chloe had managed to get to the heart of his dilemma. He had been asking himself that very question, but as usual things were never simple with Lois Lane. He looked up at Chloe, his struggle evident on his face, "I've been thinking about it quite a bit, Chloe." She smiled hopefully at him, he shook his head aware that he was about to erase her smile. "And I don't think I can do anything, even when I do sort through whatever it is I'm feeling." He vented his frustration by stabbing the food on his plate.

Chloe was surprised and couldn't hide it. "Okayyyy," her head cocked to the side. "Why not?"

"Lots of reasons," he said and his eyes glazed over introspectively and he stared out the window.

"What might they be," she asked, his vague comment forcing her to dig. "Is it your secret?"

He picked up his water glass and stared at its contents, taking a moment to organize his thoughts. "How about we start with the fact that she sees me as nothing more than a hay haired country boy," he said irritated.

"Clark, I think you know better than that. She enjoys busting your chops, I'll give you that, but I think you know that she respects you and sees you as much more than a simple farm boy."

Chloe's blue eyes seemed to see through him again. He shifted nervously under her gaze and breathed deeply. "I'll tell you what I know, Chloe." His voice betrayed no emotion when he said, "She has practically beaten me over the head with the fact that she could never accept my other worldly aspects. She didn't know it, but every time she talked about Oliver and the Green Arrow, she might as well have been talking to me."

He leaned back and bore holes into the ceiling. "But Clark, you like each other," Chloe offered trying to sway him.

"Yeah? Well she loved him and still walked away. What would stop her from doing the exact same thing to someone that she…that she 'likes', as you say. " He finally looked back down at her and she could see his regret. "I've already driven one girl away who decided she couldn't handle what being with me entails."

The pain in his eyes broke Chloe's heart. Chloe drew her brows together sadly and spoke softly, "Clark, you're not Oliver and she's not Lana."

"No, I'm not." He threw his hands in the air and let them fall back onto the table with a thud, showing his complete frustration. "I'm worse, and I can't stomach the thought of hurting her like he did. I saw the aftereffects, and I won't be responsible for causing that," he said with his normal '_weight of the world on my shoulders_' look.

"You don't want to hurt her, or you're afraid to get hurt," Chloe asked and received a glare in response.

"I'm worried about Lois."

Chloe nearly stood up as she said, "This is Lana marrying Lex all over again! You will risk body and limb in all sorts of dangerous situations, but when it comes to your heart you're locked up tighter than Fort Knox."

He practically growled, "Chloe sit down," and he pulled her into her seat. "I care, okay! I'm thinking about both of us here. We've both had a lot of heart ache and I refuse to add to it," his finger tapped the table after each word and his voice trailed off at the end. This conversation had gotten out of control, he thought. His voice softened and he said, "This isn't how I want things to be, but maybe I need to accept that it's my fate to be alone. I'm sorry, Chloe, but I'm not going to lose one of my best friends in an impossible situation."

"You're not even going to give the two of you a chance to prove you wrong. You would be surprised what Lois is capable of." She was concerned for both her best friend and cousin. She had come around to Jimmy's point of view and thought that Lois and Clark would be great for each other. They were really different, but they seemed to balance each other out.

Clark was emotionally barricading his heart behind his powers, as usual, she noted sadly. Her cousin wasn't much better, she was burying her feelings too, never wanting to show vulnerability. Could two of the most stubborn people alive get over themselves long enough to see each other, she wondered. After this disappointing conversation, she wasn't sure.

"Chloe, you know that nothing is that black and white with me," he said breaking her out of her thoughts. "I have finally decided to embrace who I am and all my concentration is on helping people right now." He stood and retrieved the check off the table. "I wish things were different, you know I do, but this is how my life is. I have to get back to the Plant. Lois has probably sent out a search party for me by now. I'll talk to you soon." He walked towards the front and paid before leaving the restaurant. His shoulders were slumped dejectedly and he didn't look back.

"Clark," Chloe whispered to the vacant seat beside her. She wanted to do something for him. Something to make all the pieces of his life fit together and bring about his fairytale ending, but for the life of her she had no idea how.

She was worried that Clark was taking his new hero duties to unhealthy lengths. He was obsessed and she had begun noticing that anytime he couldn't help someone it chipped away at him. He was embracing his abilities, certainly, but they were beginning to be all he was at the exclusion of actually living a life. She huffed out an angry breath. Was life really so cruel that when the hero needed saving, even if it was from himself, that there was no one around to do it?

Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts. "Hello."

0000000000

"Chloe have you seen Clark," she asked, venting her irritation by pacing around their desks. Leave it to Clark to disappear on her when something big was going down.

"Hey, Lois! Yeah, he just left. We were having lunch. You knew that."

"Oh yeah," she said flippantly, dropping a pen on her desk. "Finally!" She huffed in exasperation as she noticed him walking down the stairs. "He's here. Thanks Chloe." She had the phone snapped shut before her cousin could respond. "Get over here, Smallville," she called out to him.

He walked to her side and looked down at the file she was holding. "What is it?"

Excitement radiated off of her and she grinned widely at him. "Well, you remember how we sort of ran into a dead end with that drug trafficking story?" He nodded and she continued, "As you know, I never let a story die, so I have been working one of my seedier sources over pretty thoroughly." At the mention of her source, Lois' face twisted in distaste and she smacked her tongue as if she had just tasted something foul.

A moment later the jubilant look was back. "And it totally paid off. He has this hot tip that the shipments are coming in through South Port. He even knows the warehouse number," she said and stepped back to gauge his reaction expectantly.

"That's great, Lois," he said and she could tell that he was really distracted.

"That's it? I tell you that we are about to break the story of the year and all I get is 'that's great, Lois'," she remarked indignantly, adopting an irritated pose, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. He was about to reply when she burst out, "And why do you have a look on your face like your dog just died. What happened? You were fine this morning. Did something happen at lunch with Chloe?"

Clark couldn't restrain a little chuckle. Lois' mind could shift gears so fast that he was often left running to catch up. He channeled a little of her enthusiasm and said, "This is really great. You're right, Lois. And no, nothing exciting happened at lunch, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Did your guy mention when the next shipment comes," he asked trying to reflect further questions by distracting her.

She eyed him skeptically and paused wondering if she should grill him more about his distracted attitude. "Yes," she finally said slowly. "I hope you don't have any hot plans tonight, because you have a date with me at warehouse 352." She punched his arm and smiled at him. "And wipe that martyrs look off your face," she commanded. "You want to talk about it?" He smiled at her but shook his head no. "Well, whatever is wrong, the world is not ending." Then annoyance flashed in her eyes. "Tell me this doesn't have something to do with Lana."

"No, Lois. You may find this hard to believe, but my thoughts are not constantly filled with Lana," he said becoming irritated.

"You're right...I do find that hard to believe," she retorted with a laugh.

_How can I worry about Lana when another frustrating brunette fills all my thoughts?_ "I don't have time to think about Lana. I'm too busy being driven crazy by a head case co-worker that sits across from me." He gave her a pointed look and feigned deep annoyance.

She flashed him a thousand watt smile and chuckled. "You're welcome. Just lighten up…or else," She pointed at him and her eyebrows rose in mock threat. He stared into her eyes as they sparkled over the rim of her coffee cup.

He felt all the tightness that had formed in his shoulder from his extracurricular work recently, loosening. She had a mysterious ability to push him in just the right way and say the right thing when he let his problems and the world weigh him down. He realized that at that moment he felt better than he had in a week. The week she had been on assignment. _Did I just go there_, he asked himself.

A smile crept over him. "Or what," he asked as she raised her glass to her lips. His smile turned suggestive. "Will you take me out, get me drunk and drag me back to your hotel room again," he mocked.

Lois spit her coffee out in a shower and she bent over choking. He hurried over to her and rubbed her back, "Lois. Lois, are you okay," he asked concerned.

"Wrong pipe," she got out between coughs. She didn't dare straighten until the blush that was now burning up her cheeks was gone. _Does he remember_, her mind was screaming. _Probably not. Clark doesn't joke about this sort of thing. Blush, yes. Joke, no. And what are you doing right now_, her Judas of a mind pointed out. "Damn brain," Clark's sensitive hearing caught her mumble. He wondered what the heck that was supposed to mean.

She was finally able to straighten and look at him. "All better," he asked with care. She nodded and soaked up the gentle way his eyes searched her face filled with concern. She felt herself slipping into his beautiful baby blues. She sighed and let out a mental string of curses in the direction of the woman who held his heart. "I know how much you love coffee, but breathing it really isn't the best form of ingestion," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. To cover for her previous loss of composure, Lois countered with a suggestive smile of her own. "Don't blame me if I'm shocked that you've obviously been thinking about... s_pending a night in my hotel room_," she purred and chewed on her lower lip. He felt her eyes sweep over his body and end their journey where they began locked with his eyes, burning with theatric intensity. He swallowed thickly. Her fiery eyes triggered images to flash before him.

_He stared down into glassy hazel orbs that belonged to the beautiful woman pressed against him; deep pools of passion reflecting his racing pulse and ragged breathing as they moved together. He leaned down and captured her mouth. Her lips brushed against his gently teasing him. He growled in frustration. He needed more of her. He deepened the kiss and swept his tongue into her eager mouth. He stroked it slowly across hers. She let out a moan that sent a shiver through him and he drug his teeth across her swollen bottom lip before taking it into his mouth. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she arched into him._

_He broke the kiss attempting to breathe and gain control as his body built dangerously towards climax. He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent. She called out in his ear and they crashed together, replete._

Lois' voice snapped him away from the erotic images playing in his head. What was she saying? "Clark you are too easy sometimes. One mild suggestion and you're blushing like a school girl."

He realized he had sat down at his desk at some point, which was a very fatuitous thing at the moment. He was in fact blushing...well, flushed would be a better description. He pulled himself closer to his desk, shielding himself from view. He couldn't let her see him, he thought nervously. He would either die of embarrassment or she would kill him; either way he'd be dead.

It wouldn't be so hard on him if the images weren't so real, but he swore he could still smell her fruity shampoo and taste her sweetness. She came closer to him with an amused smirk. "You're burning up there, Smallville." She placed her hand on his forehead to dramatize her witty remark. Her soft touch combined with her light perfume hitting his nose drove him into motion.

He bolted out of his chair. All he knew was that he had to get away from her. "I have to go track down a source. Give me a call and we'll make plans for tonight," he said in a rush as he nearly sprinted for the exit.

Lois misinterpreted his panic for anger and called after him, "Geez, come back, Smallville. It was just a little joke. Don't be so sensitive," she sighed and watched him take the stairs two at a time.

Clark dashed out of the building, hoping that she wouldn't follow him. He leaned against the brick walls of the Planet taking deep breaths. That _could have been bad_, he thought. _Could have been? Who am I kidding, it was awful. I was reduced to running from her._ He had to get a handle on himself by tonight or Lois would begin to think he was losing his mind. Hell, maybe he was. His own imagination was completely unnerving him.

0000000000

She had called him a few hours later and told him to meet her at her apartment at nine. "And wear something that won't stand out like a bright blue and red thumb on the docks at night," she ordered. She heard a knock on the door and padded bare foot to answer it. She was eating ice cream and having trouble getting the frozen desert out of the tub. She opened the door without looking up from her food and she said, "You're early." She felt him brush past her and she nudged the door closed.

"Hello to you too, Lois."

"You want some ice cream," she asked dismissively and finally looked up. He had already walked to the couch and dropped himself onto it, long limbs spread out. She had to keep her jaw from dropping. He was wearing a black leather bike jacket and a tight black t-shirt, neither of which she could ever remember seeing on him before. The clothes made him look a little dangerous and completely gorgeous. The black made his dark hair appear even darker and his eyes shine blue.

He was watching her watching him. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking, but she had fallen completely silent. "No thank you. I ate a few minutes ago." She still didn't say anything. He narrowed his eyebrows curious why she was so quiet. "What?"

She swallowed and turned away from him. "Is that a new jacket? I don't remember you wearing it before," she tried to sound as uninterested as possible. As she faced away, she worked on settling the hitch that had formed in her breathing.

His jacket? "Um, no actually it's pretty old. I got it when I was around sixteen. I had a bit of a rebellious streak the year before we met." He smiled self deprecatingly at her as she turned back to face him.

"Pfft. You had a rebellious streak? Are you kidding me? That's about as believable as if you told me you could fly. Did you refuse to milk the cows or stay out past nine thirty one Friday night," Lois teased sarcastically.

He took his jacket collar in his hand and pulled it out for Lois to inspect. "Hey look at the jacket. Does this look like my usual wardrobe?"

She eyed him closely and he found himself getting self conscious and shifting under her scrutiny. "No it certainly doesn't," she said appreciatively. "But a jacket doesn't mean much. Are you telling me your wild streak consisted of the purchase of a bunch of leather?" The mockery in her tone was not lost on him.

"Believe what you like, Lois. Ask Chloe if you want." He got up and walked into her kitchen getting a glass of water. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to justify his darker side to her. He guessed he just hated it when she treated him like a simple corn fed country kid with nothing to interest a girl from the big city. He was glad there was no red Kryptonite around because the way this conversation was making him feel; if there was he might just grab her and jump off another building.

"Okay, I'll bite. What does Chloe have to do with this?"

"Chloe found me when I didn't want to be found." He frowned at the unpleasant memory. So, why was he sharing it?

Lois was looking at him like she'd never seen him before. "What did you run away from home?" She laughed at her own joke and patted his back companionably. When he just stared intently at her it caught in her throat stopping her short. She searched his face to make sure he wasn't messing with her. "Are you serious? How have I never heard about this? I've known you for five years."

"It's not exactly a time in my life that I'm particularly proud of." To say the least, he thought.

"Well, I'm dying of curiosity here. Tell me about it," she leaned on the counter and gave him her full attention.

His eyes ran over her. He felt a surprising pull to tell her, but in the end paranoia where his secret was concerned snapped his mouth shut. "My mom lost her baby and I felt responsible. I couldn't face them, so, I left." They weren't lies. It just wasn't the whole truth, he justified to himself.

"That sounds more like you," she teased softly. Their eyes met and saw deep pain and hurt lurking there. "But you're not telling me everything." He looked up with surprise. "I told you that you aren't a good liar. Spill." She pushed herself onto the counter and waited.

He instinctively took a step back from her, his defenses going up. Her face was gentle as she watched him, but he feared he had said too much already. "Maybe sometime, Lois. Not tonight. We need to get going anyway."

He walked away from her and her eyes followed him thoughtfully into the living room. She could tell that this was a sensitive subject, so she didn't push him further. "I'll hold you to that," she whispered quietly, which, of course, he heard.

0000000000

The South Harbor was not a pleasant place. It had a bad reputation and the rap sheet to back it up. It was rough and known for all sorts of licentious activities. So, it didn't surprise either Lois or Clark that if a drug ring was going to take hold in Metropolis it would start in South Harbor.

The air was thick with smog from large ships and dock equipment. The harbor was murky and polluted. This was not a place that two white color reporters were welcome. These same two reporters coincidently were dressed in black, and trying to stay out of sight by sticking to the shadows. The rows of warehouses were packed closely together creating a maze of dark dirty alleys which cast long foreboding shadows. Basically, just being there was making Lois feel the need to shower.

Glass crunched under Clark's foot earning him a glare from Lois. Where the hell was this warehouse? She was as intrepid as they came, but this area didn't sit well with her at all. She couldn't wait to get the story and get home as fast as possible. She would never admit it to him, but Clark's large comforting presence at her side was the only thing keeping her here. A crash pierced the night behind them and Lois jumped clutching Clark's arm. A cat screeched and shot by the two dark clad figures. Lois let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and braced herself before looking up at Clark. Instead of the mocking or amused expression she expected, she found a mixture of concern and reassurance.

"I don't like this place," she hissed quietly explaining herself. Her eyebrows shot up and her words came out defensive.

"I didn't say anything, and I don't like it either," he whispered back. He pried away the death grip her hands had on his arm. He tried to reassure her with a smile as he took her left hand in his large right one. Her eyes traveled to their interlaced fingers, but she didn't pull away like she usually would. The simple connection to him was sending waves of comfort through her, and she felt safe for the first time since they had arrived in this god forsaken cesspool.

"Where the hell is this stupid warehouse," she asked voicing her frustration.

Clark searched the area using his X-ray vision. Other than some disturbingly large rats and a bum or two, he saw nothing of interest. "I think I remember that the 300 block is directly off the water," he supplied hopefully.

They walked on for a few minutes before Clark pulled on her hand stopping her abruptly. "Clark," she hissed questioningly.

"Shhh! I hear something."

She strained her hearing, concentrating into the night, but all she heard was the wind. "Well I don't, crazy." She tugged on his hand pulling him forward.

Two more towering warehouses were behind them when they both noticed a flickering light around the next corner. They both stopped. She put one of her free fingers over her lips, cautioning him to silence. He nodded and they moved as one to peek around the corner. Lois was expecting anything from a ROUS to Manuel Noriega. What she found was several scantily clad women standing in a group by the road. A struggling street lamp flickered overhead.

She whispered in Clark's ear, "Working girls?"

He nodded his head in affirmation. "I've heard that the cops have been trying to shut them down for years, but this area isn't exactly cop friendly. I think the operation moves around a lot, so they have trouble locating them" he whispered back.

"Lucky us," she replied sarcastically.

They skirted around the group and moved towards the bay. They finally started to see 300's appearing on the large warehouse doors. A few minutes of searching had passed when they both heard a whistle floating through the damp air followed closely by the steady crunch of boots nearing them. Lois saw Clark's head snap around with and a faraway look painted his handsome features.

"Clark, who is-" was all she got out before she was pressed against the cold wall of the building behind her. He pulled her jacket half down her right shoulder and his lips crashed against hers. She tried to mumble her questions against his insistent lips, but soon her body betrayed her; her arms wrapping around his neck. She fisted his hair in her fingers and pulled him down harder against her lips, all thought abandoning her.

Clark had meant the kiss as a cover, but it soon grew heated. His hand roamed over the exposed flesh of her shoulder and arm. A bright light suddenly shone over them causing them both to squint painfully. A gruff accented voice called out, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Clark half turned, revealing Lois to the owner of the voice. A harsh laugh escaped the man. He said, "Oh," and turned off the light. He was of medium height and he wore a black beanie on his head. Lois felt that his most important attribute was the automatic rifle slung over his shoulder. Even with her still recovering from the light's attack on her night vision, she could see the ugly lust filled leer on the man's face. "Sorry, friend. Don't mind me," he directed his words towards Clark, and quickly moved off into the night.

"Good one, Clark. You made that guy think I'm a prostitute." She was flustered from his kiss and it manifested itself as anger. How could the guy come to any other conclusion - considering the area and their disheveled appearance? Their breathing was heavy and Clark's hair was mussed. She jerked her shoulder, settling her jacket back in place. She admitted to herself that it had been quick thinking on Clark's part.

"Oh, you mean the one with the machine gun!" His voice almost squeaked indignantly. "I'd think you would prefer that to getting better acquainted with it." When she continued to glare, he added, "If it makes you feel better, he thinks I have to pay for it."

Her face relaxed and her eyes began to sparkle, "Oh you couldn't afford me, Smallville."

He frowned at her as she barely contained laughter. A snarky reply instantly popped into his head. _Does that explain Oliver?_ It was on the tip of his tongue, consequences be damned, he was going to win this round. But as if she could read his thoughts, she said, "I wouldn't if I were you."

He searched her face. Her eyes continued to sparkle with amusement, but a certain glint of knowing had joined it. Her brows rose in challenge. _Do I really want to deal with an angry Lois_, he asked himself.

He put on a look of childish innocence and faked ignorance. "What are you talking about Lois? Shouldn't we be going? I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here as soon as possible." His feet carried him in the direction the armed man had headed hoping he would lead them back to his friends. A small chuckle came from Lois that she hadn't meant for him to hear. He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep himself calm.

0000000000

The guy had not disappointed Clark. After cautiously trailing him, he had brought them to their target. They were crouched behind a large crate looking at warehouse 352.

She didn't see anyone around, but their guide was proof enough of shady dealings. "I don't want to stay here all night. I'm going to see what's inside." She rose and pressed herself against the building creeping towards the doors.

He scrambled after her horrified. He grabbed her arm halting her progress more roughly than he meant to, but he had to stop the crazy woman. "You can't just bust through the door! There are probably more armed men in there." Four to be exact, or at least four that he could see.

The fear and concern he was expressing touched her. "Relax, Clark. I'm not going through the damn door. Do you think I'm crazy?" His face said 'well if the shoe fits' and he shrugged. She punched his shoulder. "I'm not crazy. I'm going to look through that vent." She pointed and his eyes followed her finger.

"And you don't think that's crazy," he hissed. "That's almost three stories up. How do you plan on managing that?" His hands rested on his hips and he glowered at her.

"Easy." She pointed out a serious of ledges and overhangs. "I'm going to climb." She followed her statement by placing her hand on one of the ledges and pulling herself up.

"Lois you are insane. Get down! You're going to kill yourself," he pleaded with her. When that didn't work he tried to grab her, but she squirmed away from him laughing.

"No I won't. Get up here and keep an eye on me if you're that worried. No? Oh, how could I have forgotten that someone is afraid of heights?"

_Unbelievable. She's trying to kill herself but she stops to make fun of me._

Clark watched helplessly as she athletically scaled the side of the building. He stayed under her in case she made a mistake and fell. She was almost to her goal when a door on the side of the building opened and a large man stepped out quickly followed by another. Clark froze. The men were also carrying guns. An uncharacteristic drop of sweat crept down Clark's forehead as his eyes darted between the men and Lois. She was looking in his direction, frozen.

Clark couldn't do anything with her watching him. He moved slowly back into the cover of darkness. The two men were speaking another language and it was getting animated. The discussion escalated and got physical. They began shoving each other. The bigger of the two heaved his companion into the wall and held him against it staring menacingly into his eyes. The force of it shook the wall dislodging one of Lois' feet from the tiny ledge she was clinging to.

His sensitive hearing caught her sharp intake of breath. He hoped the others hadn't heard. In her haste to return the dangling foot to safety, she kicked the wall. The hollow thud was easily heard by the two fighting men and they stepped away from each other and looked up. They started yelling and aimed their weapons at Lois.

Clark moved without thought and knocked one of the brutes over while grabbing the barrel of his companion's gun, ripping it towards the ground. The gun went off and shot a line of bullets down the side of the building. The people inside were running towards the commotion and he heard three more sets of feet pounding closer from points outside the building.

Clark was frantically thinking that he had to get Lois out of here before she took a stray bullet. Then he could come back and easily deal with these guys. He looked up and saw her dangerously close to falling. His heart froze. The thought of her falling to her death gripped him like a vice. He had to go get her, but she would easily recognize him with his distinct leather coat. She was concentrating on the wall, trying not to fall. He quickly ripped his coat off and unsure what he was doing, he shot into the air.

He wrapped his arms around her: one arm around her chest the other around her neck. He wanted to shield her from bullets and keep her head immobilized so that she couldn't turn and look at him. He was doing it…he was actually flying. He looked towards the stars and they soared up. She immediately started to fight him. "Get your hands off of me, Bastard." Her fighting instantaneously stopped seconds later when her brain registered weightlessness and her eyes scanned down. She was floating, what seemed like, a thousand feet in the air.

As her fighting stopped, he sighed, relieved. Then he felt every muscle in her body tighten, hard as a rock, and the arm he had on her throat picked up her racing heart. "What the hell is happening? Did I die? No." Her hands ran over his arms. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me," she spit out angry again.

_I shouldn't be surprised she recovered so fast. You don't keep Lois down for long._ He had to say something to her, but how could he without giving himself away. He deepened his voice as low as it would go, added an accent that no people or land could claim, and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you. Please stop struggling. I'm kind of new at this whole flying thing."

He concentrated on a spot on the ground a couple of blocks from the docks and then gently moved towards it. "What! Why are you going around picking up people if you don't know what you're doing," Lois yelled at him.

"You were in trouble. So I helped."

"I was doing just fine."

"You were about to get shot."

She had felt shots landing near her. Not a pleasant experience, nor was almost falling off that wall. "Well, thanks." He landed and she tried to look at him, but he restricted her from turning. "Who are you?"

"Someone who's here to help. I'm going to take care of those guys with the guns. Try and be careful in the future," he preached, well aware that she would completely ignore him.

The guy's breath tickled her ear as he spoke in a deep rumble and some terrible accent. He felt familiar, she couldn't stop thinking. His large arms were suddenly gone. She felt a burst of wind hit her and she spun on her heals, looking up and around for him. She was met by empty space. He had completely disappeared. How was that possible? "Great, Lois, you're asking how it's possible that a man who can fly can mysteriously disappear."

She rubbed her temple as the reality of the situation hit her. She kept saying wow over and over again. Then as things clicked, she turned and ran at a dead sprint towards warehouse 352. Clark!

0000000000

After Clark had gotten Lois to safety he had flown back to the drug runners in a split second and easily taken them all out. He went to retrieve his jacket and slipped it on thoughtfully. Had Lois recognized him? Would it be such a terrible thing if she had? He shook his head. What was he thinking? He found some tape inside the building and set about tying up the men and trying to clear his head of confusing thoughts.

He heard Lois running towards him. She slowed to a walk and he stood to greet her. "Lois! Are you okay? I was so worried. What happened to you? You just disappeared," he exclaimed and claimed her in a hug. It was true. Seeing her almost fall and getting shot at had scared the hell out of him and he wasn't used to being scared. Then he quickly let go of her and took a hasty step back. Hugging her right after she'd just been in his arms was a terrible idea. He mentally kicked himself.

"Me? I wasn't the one left fighting two armed men with my bare hands!" Her eyes quickly scanned over him looking for injury. "Are you okay? What happened?" She had feared the worst and it had clenched her stomach with dread. But he looked okay. He was okay. Her stomach and her breathing began to relax.

Clark had thought about this before she arrived. "I'm fine." He noticed the way her eyes frantically moved over him and the concern they held. He tried to reassure her. "I'm okay really. I managed to knock out the first guy when I first surprised them. Then I wrestled the gun away from the second guy and cracked him over the head with it." She was staring at him incredulously while he told his story. "I looked up and you were gone. You'll have to explain that to me, by the way. That's when I heard more guys inside so I found cover. I didn't want to have to use the gun I'd taken. Then all of a sudden the men got thrown back like something had hit them." So, he did come back and 'deal' with them, she thought and concentrated on Clark again. "I didn't want to have them running away when they woke up, so I went inside and found some duct tape that I used to restrain them," he said with a wave of his arm as if the whole situation was just so simple. He tried to keep his story simple and the lies minimal. What he said was mostly true…mostly.

"Wow. Hello Jean Claude Van Dam, what did you do with Clark Kent." She moved closer to him and ran a reassuring hand down his chest, making sure for herself that he wasn't hurt. Satisfied she looked into his eyes and said sincerely, "Thanks for what you did back there. You kinda…kinda saved my life." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. He felt like he was drowning. His hands were white knuckled fists at his sides as he restrained himself from pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers. "I couldn't let them kill you. Who would drive me crazy then?" When he had been faced with possibly losing her he had panicked. His mind ran wild. _Oh god. I am in so much trouble. How did this happen. _She had driven him crazy...so crazy that he fell in love with her_._ He stumbled back a few steps when his mind finally said the words…_I love her_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: First of all, this turned out to be a lot longer than I anticipated. I may have rushed the ending because I was getting tired last night, but if I was going to stop this seemed like an ideal place. So I'm thinking about doing a short piece on Lois' reaction to the flight, which I pretty much ignored. Also, I wanted to wrap up their investigation of that story.

I threw in a very dorky movie reference which I'm curious if anyone understood. ROUS. It didn't appear in my first two drafts, but I thought 'what the hell it makes me laugh'. I can just imagine people looking at it and scratching their heads wondering what the hell it stood for. It would be from Princess Bride – rodent of unusual size.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please continue to review because I love to read them!


	4. Lois' Mission

Sorry I took so long on this, but work has been busy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had spent the next hour taking pictures of the warehouse and grilling the tied up men. They had, of course, called the police, but considering the part of town they were in neither was surprised at how long it took them to respond. They had given the police their statements, Clark's being heavily edited, and were now driving towards Lois' apartment.

She was giddy from the night's events. So much had happened and her mind couldn't rest. It kept bouncing from one thing to another. The story had turned out even juicier than she could have hoped. They discovered that two of the operation's armed guards were off duty dirty cops. It always helps to have people on the inside, she would give them that. If that weren't enough, they found evidence that showed that the dealers had bought off several influential people in the port authority's office. Not that that was a big shock considering the amount of drugs they had found.

All of this usually would have crowded every other thought out of her head, but something even bigger had happened that amazed her even more. She had been saved by a mysterious stranger…who flew. He flew and he had taken her along for the ride. Her stomach flipped at the memory of soaring weightlessly high above the city.

As if he could read her thoughts, Clarks broke her quiet meditation, "What a night, huh? You never got around to telling me how you managed to disappear into thin air." He tried to put as much incredulity and curiosity into his tone as possible.

He was watching as she took her eyes off the road and cast him a side long glance. "It was the most amazing thing, Clark. I was moments from slipping off that building when I felt arms wrap around me. I wasn't thinking straight and thought someone was attacking me, which considering where I was, was pretty impossible. I tried to fight him off, but he didn't fight back, he just held me. That's when I started to look around and realized…I r-realized that I was high in the air…flying." He heart picked up just thinking about it.

She saw his eyebrows shoot up. "Flying? You flew?" He could play stupid with the best of them.

"Not me. The guy holding me, Clark," she said exasperated, rolling her eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Clark ran his eyes over her and gently touched her shoulder.

His concern made her smile. "No. He took me a few blocks away and set me down. He said he was here to help and then disappeared. I'm pretty sure he's the one who beat up our friendly neighborhood drug dealers."

"Hmm. You could be right. That would explain a lot." Clark rubbed his hands together, his nerves a little frayed. She didn't seem to be suspicious of him at all. He took a deep calming breath. _I think I got away with it. Everything is fine._

He was trying not to stare at her while she drove; his self admit ion of love for her fresh on his mind. He wasn't being terribly successful. He watched transfixed as she animatedly was describing her flight. Her eyes flashed with enthusiasm and she waved her hands to emphasize her points. He felt a large smile appear, he couldn't help himself. She wasn't freaked out by his ability. It sounded like she had actually enjoyed the experience. Warmth spread through his entire body. The way she seemed to accept him – well the flying stranger – loosened a knot he hadn't realized had formed around his heart.

"As soon as we get back to my place I'm going to start working on this. We have a major scoop on this and we can't waste any time."

"You're right. Let's get to work," Clark said unbuckling his seatbelt.

They turned and smiled at each other. "We really have something here, Clark. Let's get ourselves out of the basement, shall we?"

"I won't complain if the first Kent-Lane piece inflates my paycheck with a move and a raise."

"Pfft. What is this Kent-Lane business? It's Lane-Kent all the way, and just try to argue with me."

Clark laughed and they got out of the car and walked across the street. He could handle being just friends with Lois after tonight, right? He had to. He reminded himself of all the very compelling reasons why that was true. His heart tightened as he mentally went down the list. He had to do this for both of them, he decided, and walked up the stairs to her apartment.

A\N: Okay guys, I know it's incredibly short, but I warned you it would be. To those of you who wanted me to just up and get them together after Clark figures out how he feels…how could I, when you will probably agree that the show could have been titled 'Angstville'. It's no fun if they don't squirm a little first.

Secondly, I added a little bit to the end of ch 2. During the part Lois recalls they slept together. I did so because I had a few people comment that Lois should have known from the beginning that she'd had sex. So, I put a band aid on the problem. This just goes to show you that I really do read and pay attention to your reviews. If you don't like something let me know and the same goes for if there's something you really want to see. You never know. You just might get your wish. I am not above retroactive change. :D


	5. To Be Or Not To Be

I guess this has a bride spoiler, so if you don't want a glimpse – if a very unlikely one – of what may happen in bride, then don't read this quite yet. I have been piggy backing with the show as it airs, but I'm jumping ahead now.

Okay guys, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois entered quite possibly the nicest restaurant in Metropolis. Chloe's wedding was just around the corner and the two love birds wanted to have an informal celebration of sorts with their closest friends: Lois and Clark. As the doors of the elevator slid open, Lois saw Chloe speaking with the maître de in the plush entryway and moved to join her. She made it to her side and rubbed her cousin's shoulder in greeting as Chloe continued speaking to the short Frenchman in a pin striped tailored suit.

When Chloe finished discussing the details of their reservation she turned to Lois with a large smile. "Hey! You're right on time. Where's your partner." She looked around for Clark. After their huge drug bust, Lois and Clark had been ripped out of anonymity and thrown together as partners with the hope that lightning could strike twice.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied with a laugh. "Where has Jimmy gotten off to?"

"He had a last minute deadline and will be just a few minutes late. Where's Clark? Since you two partnered up I haven't seen one of you without the other." Chloe meant to tease Lois, but it wasn't untrue.

Lois shook her head with a frown and fallowed the maître de through the full dining room. She spoke as they walked, "He left before me. I'm not sure why he's not here. He kept reminding me what time the reservation was, as if I'd be late." She huffed in annoyance and took the seat that the maître de pulled out for her.

"Your server will be here momentarily. Please enjoy your evening Mademoiselles."

Chloe thanked the man. He bowed his head slightly and returned to his place at the podium. "Clark probably just got stuck in traffic," Chloe supplied in an attempt to cover for him. Lois shrugged her shoulders in reply and silently looked around her beautiful surroundings. Royauté was located on the top of the Emperor Building. Windows enclosed the room on three sides. The kitchen lay somewhere behind the fourth wall. The city of metropolis spread magnificently below them, the lights of the town creating a sparkling mélange. It was a breath taking view that Lois and Chloe took a moment to appreciate from their window table vantage.

They stared out the window quietly enjoying the beauty of the city. A waiter came to their table bringing water and a bottle of Dom Perignon which he expertly opened, releasing only a small hiss. Lois watched as he poured the bubbling liquid into her glass, finishing with a twist of his wrist. He repeated the process standing beside Chloe's right shoulder and then left with a promise to return.

"This place is really amazing Chloe. I hear that you have to wait nearly a month just to get a reservation. How did you manage this?" Her curiosity was peeked. Chloe and Jimmy didn't exactly have deep pockets.

Chloe took a sip of her champagne. "Mmm," she finished with a 'tsk'. "Actually this was an engagement present from Lana," she said cautiously and watched Lois react using her peripheral vision.

Other than squaring her shoulders, she controlled her reaction to the news masterfully. She couldn't help that the simple mention of Lana's name made her stomach clench and her teeth grind. She hated it that the thought of Clark and Lana made her lose control. She was very fond of her control. She needed it. It was her base, but Clark had become like an earthquake shaking her foundation.

She sighed and forced the lid back on her control. "That was very thoughtful of her," was all she could manage turning to her glass for a distraction. She held it in her hand watching lines of bubbles streaming to the surface.

Luckily for her both Clark and Jimmy arrived. They were a welcome distraction from the current conversation. Greetings were shared among the group as the guys took their seats. Jimmy gave Chloe a quick kiss and big smile. The table fell into easy conversation as the waiter returned to pour champagne for Clark and Jimmy as well as deliverer their menus. He rattled off the specials of the night and moved away once again, giving them time to make their selections.

Lois was running on about her newest obsession. "So, after Jimmy's photo I've been trying to track this guy down, but he is really shy. Clark here hasn't been any help. You skeptic," Lois said shooting him a displeased look. "I mean how can you not get excited that this Good Samaritan is out there? He saved my life three times in a single week, for god's sake, and still you treat this story like it isn't worth any time."

"I just think we need more to go on than a blurry photo to write a legitimate story. If you can find him and get more, then I'll be on board." Clark had no intention of being found and thus thought this was an iron clad argument, but he had to admit that Lois had been making things difficult for him recently. He now knew how Oliver had felt when she was pursuing the Green Arrow. As much as he tried to distract her, she was a woman on a mission and refused to be deterred.

"Well you haven't been much help in that category either. Every time I think I have a lead on him, you suddenly realize that you have a meeting or appointment of some sort." She nudged his shoulder and her frustration was clearly evident. "I mean I know he's out there saving people, it's just a matter of providing tangible evidence and we'll have one hell of a story. Metropolis' own white knight!" Lois and Jimmy exchanged excited grins while Clark and Chloe shared a knowing look.

"Yes, exactly Lois. We need tangible evidence. That's all I'm saying." He emphasized his point by patting her hand. Their eyes met and the moment drew out. Clark's hand came to rest swallowing her smaller one.

Lois found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his clear blue stare. She swallowed as he sent her his most charming smile, and desperately tried to change the subject and break the dangerous tension she felt forming in the small space between them. "Well, we're not here to talk about work. Today is about my cuz and Jimmy." She was finally able to rip her eyes away from him and smiled tightly at the couple across the table. Her stomach flipped as she felt his thumb begin rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"You're absolutely right," he agreed his gaze following hers, innocently ignoring his thumb's ministrations. He knew he shouldn't be playing with her like this –the tease affected him too, evident by the tightening of his throat – but when he heard her pulse pick up he couldn't stop. The effort of appearing serene when his heart was beating double time took all the concentration he could muster and he didn't dare look down at her. He had been struggling with himself at moments similar to this for weeks now, and he had even surprised himself with his boldness at times. He knew he couldn't have her and that indulging himself like this would only make things harder on him, but when it came to Lois, he was finding that often his body didn't care to listen to what his head knew.

"I'm glad we agree on that." Lois let out a nervous laugh pulling her hand out from under his and using it to smooth a stray hair behind her ear as an excuse. _What's he doing? Does he realize he's even doing it? _She couldn't look at him. Her stomach fluttered as a small blossom of hope bloomed in her. She knew that innocent flirting had become more common between them recently. It was subtle, but it was there. She could see glimpses that he felt something too, but he held back. She figured that Lana had something to do with his hesitation. She fought to clear her mind of the tall dark man sitting beside her and bestow the proper level of attention on her engaged cousin.

Chloe watched intrigued as Lois and Clark were caught in their own moment. They were both looking at her, but she could tell their attention was focused on each other; it was obvious by how hard they were trying not looking at each other. Had something finally happened between them and she hadn't been told, she wondered.

"So, the wedding is just two days away. How are you two feeling," Clark asked trying to distract his thoughts away from the slender brunette at his side.

Simultaneous dopey smiles appeared on their faces as they turned to stare into each other's eyes. "Is it two whole days," Jimmy practically cooed. Lois noticed and rolled her eyes in disgust. Clark didn't miss her reaction and nudged her leg to tell her to behave, which only succeeded in eliciting another roll of the eyes.

"Yeah. I'm really excited. Just to go over the schedule real fast, the rehearsal starts at six and once we're done at the farm we have dinner reservations for eight," Chloe recited absent mindedly, her gaze remaining fastened to Jimmy.

Lois chuckled. "How could I forget? You remind me every time we talk. You would think that I hadn't helped you plan all of this."

Chloe turned back to Lois and Clark, an anxious frown materializing. "Are you sure you guys can't take tomorrow off?"

Lois recognized her anxiety and hurried to relax her. "Don't worry, Chlo, we are both getting off early and we'll be there." When her frown stubbornly remained, Lois continued, "We'll probably beat you there." She laughed lightly and put her hand on Clark's shoulder, meeting his eyes. "Won't we, Smallville," she said seeking his support.

He jumped in, "Of course. You have nothing to worry about, Chloe. We just have to finish up an exposé we were assigned last minute and then we're out of there. I'm even staying at Lois' tonight so that we can go in extra early tomorrow morning." He utilized his most confident smile and held up his middle and pointer finger. "Scouts honor," he said and she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well in that case…" Chloe trailed off and she finally relaxed.

The waiter returned to take their orders and Lois took the opportunity that the other's distraction provided to put her hand on the ridge of Clark's shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze. The muscle tensed as his head turned. He met her eyes and she let her lips turn up slightly as she mouthed, 'nice work'. His shoulder shrugged under her hand and his lips mimicked hers.

He was memorizing the many specks of color swirling in her hazel eyes. He became mesmerized by the way they sparkled and shone. The rest of the room seemed to drop away until there was just her.

She thought about his earlier affectionate touch of her hand. _If he wants to tease, I can tease_. Her finger tips tenderly traced his jaw as softly as a gentle breeze as she pulled her hand back.

Clark's heart raced. He tried to take a breath, but it felt like a lump the size of an apple was blocking his throat. She turned away from him and casually began giving her order to the waiter as cool and calm as could be. His eyes continued to bore into the back of her head, frozen in place. She faced him again and he saw her lips moving. What was she saying? He drug himself out of his daze and concentrated his hearing.

"Clark? Clark,"

"W-what," he stuttered a little dazed.

She saw his eyes refocus she asked again, "Are you okay. Are you going to order already? Don't make the poor man stand here all night."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Clark began ordering and Lois looked out the window, facing away from him to hide the amusement plastered all over her face. She laughed internally…her little maneuver had worked better than she had planned. She had finally admitted to herself how much she wanted him. She thought that maybe if she drove him a little crazy he would actually make a move.

Once Clark was finished and the waiter was gone, Lois raised her champagne flute. "To you Chloe and Jimmy." The other's followed suit.

"_May there always be work for your hands to do, _

_May your purse always hold a coin or two._

_May the sun always shine warm on you windowpane,_

_May a rainbow be certain to follow each rain._

_May the hand of your love always be with you,_

_And may God fill your heart with gladness to cheer you_."

Lois finished and 'tinks' were heard around the table as they tapped their glasses together before bringing them to their lips. Chloe and Jimmy kissed and the goofy grins were back on their faces to Lois' dismay. Chloe turned to her mischievously and asked, "So, what book did you get that out of Lois?"

"Hey! I liked it," she said defensively.

"Well it was certainly better than your last toast," she teased, inadvertently causing guilt to overtake Lois's features. Chloe reached across the table and took her hand smiling brightly. "I liked it too. Thank you Lois," she finished sincerely.

The four of them moved on to lighter subjects and laughter drifted frequently between them. Their first courses arrived, but the stream of conversation never died. When Lois was sure that Clark was looking at her, she decided it was about time to put her plan into action. She took a bite and excruciatingly slowly slipped her fork back through her lips and out. She rocked her head back and let her eyes gently shut. "Mmmmm," she purred and lazily ran her tongue across her lips. "Now that is great," she announced and took a peak at Clark. Sure enough his eyes were glued to her lips, which she wetted again for good measure. "What did you order, Clark?" She leaned into him examining his plate closely, her body pressing against his, and put her hand just above his knee to balance herself. She felt him stiffen. Her middle finger began drawing little circles on his knee and she went on nonchalantly, "Oh, the beef Carpaccio." She leaned even closer and whispered, her breath softly brushing his neck. "Leave it to you, Smallville. You're able to order practically anything at a fantastic restaurant and you choose a strip of raw meat." She 'accidently' let her lips brush his earlobe and gave a hoarse little laugh. _Your move_, she thought, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Clark jumped out of his seat and she had to jerk her head back to avoid being hit by his rising shoulder. He exclaimed, "I d-didn't…w-wash my hands." He was already moving towards the bathroom when he added over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

He walked as quickly as he could without drawing the ire of the rest of the restaurant's occupants. Lois watched him the entire time straightening herself in her chair with a feline grin. He disappeared around a corner and she let out an evil chuckle. This was turning out to be fun_. Is there anything more fun than making Clark Kent uncomfortable?_ She returned her attention to Chloe and Jimmy who were looking at her with utter astonishment. "What," she asked innocently and took another bite.

It was Chloe who spoke. "What do you mean 'what'! You just made Clark practically jump out of his skin. What did you say to him?"

"Mm," she murmured, taking her time in answering keeping her facade straight and calm. She stalled again by taking a sip of champagne. "Yeah. That was fun. I love champagne," she stated offhandedly, staring at the contents of her glass before continuing to eat as if the two people across from her weren't still staring at her like she had just sprouted wings.

"So, what did you say to get him so jumpy," Jimmy asked again with a curious smile.

"I simply mentioned that he could have ordered anything and he chose raw meat. I don't know what has him so jumpy." She looked at them with innocent doe eyes, as innocent as a feisty Lois Lane could look. Jimmy shrugged and returned to his plate. Chloe, however, was very suspicious. She knew Lois was up to something, she just wasn't sure what.

0000000000

Clarke splashed cold water on his face. Was Lois trying to kill him? His ear was burning and his stomach was cramped around a ball of liquid lava. He had to pull himself together, go back out there, and face her. He just hoped she was done playing her little game.

He wiped his face down and reluctantly left the safety of the bathroom. He returned to the table and sat. Her face was all innocence and her tone contained a forced cutsie tone as she said, "Squeaky clean?"

He gave a tight lipped plastic smile and he apprehensively glanced at her. His thoughts certainly weren't squeaky clean when she ran her fingers over his hand inspecting their state of hygiene. It was at moments like this that he wished that alcohol affected him. It would be really nice to loosen the tension that had spread throughout his body with a drink.

As the dinner went on Lois continued her barrage on his psyche. She managed to find inventive excuses to touch him, keeping him constantly on edge. Chloe watched carefully and soon picked up on Lois' subtle teasing and the way it was making an almost sweating Clark fidget.

Jimmy spoke up, "So, I don't think I've ever heard how you two met." He pointed his fork at Lois and Clark. "I'm assuming that it was through Chloe." He smiled at his fiancé.

Lois looked devilishly at Clark. "Chloe had something to do with it, but she didn't introduce us." Lois chuckled and she launched into telling the story. She told him about Chloe's supposed death and how she went to Smallville to investigate. "And then a huge bolt of lightning strikes right in front of my car causing me to swerve into a cornfield. Another huge bolt struck a few yards away in the field, frying about ten square yards to a crisp. I peeked cautiously out my windshield and saw what looked like a body; so, I got out and walk towards it. Before I got halfway there it stands up, and by it I mean Clark," She wagged her eyebrows at him and he groaned, searching desperately for a way to stop her from finishing this story.

She was overcome by a fit of laughter and Jimmy jumped in with a question. "Wow, CK, you got struck by lightning!"

Clark opened his mouth to answer, but Lois beat him to it. "He sure did, but that's not the best part." Jimmy's eyebrows rose in anticipation. "Did I fail to mention that he was stark naked?" The other three laughed raucously while Clark blushed and found a spot on the wall to stare, waiting for their laughter to stop. Lois calmed herself. "Yep, who knew that our little Clarkie could be such an exhibitionist?"

He was irritated by her intentionally embarrassing him, and he felt it was about time he retaliated. "Well, you're the one who likes to wonder around your apartment completely naked," he said with an eyebrow accusingly raised.

"What are you talking about, Smallville?" There was a chuckle still playing in her voice.

"Oh! You don't remember?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "You were dating a serial killer," he paused to grin at her. "You know…he was just your type, when I came over to warn you. You greeted me soaking wet, preparing to hit me with a back scrubber. Oh, did I fail to mention that YOU were stark naked." He adopted her words from before. He sat back oozing self satisfaction at the shocked faces of Chloe and Jimmy, and the death glare from Lois. He was so pleased it just bounced right off, leaving him completely unfazed.

"What! I never heard this part of the story," Chloe cried. "You saw her naked that night?"

"Don't forget the part about the back scrubber," he quipped raising his hand fisted in the air as if he were holding something. He turned to her feigning seriousness. "Lois was that some new martial art you know that I have never heard of? Stun your opponent by flashing them the goods and while their guard is down you gently scrub them into unconsciousness?" His grin grew with her glare.

Her face suddenly relaxed and she lazily tilted her head to the side. _Oh this isn't good. What is she up to?_ She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "The goods, eh. You seem to be able to describe the whole scene with avid detail...did you like what you saw, Clark?" He coughed at her insinuation and the remembered image of Lois standing in front of him, water rolling lazily down her sleek tan body. His face turned red and he averted his eyes.

Lois looked up at Chloe with a wink. Her eyes sparkled with victory and conveyed a thought, 'he should know better than to play this game with me'. She chuckled and Chloe joined her. Jimmy was as usual a little oblivious.

The rest of dinner flew by. Lois drank only enough to take off the edge and get a little buzz, while Chloe and Jimmy were in full on celebration mode. They had just finished dessert and Chloe stood. She had to figure out what Lois had been up to all night with Clark. "Lois, will you come to the ladies room with me." She smiled and tugged on her cousin's hand.

"Okay. Easy there, Chloe, I'm coming. Don't rip my arm off." She got up and walked around the table, suddenly stopping and turning back. She leaned across the table in front of Clark and grabbed her purse. The maneuver afforded Clark a generous view down Lois' swooping neck line. He groaned and quickly looked away. _What did I do to earn this torture_, he wondered. Chloe grabbed her arm and drug her through the maze of tables. When they made it out of view of the guys and into the back hallway, Chloe pulled Lois to a halt and nearly shouted, "Okay! What the hell is going on? Why are you making Clark practically squirm out of his chair?"

Lois looked at her intoxicated cousin and smiled. "I'm giving him a nudge," was all she said and walked into the bathroom.

Chloe chased after her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I think he has feelings for me, but he refuses to act on them for some reason. So, I'm going to drive him nuts until he breaks down and gets it over with already." Frustrated, she moved to the mirror and checked her makeup.

"Wow. You have it for him pretty bad…don't you? Resorting to psychological warfare," she said her head cocked to the side.

"Just let it go, Chloe. Besides we're here to celebrate you tonight."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. "Go easy on him. Are you coming," Chloe asked and reached for the door.

"I'll be out in a second," Lois replied still staring into the mirror.

"Okaaay," Chloe slurred.

She stayed in the bathroom a few moments longer before leaving. Lois immediately ran face first into what felt like a brick wall and bounced back before two large hands shot out and caught her. She looked up and found Clark towering over her, his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders, and his face mere inches from hers. Their eyes locked and she gulped in a breath. "Are you okay," he asked barely above a whisper, his blue eyes boring into her.

Her hands rested on his chest and she felt his heart rate beating erratically, which made her smile and sent a shot of excitement down her spine. Her hands ran up his chest and settled on his shoulders that she used as leverage to pull herself up straighter. "Mm hhh," replied wordlessly.

Clark felt powerless. She had been driving him crazy all night and now here she was in his arms. She smelled amazing and his eyes, with a mind of their own, kept darting to her red lips. It wasn't helping that he had stupidly brought up the idea of her naked earlier. "That's good," he murmured out unable to think of anything more intelligent to say.

"Yeah," was her equally distracted response. His full ready lips filled her vision and her stomach flipped when he moistened them. They moved to within a millimeter of hers and paused. He was so close she felt his breath. She had had more than enough of waiting and her hands stroked across his shoulders and wrapped around his neck.

"L-L," gulp…"Lois."He didn't know what he was trying to say, her name was all that made it off his tongue. His mind seemed to abandon him. He fought for control. Tried to tell himself how wrong this was. Begged himself to pull away. All to no avail…she applied the smallest ounce of pressure to his neck and his miniscule hold on restraint shattered. Their lips crashed together. They moaned into each other's mouths. Weeks worth of tension fueling the need filled kiss.

"Hey, CK, I thought you were going to the bathroom." The voice pulled Clark back to reality and he broke away from her quickly. The kiss had lasted only a few seconds, but their breathing was already haggard and their eyes glassy.

Clark turned to Jimmy. "I was…excuse me." He used Jimmy's distraction to extricate himself from her embrace, and bolted away from her. She didn't miss the glimmer of longing in his blue depths before he made his escape. Her body shuddered in frustration and unresolved desire. Jimmy took a step back when he looked at Lois. If looks could kill he would have burnt to a crisp where he stood.

"Nice one Olsen. I swear to god if you weren't marrying my cousin," she spit out and stomped by him.

His eyes followed her. "What did I do," he asked the now empty hallway and sulked his way to the men's room.

0000000000

Clark walked beside Lois as they reached her door. She dug in her purse for her keys. Finally finding them, she jingled them triumphantly in the air in front of her. Unfortunately, they slipped through her grasp and bounced off the door before clinking to the floor. "Shit."

She leaned down to pick up the wayward keys just as he said, "Here I'll…" and he bent to do the same. They both crouched and reached for the metallic object, his hand came to rest over hers. Their eyes met for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and the air immediately electrified. He became immediately fascinated by her lips. How did she do this to him, was the last cognizant thought that registered before he felt himself moving towards her. She felt lost in his deep blue pools. She felt him leaning in. Her breathing hitched and she waited expectantly for his lips to cover hers.

The sound of the elevator ding and the drunken laughter of two voices spilling out as the doors slid open snapped them out of their trance. Lois and Clark once again repelled away from each other, and she violently grabbed her keys, rising. "Oh my god, Lois, you shuuld have seeen the look on the doormaan's face when we pulled up in the limo with the music blaring," Chloe slurred, clearly drunk.

Lois fitted the key in the lock. _Fate just isn't on my side tonight_. "I did see…I was there, remember Chloe." She wasn't trying very hard to humor her drunken cousin. Her annoyance with the couple went completely unnoticed by them. It hadn't been the plan for them to stay with her tonight, but the champagne had gone to their heads and so she and Clark were taking care of the pair.

"Oooh yeah! You and Clark came up while we paid the driver." Chloe's blood shot eyes bounced between them. Clark looked guilty and Lois looked mad. Then a knowing smile suffused her face. "What cha been doin?" Her tongue stuck to her canine tooth as she grinned.

Clark averted his gaze, but Lois answered unfazed. "Opening the door. So, get your champagne soaked ass in here before I kick it. I don't care if you are getting married." She motioned with her hand and Chloe and Jimmy walked through the arch of her doorway leaning against each other for support.

"I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden, Lois," Chloe said looking a little green.

Lois was quickly at her side. She pleaded Clark with her eyes and asked, "Can you take care of him? I think she's going to need some major attention."

He used his signature smile and replied, "Of course, Lois, you can count on me. This isn't my first time taking care of an overly inebriated friend," he finished with a wink.

She ignored his jab and took his hand in passing, squeezing and then releasing. "Thanks, Clark," she said genuinely appreciating his help. She maneuvered her cousin into her bedroom and closed the door.

The tension in his body had become painful. He rubbed his neck attempting to relieve the pressure that Lois was responsible for. He had to physically restrain himself from using his vision and hearing to follow her on the other side of her door. He tried to distract himself by taking Jimmy to the kitchen to get him some water. She had really worked him over tonight. He felt like he had gone ten emotion rounds. It wasn't fair how easily she pushed his buttons. He filled a glass and handed it to Jimmy. "How are you feeling," he asked still staring at the door she had disappeared behind.

"Good..thanks CK," Jimmy said drinking the water Clark offered him.

"Let's get you settled on the couch, shall we." Clark said before moving off to find sheets and pillows.

0000000000

They had been working hard since their arrival at the Planet early that morning. Clark looked up at her for the umpteenth time. His shoulders still held tension after last night, and it wasn't helping that she seemed completely unaffected, going about her work with her normal zeal.

"I have to go down to copy for a minute. I'll be right back," she said and swayed away. He tried to focus on his work again, but his mind flittered back to a brush of the lips and an almost kiss. He had to stop thinking about it. Last night didn't change anything between them. He was still a 'weekend warrior' and she still couldn't handle that. He had to get some air and walk this off.

Lois read the print she had gotten from copy as she walked back to her desk. She spoke without looking up. "This looks pretty good, Clark," she said tapping the papers. "Has Jimmy gotten back to you on that photo we asked for?" She looked up when he didn't respond and focused on the seat across from her. Her throat constricted and she suddenly lost the ability to breathe.

"Hey Lois! I was actually just looking for Clark. I hope you don't mind."

The blood drained out of her face leaving her pale. Lois' mouth opened and closed several times but all she managed to get out was, "Uhhh…un uh." _Breathe. Just breathe. You can do this…you've had a lifetime of practice. Control. Get control._ She took a deep breath. "Hi. Sooo…are you back in town just for Chloe's wedding, or are you back in town to stay." Lois' voice and face became completely emotionless as she reigned in her raging emotions.

"I'm actually going to help Chloe run the Isis Foundation again," she said with a companionable smile.

"Lana!?" Clark called out at the base of the stairs. He gave her a faraway look before moving with lightning speed to wrap her in his arms. Lois had to look away. She thought her heart had clenched tightly earlier…now it was physically painful. She couldn't even summon jealousy. Hopelessness and heartbreak made her go cold inside, and in true Lois Lane fashion she retreated behind the stalwart defenses she used to keep the world at bay. She sat down and threw herself back into the story she was almost done with. Work. Yes, she had work. She did her best to tune out the happy greetings being shared between Clark and Lana.

So, she missed it the first two times Clark tried to talk to her. He looked curiously at Lois before finally shaking her shoulder to get her attention. Her head snapped up and she looked at him blankly. Clark pulled his hand back quickly. Her eyes were cold, hard, and he couldn't read any emotion in them. "What?" Her voice mirrored her eyes and his brow furrowed in confusion. What was wrong with her? She was happily cracking jokes at his expense not fifteen minutes ago.

"I asked if you wanted to get lunch with us and catch up," he said warily.

"No," she vehemently spat a little too fast. She cleared her throat, turning back to work. "I mean…I should really get this finished if we're going to be on time. Chloe will kill me if I'm not."

"Come on, Lois. We're almost done, and you have to eat," Clark urged offering her his hand.

She ignored it. Yeah, that sounded like a horrific form of torture to her. Go have lunch with the man you're in love with, while he fawns all over the girl he's in love with. The thought was nauseating. _No thank you._ "I'm not hungry." That was true. Her stomach was tied in so many knots that she didn't know when she would be able to eat again.

"You just told me you were starving."

"Well it passed," she said through gritted teeth. "Just go, Clark. I'll finish the story." Her fingers flew over the keys as she typed. He was torn between finding out what was wrong with Lois and finally talking to Lana after all their time apart. He couldn't believe she was here! She looked exactly the same, he noted…her dark hair cascading down her petite shoulders. Lois looked up and saw him giving Lana the Kent boy smile. "Go," she said again looking quickly away from him.

"Okay, but I'll be back soon." She waved him off dismissively, refusing to look up. As he walked out with Lana his eyes ran over Lois again, concerned and confused.

When they disappeared Lois' head dropped into her hands and she let out a shuddering sigh. _How did this happen? I fall for him of all people, and then his one true love decides to walk back into his life! What am I going to do?_ She rubbed her face with her hands before straightening. She had to stay strong and in control. This was Chloe's special time and she couldn't fall apart during it. She finished the story quickly before Clark could get back and hurried to gather her things. They had planned to ride to the farm together, but Lois suddenly dreaded the idea of the long drive alone with him. She wrote him a note that explained she was going early and she rushed out of the Planet.

She went straight to her car and headed directly towards Smallville. She spent the entire drive giving herself one long pep talk. She was going to be happy, damn it, for Chloe. After that one failed miserably, she practiced fake smiles. As she pulled up the farm's long driveway she saw Chloe directing a burly man as they stood beside a large catering truck. Behind the house she could see the top of a tall awning being raised. She parked by the barn and went to greet her cousin.

_Happy thoughts, Lois. Happy thoughts. Smile. Time to put on a show_. "Hey Chloe!" She tried her best to sound excited. _Was that believable_? She studied her cousin's face.

"Hey Lois!" Chloe gave her big toothy smile. "You're early. I'm so happy! I was worried," she admitted.

Lois wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder and they walked towards the house. "You know I'm always here for you, cuz. Let's get this party started."

0000000000

When Clark got back to the Planet ready to help Lois, he discovered that she had already left and found only a short note. He had had to ask for a ride with Lana, which she was more than happy to give, especially considering he had cut their lunch short to hurry back and figure out what was going on with Lois. He had been brooding over her strange behavior since Metropolis. They were almost to his house.

"You've been awfully quiet, Clark. What's on your mind," Lana asked as she drove and cast a glance at his frowning face.

"What?...Oh, it's Lois. She's acting really strange and I'm not sure what's wrong."

"Oh really? She seemed fine to me," Lana tried to assure him.

"Mmm," he mumbled.

They continued to talk about everything they had done during their long hiatus. Eventually, they found themselves walking through Clark's door, and could hear the voices of two cousins laughing in the kitchen. They walked through the house towards the laughter.

"Hey Clark," Chloe quickly had her arms around him in a quick hug. Then she noticed Lana. "Lana! When did you get back?" The two old friends hugged tightly.

"Last night. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked. I see you found Clark."

Lana smiled. "Yeah. We had lunch and rode out here together."

Chloe drug Lana into Clark's living room already talking a mile a minute and asking question after question. Clark smiled at his best friend and turned back to Lois, but at some point in their exchange she had slipped out of the house.

0000000000

Lois stood behind Chloe straightening her train. They were preparing to walk out of the Kent's house and begin the ceremony. She thought back on yesterday. The rehearsal and dinner had gone smoothly. She hadn't been avoiding Clark, she had just been busing herself with other things, she tried to convince herself. Ok, the fact was if she was around Clark that meant being around Clark and Lana, and she was in no mood to have the fact that Clark may have begun seeing her in a different light but that didn't stand up against a lifetime love rubbed in her face.

After the rehearsal Clark had asked her if anything was wrong. She had given her best smile –it never quite made it to her eyes – and assured him that everything was fine. After that she had appointed herself the wedding coordinator and thrown herself into the job. No detail was too small to escape her notice.

At the rehearsal dinner she had attached herself to Chloe as an excuse to avoid other people. Chloe noticed and told her to relax and have some fun. She did her best to ignore Clark and Lana as they chatted companionably through the meal. As a whole, it was a fairly low key event, most of the festivities being saved for the wedding reception the next day.

At the end of the night the happy couple was split up. Clark took Jimmy to stay with him while Lois and Chloe stayed at the Talon. This morning Lois had once again returned enthusiastically to making sure Chloe's wedding went off beautifully. She ordered around the guy putting down the dance floor and barked at the crew setting up tables. It got to the point that she saw a visible cringe when she'd gone to speak with the caterer later on. Well, whatever, everything was finally perfect.

Clark had come up to talk to her, but she informed him that she was really busy. He said, "Yeah, I can see that. I think I just saw a waiter running the other way." She had shrugged him off and gone in search of something else to do. Instead of work, she had found ice cream in his freezer, and instead of the calm she sought, she now found herself a bit jittery off the amount of sugar she had eaten.

Her attention snapped back to the present. "Chloe stop fidgeting with your shawl. You look incredible. You're going to blow Jimmy away." She gave Chloe her most reassuring smile. "Now let's go make an honest woman of you," she said with a wink.

They walked outside and around the house. "She's all yours Uncle Gabe," Lois said and moved a few steps away. Rows of chairs filled with people created an aisle, which a white carpet was elegantly stretched down. At the end of the carpet Jimmy stood under an arch staring wide eyed at Chloe, his groomsmen lined up beside him. The music started and the flower girl walked down the aisle spreading rose pedals ahead of her. After a pause, she was followed by Chloe's other maids.

When it was Lois' turn to march, she turned back and gave Chloe another bright smile before taking slow steps forward. With a mind of their own, Lois' eyes hungrily ran over Clark standing tall in his tails tuxedo. He looked incredible, her heart picked up. A cool breeze stirred her hair and the late afternoon sun warmed her back. She watched his eyes as they moved from her head to her feet and back up. Their gazes locked and she took another step carrying her closer to him. She smiled at him softly. His adam's apple bobbed up, paused, and slowly slid back down. He shifted on his feet, but his gaze stayed locked on her. She arrived at the last row of chairs, pivoted, and moved to her left taking her place along the line of maids. Her eyes followed Chloe and her uncle down the aisle as she joined Jimmy. Lois had never cried at a wedding before, but as they exchanged their vows she felt her eyes moisten and she had to blink rapidly.

Before she knew it the ceremony was over and she was walking back down the aisle arm in arm with Clark. He cleared his throat and sounded nervous when he said, "You look really nice today."

She looked up at him. "Thanks, Clark. You too." She refrained from sarcasm and left it at that, looking ahead again. Being pressed against him had butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She concentrated on how happy she was for Chloe and pushed things she had no control over like Clark out of her head. They walked silently beside each other into the pavilion that held the dance floor, band, and tables.

Chloe and Jimmy were inside preparing to receive their guests. Lois immediately enveloped Chloe in a warm hug and murmured her congratulations in her ear. She moved on to Jimmy and clasped his shoulders. "You better be good to her, Jimmy, or I'll have to break some bones," she said stone faced. He looked frightened and his eyes darted to Chloe for help. Lois' face broke into a large grin and she laughed. "Welcome to the family." She hugged him quickly and backed away. Clark shook Jimmy's hand after he was done talking to Chloe with a shake of his head, and gave him a reassuring smile.

0000000000

The evening had gone off beautifully. The food was served and the room was abuzz with the sound of chatter and laughter as everyone ate. Lois got the crowd laughing during her speech with amusing anecdotes about Chloe the younger years. The cake was cut - without too much funny business occurring between the bride and groom as they fed each other. The sun had set and the icicle style lights that stretched along the roof cast a romantic light. Chloe and Jimmy had shared a sweet first dance before the floor was opened for everyone to join them.

Lois stood off to the side absorbed in watching the quaint scene as she sipped on her champagne. She took a moment to run her eyes over all of Chloe's happy friends and family. A hand brushed her lower back causing her to jump, jolting her out of her serene observations. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you," Clark's deep bass rumbled.

"That's okay. I was just lost in thought. What's up?" She eyed him with curiosity.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "I was thinking too." Her eyebrows rose encouraging him to continue."I was thinking that the maid of honor needs to dance."

He took her glass from her and set it on a table and had her hand leading her to the floor before she could say anything on the subject. "Did Chloe put you up to this," she asked suspiciously as a slow medley drifted around them.

"I have to be persuaded to dance with you?" His face twisted into a lopsided grin.

"Or drunk," she replied flippantly. Once they made it to the floor, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. They shared a knowing smile as both thought back to the last time they had danced.

She responded to his request to dance, placing her hands on his shoulders. They began slowly swaying to the gentle beat of the song.

"Chloe looks happy," Lois said and pointed with her chin to her cousin and Jimmy, who were dancing near them.

His eyes followed the direction of hers and smiled. "Yeah. She really does."

They fell silent. It was as if the music reached out and physically moved them closer. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist closing the space between them, and her arms wound around his neck. She let out an inaudible sigh and laid her head on his chest letting the warmth and safety of his arms soak through her. Her stomach unwound for the first time since Lana's reappearance into their lives. She unconsciously made the decision to just let herself enjoy the moment and she relaxed into him. She felt his cheek come to rest above her ear. There were very few times when Lois could tolerate extended silence, but she wouldn't have broken this one for the world. She could feel each breath he took as his chest rose and fell, and before she knew it her breathing matched his.

All too soon the song was coming to an end. She mentally groaned and wished that they could stay in this place for just a little while longer. Reluctantly she pulled away from him, away from his comforting heat, and looked into his eyes which held intensity. She looked deeper and recognized wistful regret. _What's that about_? She was surprised when he leaned down and tenderly brushed a kiss across temple. Her lids felt heavy and lazily half shut. "Clark?" she said questioningly, her brows drawing together.

His face twitched and he looked around quickly. His eyes stopped and he moved wordlessly away from her, his hand trailing down her forearm. She stood utterly confused, until she saw he was moving in Lana's direction. _And the knots are back_. She tried to fight it but her chest constricted. She shook her head, sighed deeply, and turned away no longer able to watch. She spun on her heels and walked off the dance floor in the opposite direction.

And that's when all hell broke loose. A high pitched shriek pierced the air. Lois spun quickly and saw a 'thing' mostly obstructed from her view. The screams picked up and people began running away from it...everyone except Clark who was striding quickly towards the beast. _What is he doing? Is he insane?_ People ran clearing out of the tent as quickly as they could and it finally allowed her a glimpse of the creature. What she saw stopped her heart. The menacing thing had Chloe clutched in one arm. She was pushing on its arm, but couldn't dislodge herself from its strong grasp. Chloe began yelling at it to release her.

"Chloe!" Lois yelled across the room and ran towards her, not knowing what she was doing, panic for her cousin clouding her judgment.

"Lois stay back!" Clark yelled and moved towards her, but the bony beast stepped forward and backhanded Clark across the face. He flew twenty feet through the air, crashing violently into a table causing it to collapse.

"Oh my god, Clark!" She dashed towards him. Her heart falling to the floor. Her mind wiped of every thought but one. _No! He couldn't die. He just couldn't. He has to be okay_. She scrambled towards him, her panic rising to unknown levels. She felt something grasp her left wrist. She ripped away from the strong grasp – her strength fueled by panic and dread – feeling a tear and sharp pain as she did. Then something hit her from behind. All she registered was blunt ache before she fell face forward and everything went black.

0000000000

Clark pulled himself off the floor reeling from pain. He touched his face and felt a steady stream of blood running down his cheek. What was this thing? Nothing had ever hit him that hard. Bone like shards protruded from various points of its large body. He super sped and delivered a heavy punch directly to its jaw. The thing stumbled, off balance, and he used its distraction to rip its arm away from Chloe, freeing her. She dropped and rolled away from the two battling giants.

Clark quickly began landing punches harder and harder on the seemingly indestructible beast. The force of his effort made sweat bead on his bloodied forehead. A well placed upper cut lifted the monster off the floor and it fell heavily onto its back. Clark paused staring at the beast as it let out a rumbling groan and rolled on the ground attempting to get up. He stood in horrified awe trying to catch his ragged breathing as the creature stood and shook off debris, looking no worse for the wear. _What is this thing? I would have killed anything else I've ever seen if I hit it that hard._ His mind raced, and he never should have dropped his guard. The beast closed the distance between them its fists pounded angrily into Clark's abdomen. The air hissed out of him and he doubled over, gasping. His opponent used his bone enshrouded elbow to land a vicious blow to his back. It tore his coat, and left a blood soaked gash. He fell to his knees. His mind hazed over in agony, but as shock flooded through his body it took the edge off the throbbing pain. He had to stay strong and protect the people he loved. He rose to his feet with a furious growl. He unlocked the control over all his anger and let it course through his veins. _How dare this thing come in here and wreak havoc and hurt the people I love!_

As Clark pulled himself together, he noticed 'it' was moving towards Chloe who was pressed frightened against the tent wall. Her eyes flashed pure fear as she looked at Clark. Her eyes grew even wider as she noticed the blood dripping down his face and staining his no longer crisp white shirt. He moved at lightning speed lowering his shoulder and plowing with all his strength into its sternum with an angry cry. The monster flew backwards away from Chloe, and Clark positioned himself protectively between them.

He almost didn't hear her when she whispered frightened and concerned, "Clark...you're bleeding!?"

He ignored the comment. He would deal with his wounds later. He needed to focus…push the pain out of his mind. He had to find a way to defeat this murderous beast. It once again rose and faced him, cold menacing eyes boring into him. It snarled and bared long sharp teeth before lowering its head and charging towards him. Clark took its challenge and sped to meet it, a growl of his own rumbling from deep in his chest. The foes met in the center of the tent, a wave of kinetic energy pulsing through the enclosed space as they collided. The flaps of the tent fluttered as if a strong wind had ripped through the tent. They bounded off of each other, each falling violently to the ground. The breath was once again knocked out of Clark and he wheezed, rolling onto his side instinctively as he desperately tried to draw air into his screaming lungs. The creature moved mechanically towards Chloe. Clark followed to intercept him as quickly as his oxygen deprived body was able. He caught it and grabbed the thing's arms, holding him at bay. It growled and spun raking its claws across his abs, knocking him off balance. It towered over him before reaching down and lifting Clark over its head, then body slamming him to the ground. The earth shook violently causing a tall speaker near where Chloe was hunched to tip off balance and come crashing down on her. The monster looked up and saw the blonde's form sprawled unconscious under the equipment. It bellowed in anguish and ran out of the torn structure. Clark tried to get up, but failed the first two times…his ribs pulsed already turning blue and his breath came painfully forced. Finally, he was able to push himself up and tried to prepare to go after the menace, when he saw her.

He froze, unable to breath or move. After a moment he mastered his dread enough to super speed to her side. "No. No. No. No. NOOOO," came his strangled screams. She lay on her stomach and blood seeped out in a pool under her. There was blood…too much blood. Jimmy ran back into the tent. He had left to go into the house on an errand right before the chaos broke out. His eyes were painfully wide as he surveyed the destruction. Clark spoke without looking up, "Chloe's over there Jimmy," he pointed numbly. "Make sure she's okay," he barely got out, fear attempting to strangle him. He drew shallow uneven breaths that had nothing to do with his beaten body.

He reached down and gently rolled Lois onto her side and stroked her pale cheek. Her lip was split and hair matted from a cut at the back of her head. Her left arm was covered in blood and he couldn't see her chest moving. He let out a strangled sob before picking her up like she was a porcelain doll. He felt so powerless. How had he let this happen? He couldn't lose her. He hadn't even told her how he felt. The thought of her dying made him want to lie down and die too. He concentrated and finally heard her slow week pulse, and it sent a wave of strength and hope through him that he didn't think his bruised body had left. He saw a deep gash on her arm that was bleeding profusely. He covered it with his large hand applying pressure in an attempt to slow the flow of blood. A frightened tear ran down his crimson streaked cheek and he ran out into the night, springing into the air, and shooting towards Smallville Medical Center.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's where I'm going to leave you :P…The End. Okay, not really, but for now anyway.

Let me know what you think.


	6. The Hospital

I feel the urge to write something cliché like, "When last we left our hero…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark tried to fly as fast as he could, but the combination of his fear for Lois' safety and his battered body slowed him considerably. He looked down at her motionless form in his arms. His stomach seized at the sight of her dress soaked in the blood she had collapsed in. Her face was ghostly pale. He tried to reassure himself by tuning his hearing into her heartbeat. It was slow and becoming erratic. _This can't be happening_. He gently laid his cheek on top of her head and started talking, not knowing what else to do. "Lois. Come on, you're the strongest person I know. You can't let a little thing like this stop you. That's not the Lois Lane I know." His voice broke, gravelly and desperate. "Lois! Please just open your eyes. Come back to me…please." He rubbed his cheek against her hair as he pleaded with her, heart breaking.

Lois felt wind buffeting her and the deep rumble of a voice. She tried to focus and decipher words, but her head felt like a swarm of angry bees had taken up residence. She attempted to open her eyes, but she felt as weak as a newborn and her lids felt like they were being held closed by led weights. On her second try she managed to get them half open. Her vision was blurry. She recognized Clark's profile despite the hazy image her eyes provided. She blinked to clear her sight; it shifted in and out of focus. During one of the clear spells, she noticed the thick line of blood drying on his face. Her heart clenched as the image of that monster hitting him and knocking him across the room flashed before her. _He's okay?_ Relief flooded through her.

It took her several attempts before she was able to croak out, "C-Clark."

His eyes flashed to hers. "Lois? Thank god. I was so scared. Hang on, okay. We're almost there." He pulled her tighter against him protectively. His face set in determination, attempting to make everything okay by the sheer force of his will.

His eyes held so much concern and caring that her heart melted. _He's worried about me? Why?_ She tried to raise her hand to stroke his cheek, but found herself unable to. Then she remembered that thing grabbing her arm and feeling a claw tear across it. That was right before something had hit her from behind. She moved her head experimentally and the buzzing in her head transformed into a lightning streak of pain that ripped a gasp from deep within her. She turned her focus back to her arm as she attempted to calm her pain induced panting. It felt like it was going numb, but she managed to feel Clark's hand grasping it and the liquid sensation of blood dripping down it.

Clark pushed himself for more speed as he watched her face grimace in pain and heard a gasp escape her. Lois was fighting to keep her eyes from crossing and rolling back in her head. It was becoming exceedingly more difficult as the seconds ticked by. She felt a coldness settling in her stomach. It was a sensation she had experienced before and that wasn't good – the last time was just after she had pulled a 12" blade out of her stomach. _Am I dying? I can't go without telling him_. Her mind was just so jumbled that words were eluding her. "Clark…elevator. Elevator…lied. It was…t-true," she fumbled and choked out. _Damn it. Of all the times for words to escape me_.

Clark was straining to hear her. She wasn't making any sense! Elevator? What was true and what was a lie? "What Lois? I don't understand. You shouldn't talk right now. Save your strength. We're here now. Everything is going to be okay," he said landing and rushing into the hospital.

She swallowed hard, ignoring his appeal that she not speak again, and tried to form a more coherent thought. "Clark." Her tongue felt so thick. "I...I...L-lo", but she couldn't finish as the ice in her stomach crept up her body and blackness consumed her.

Clark's heart raced as he saw her mouth open and close struggling around her words. Then her eyes slid shut and she became completely limp in his arms. His heart stopped. "No Lois! You stay with me! You hear me. You're going to be fine," his voice cracked and painful fear crashed over him in a heavy wave making breathing difficult. He strode through the emergency room. He couldn't think straight, his desperation forcing logical thought out of his head. "Help. We need some help over here," he yelled.

A nurse looked at him with annoyance that quickly morphed into shock. "Oh my god!" she yelled dropping the file in her hands and running towards the blood soaked couple. They made a grisly picture. Clark held a bloody Lois unconsciously draped in his arms, head rolled back against his shoulder. He didn't look any better. The back of his coat and shirt were split open and the wound there had not healed completely. The left sleeve of his jacket was nearly torn off, being held in place by only a few thin threads. His hair was a wild mess and blood ran down his face. The front of his shirt was coated in both his and Lois' blood. It was shredded at his stomach by the monster's sharp claws. Overall, it looked like they had been mauled by a large hungry Grizzly bear.

By the time the first nurse reached them several others were running in their direction pushing a gurney. He felt hands pawing at him as the medics looked him over. "Not me, damn it! Her! Look at her," he yelled angrily, motioning with his chin to Lois. It was a testament to how scared and distracted he was that the curse slipped out.

He placed her gently on the gurney and they began to wheel her away. The doctor was quickly calling out orders to the nurses as they rushed through the hospital hallway. Clark was mindlessly answering any medical questions he knew about Lois as he frantically followed beside the staff's hurried procession, never letting go of her hand.

0000000000

A nurse had stopped him from going in with Lois a few minutes ago, despite his protests. He looked down at himself and figured he had better change his clothes before someone took a closer look at him and realized there was blood and rips, but no wounds underneath. He super sped to the farm - it was still in chaos - and quickly changed his clothes. Jimmy informed him that an ambulance was on its way. Clark just nodded feeling numb from shock and fear.

"Where did you disappear to, CK?"

"I rushed Lois to the hospital. I came back to change clothes and am headed back to check on her. How is Chloe?" He walked through the tent looking for Lois' purse. It held her ID and her insurance card. He quickly found it, using his x-ray vision, under a broken table.

"I see. Chloe is a little beat up and totally freaked out. Her shoulder had a gash in it that will probably require stitches, and she got hit in the head; so, I'm worried she might have a concussion. How is Lois?"

Clark's face darkened. "I don't know. I'm going back to find out. I'll see you later." Clark walked to his truck, not feeling confident in his powers at the moment. His foot was heavy on the gas pedal all the way to the hospital. He tried unsuccessfully to see Lois or at least get more information about her condition. _They need to tell me something before I go out of my mind here!_

A nurse finally came into the waiting room and took pity on him. "Mr. Kent?"

He practically pounced on her, "How is she? Is she alright? When can I see her?" He didn't wait for answers, trying to walk through the door the nurse had just come through.

The nurse's eyebrows rose at his barrage of questions and grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving the room. "You can't see her yet, Mr. Kent. As to how she is, she lost a lot of blood. The laceration on her arm opened up several important veins. We began a transfusion as soon as she got here, but we're also worried about a head injury. We're working as hard as we can to stabilize her so that she doesn't slip into a coma. She's very lucky that you got her here as fast as you did; if you had waited any longer, I wouldn't be very optimistic." Clark swallowed thickly as he absorbed the news and nodded his understanding to the nurse. "Just take a seat and relax, Mr. Kent. You've done what you can. Now it's up to Ms. Lane to pull through." When Clark's brows drew together and his face flashed alarm and anxiety, the nurse continued, "She's young and strong. She can do this."

"Thank you." Numbness once again settled over him. She patted his arm and disappeared behind the door again.

Clark ran the evening through his head over and over. Everything had been going great. He had asked Lois to dance and they had shared an intimate moment on the floor. It was rudely broken when he heard a scream come from the direction of his house, and he had moved in its direction to investigate. Then that monstrous thing had shown up and snatched Chloe. He hadn't thought fast enough and had taken a blow to the head for his hesitation before he could get Lois and Chloe to safety. _I should have gotten her out of there or somehow protected her. I should have moved faster, thought quicker, been stronger .If I hadn't taken so long fighting she wouldn't have lost so much blood_. He mentally kicked himself again and again for his failure. That was easier than facing the possibility that she wouldn't pull through. He avoided that thought like the plague. He forced himself to sit down, starring dejectedly at the floor. His thoughts turned to the bony monster. What was it? How had it manhandled him so easily? What was he going to do if he had to face it again?

Sometime later his thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy. "Hey CK. Did you find out anything about Lois?" He sat beside Clark, concerned.

"They're still trying to get her stable. She lost a lot of blood. No one can see her yet," he droned, never looking up. "How's Chloe?"

"They took her back for treatment and observation. I was just about to go find out when I could see her. I just wanted to check on you and see what you had found out about Lois." Clark's stare never left the floor and Jimmy felt the pull to comfort him. "I'm sure everything is fine, man. I mean, this is Lois we're talking about!" He patted Clark's shoulder and awkwardly rose quickly walking to the nurse's station, missing Clark's slow nod.

Clark spaced out and wasn't sure how much time passed before he felt a hand rub across his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise. He looked over and found Lana looking at him with concern. "Hey Lana. Are you okay?" His eyes ran over her searching for any injury.

"I'm fine. How are you doing," she asked gently. He just shrugged in response. She sighed and said, "I know you, Clark. Right now you're convincing yourself that this is all your fault somehow and are burying yourself in guilt."

Right on cue, guilt flashed in his eyes. "I should have done something, Lana. I should have prevented all this. I mean, what good are my powers if I can't even protect my friends. People got hurt tonight because I couldn't stop that thing," his voice rose as his anger and frustration bubbled to the surface.

"This is in no way your fault. You did everything you could, and the reason more people aren't hurt is because of YOU. You stopped it from carrying Chloe off, for god's sake! Everything is going to be all right. You'll see," she said and laid a comforting hand on his.

He gave her a tight closed mouth smile. He knew she was right, but he still felt guilty that he hadn't done more. "Thanks Lana. This is some welcome back to Smallville, isn't it?"

She giggled quietly, her nose scrunching in its signature fashion. "Yeah. I feel right at home. Just like old times. I guess it wouldn't feel right if some meteor infected person, or prehistoric looking guy in this case, didn't try to kill or kidnap one of us." she patted his hand and laughed softly, trying to lighten his mood and distract him from his self deprecating thoughts.

He smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess not." He sounded halfhearted at best.

"Remember Ian Randall? He made a play for both me and Chloe all those years ago." Lana launched into the story, keeping Clark distracted. They talked on and on, swapping stories that only the town of Smallville could boast.

He chuckled at her last story and leaned back in the hospital chair. "I really missed this, Lana. Just being able to talk to you like this." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

She rubbed the back of his hand. "I know. Me too." Blue held brown and the moment extended.

Jimmy came back and announced, "They're releasing Chloe. She should be out in a few minutes." Their eyes snapped away from each other and landed on Jimmy. He joined them, sitting next to Clark. "She's trying to get more information about Lois. She figured she would have more luck than you Clark, considering she's family."

"Good. That's good," Clark said, feeling awkward.

The minutes ticked by in silence as they waited for Chloe to emerge. As they did a sheriff's deputy found them and took down their statements. "You know I would never believe this if everyone I've talked to didn't have the same story and description of the suspect. We had a sketching done of this guy and it looks like something straight out of a comic book, I swear," he said, sounding bewildered. "Anyway, thank you for your time." He held out his arm and shook their hands before turning on his heels and heading for the exit.

She finally appeared wearing a sling to immobilize her arm. Clark jumped up and enveloped her in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah. That wasn't my idea of fun. I don't remember sending an invitation to the incredible hulk. This may surprise you, I imagined all sorts of things going wrong tonight, but shockingly steroids boy trying to kidnap me on my wedding night was not among them. I don't know what would have happened to me tonight if it hadn't been for you, Clark. Thank you," she said sincerely hugging him closer. She felt the fear that had overcome her tonight evaporating, and she let it melt away in the safety of his arms.

He tightened his hold on her and she yelped in pain. He released her immediately. "I'm so sorry Chloe. Are you okay?"

She laughed lightly. "It's fine, Clark. My shoulder is just a little tender." She flashed him her brightest smile to disarm his concern.

Lana and Jimmy joined them and hugs were shared all around. "What did you find out about Lois," Clark asked, his concern shifting back to her.

Chloe took a deep breath and her face darkened. "The doctor says she has stabilized. They closed the cut on her arm and the bleeding is stopped. She still hasn't woken up. They're going to go ahead and medicate her to relax her and reduce the inflammation associated with the blow she took to the head. They said it was okay for family to see her, but only family-"

"What!" Clark interrupted her. "I want to see her. I've been here all night waiting, and I'm not taking no for an answer." He ran his hands roughly through his hair in frustration. He had to see for himself that she was going to be okay before the tightness in his chest could unwind and he could get rid of the image of her bleeding out in his arms.

Chloe looked at him mischievously. "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I told them you were her fiancé." Chloe rubbed his shoulder and felt it relax a little. "They bought it no argument. I think it had something to do with the way you've been trying to storm in and see her all night," Chloe chuckled.

He nodded and gave her a tight smile. "Thanks Chloe. I guess technically she did ask me to marry her," Clark said with a chuckle, relaxing even more.

"What," three voices echoed as one in surprise.

He held his hands up and motioned for them to calm down. "It was a cover we used to find Chloe and Jimmy. It's a long story. Don't worry about it."

0000000000

A male nurse led Chloe and Clark through the hospital's ICU. He stopped and pointed at Lois' door. "This is it. We'll be moving her out of ICU soon, but we're keeping her here for the tonight."

"Thank you," Chloe said and opened the door. She walked into the room and sat in Lois' bedside chair. Clark moved around to the other side and stood looking down at her. She looked small bundled under several hospital blankets. Her arm was bandaged and he could see a bruise peeking out from under the hair on the back of her neck. An IV was fed into the back of her good hand. His throat tightened as the sight of her like this broke through the numbness that had insulated him all night, and he was painfully aware of how close he had come to losing her. Never hearing her laugh again. Never being able to banter with her again. Never looking into her beautiful hazel eyes again, or seeing them dance with mischief as she was about to submarine him with something. Not being able to feel her lips on his or her tender embrace.

He had to look away to get his emotions under control as he realized just how much he would have missed her. All the little things that made her, her, brought a faint smile to his lips. Chloe was quietly saying something to Lois, but the words didn't register with him. His mind was too full of other things. The nurse poked his head in the door and announced, "The doctor wants her to rest now. You can come back tomorrow during regular visiting hours," and he closed the door behind him without waiting for a response.

Chloe stood and kissed Lois' forehead. "I love you, Lo. You work on getting better," she ordered her sleeping cousin and walked towards the door. She paused, "Are you coming?"

"I'll be out in a second." Chloe nodded and left, giving him a moment alone with her. He reached down and traced along her bandaged arm. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, confirming her steady pulse for himself. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have been there for you. You really scared me tonight. You're never allowed to do that again. No more nearly getting killed!" He stared down at her a beat longer then turned and left.

0000000000

Clark lay tossing and turning in bed. The roller coaster his emotions had been on that day causing sleep to elude him. With all the excitement and chaos of the last two days he hadn't taken a moment to process Lana's return. She was back! What did that mean for him…for them? All that time she had spent in a coma had been a very low point in his life. He missed her and battled his suffocating guilt that Brainiac had hurt her to get to him. He had spent the miserable time in that work camp thinking about her, the ache of her leaving him magnifying his despair. After Oliver rescued him from Russia he returned home, but the house felt empty. He had followed Lois' advice and thrown himself into work and the business of saving people. It helped to distract him, but when he was home alone, her absence would come crashing back and weigh heavily on his mind. At first he thought about her every day, the emotional pain pressing him into depressed moods and sulks. But he found himself falling into a routine with Lois at the Planet, and every day it hurt a little less. Now, he found himself rarely thinking about Lana, and when he did, it didn't cause his mood to darken or his heart to clench. Well, he had had a momentary relapse when he had gone fake ring shopping with Lois. As he held that ring in his hand he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her…about a proposal that turned into disaster…about what he'd had and lost…about finally getting a second chance with his childhood love only to have it all end with her gone once again.

He rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling, searching for clarity somewhere in its shadowed heights. When he'd seen her for the first time the day before, he had been completely shocked. His body had acted before his mind could think and he had her in his arms in a flash. Once his brain kicked in he hadn't known whether to be angry she had left or happy she was back. He had unconsciously settled somewhere in between and put off dealing with his feelings until…well now, he guessed. They had spent their time together simply catching up on each other's lives, not discussing the past.

Feelings he thought he had shut away to die had sprung to life on their own accord. He would always care for her, that he knew, but did he still love her? Should the fact that he had to ask that question be a sign?

Putting emotions aside, he tried to take in the whole picture of Lana Lang. He was honest with himself and admitted that she wasn't the same girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago. It was the natural way of things, he pointed out to himself, people grew up and change occurred, but the important question was, 'through all that change did he still feel the same way about her or had he been lying to himself and stubbornly been seeing her through glasses that made her appear as if nothing had changed'? He hadn't been able to come to terms with the differences in her when she was living with him last year. His joy that they were finally together had blinded him, and he had pushed his increasing reservations about several of her choices under the rug; but now he was determined to look at them closely and honestly.

It frightened him that he saw flashes of Lex in her. She had played the Luther's game and it had in turn taken root in her. She could now wield manipulation, secrets, and lies as play things. He had watched as Lex became her obsession, and was astonished at the lines she was willing to cross to bring him down.

And then he came to a point that he had always tripped over. First, she had fallen in love with Lex and then turned around and fallen for a phantom who was a cold blooded killer. By her own admission, she had enjoyed her time with the phantom…it had been 'easier' than being with him. How could the one person that was supposed to know him better than anyone not realize that Bizarro wasn't him? Clark still remembered the chill that went down his spine when he realized she had been living with him for weeks…sleeping with him for weeks. His skin involuntarily prickled even now at the thought.

Could he push all this aside? Was she what he wanted anymore? Did any of this matter…she might not even be considering a 'them' again. He sighed heavily into the stillness of his room, and ran tired hands over his face in frustration. If he didn't have enough issues surrounding Lana, one word complicated the situation almost beyond recognition…Lois.

0000000000

Clark hadn't managed much sleep the night before. He just couldn't shut his mind off and his thoughts bounced from subject to subject all night. He had gotten up early and gotten to the hospital as visiting hours opened. He was worried when nurse Roberts informed him that Lois still hadn't regained consciousness. He sat watching over her for an hour and a half, and attempting to wade through confusing thoughts and emotions. Tess had informed him in no uncertain terms that he was expected at work while Lois was out recuperating. She couldn't lose both members of the Lane-Kent writing team during such a hot news week. Clark promised Lois' sleeping form that he would be back after work as he got up and headed to the Planet.

0000000000

Lois had been in limbo between wakefulness and sleep for what seemed like forever. She had heard ambiguous voices and noises floating around her, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on any of them. The same voice had been keeping up a constant stream of conversation for some time. She pushed herself towards complete consciousness, and her efforts were rewarded when she identified the voice's owner as Clark. He was talking about something that had happened at the Planet. It seemed like he was in the middle of the story, so she was a bit lost. "So, I put the finishing touches on the proof and rushed out before someone else could dump another story on me," he finished sounding a little hoarse. Her heart skipped at the unexpected feel of his hand brushing a hair away from her face.

She was slowly able to drag herself out of her cloudy haze, and after a lot of effort her eyes cracked open. She looked around and easily identified that she was in a hospital bed at the Smallville Medical Center. She looked over and saw Clark walking away from her and through her door. She tried to clear her throat, but it was dry and it came out more as a hiss. Next she tried her voice, taking a crack at saying his name, but that was met with complete failure. She huffed in frustration as he closed the door and started to walk away, but suddenly he stopped. Had he noticed her?

It looked like he was talking to someone and he began shifting on his feet nervously. Soon enough, his mystery companion showed herself. Lana walked up to Clark and cupped his cheek in her palm. They stood there gazing into each other's eyes, and then Lois' heart sunk as they came together in what was obviously a kiss. She couldn't see very well because Clark was now blocking Lana from view. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity to Lois. "Geez, come up for air already," she said, biting her lip. _Look away. Come on look away, Lois, but n_o matter how many times she told her eyes to look away, they staunchly ignored her. They stubbornly remained fixed on the scene before her, which make her stomach clench. _Well this is some way to wake up. Couldn't have stayed knocked out for another hour or two_, she thought bitterly.

Clark finally stepped back and she saw them once again talking. Clark was twisting from side to side and his eyes bounced off every surface but Lana. Lois swallowed a thick lump in her throat when Lana closed the distance between them and ran her hand across his chest. Clark's hand moved to rest over hers. "Oh for Christ's sake, get a room," she cursed through her teeth, the familiar feeling of jealousy dripping down her to simmer in stomach.

Lana was looking at him hopefully and Lois watched with new interest as her face slowly transformed into contemplativeness. Clark continued to talk to Lana and her eyes fell to the floor for a moment before returning to his. Lois used her minimal strength to push herself up straighter in the bed. _This could be good_, she couldn't stop the thought from bubbling up from her subconscious. God I wish I knew what they're saying. _Does Lana look a little sad?_ She wondered, completely absorbed in watching them. Clark turned towards her door again and she quickly slouched down not wanting to get caught in her observation of them. When she didn't hear the door open she looked up again to see Lana hugging him, right before she stretched up and kissed his cheek. _Well shit_, was all that came to mind. The simmering in her stomach returned to a boil, and she laid back and got settled back in her bed.

0000000000

Clark had had that kind of day. The kind of day fate seems to always toss at you after a sleepless night. The day you end up doing everyone else's job as well as your own, everything you need breaks, and Murphy's Law applies to everything you touch. He had to stay late to finish all that had gotten shoved on him, but he had finally drug himself out of the Planet and was now walking slowly through the hospital towards Lois' new room.

He stopped in front of the door and looked through the glass at her stationary shape propped against a stack of pillows. He turned the doorknob and stepped quietly into the room closing the door behind him without a sound. He just stared down at her as the clock counted off the seconds. She just lay there, chest rising and falling in a slow steady rhythm. She looked so peaceful, lids closed, lips slightly parted. He watched her and a new wave of relief that she was okay washed over him, and he felt the tension from the day loosening in his shoulders. He smiled and sat beside her. _You're supposed to talk to people when they're like this, right? Something about them sometimes hearing you_.

"You had the right idea taking the day off, Lois," Clark teased lightheartedly in a low gentle tone. "Anderson was in fine form. I know I usually tell you to take it easy on him and be nice, but today I would have wholeheartedly agreed with your speeches about his screws being loose." He couldn't help the smile that appeared as he thought how Lois would have verbally taken Anderson apart if she had been there today. "First, I come in and my in box mysteriously transformed into Mt Everest over night," he launched into telling her about his day.

"So, I put the finishing touches on the proof and rushed out before someone else could dump another story on me," he finished looking at his watch. He had been talking for almost an hour. His throat felt dry. He needed something to drink. He got up, pausing to brush a rebel strand of hair away from her face, and then let himself out of her room.

Outside her door he took a step and then stopped abruptly. "Hey Lana. What are you doing here?"

"I came with Chloe to see Lois. She is talking to the doctor. How is Lois?"

His brows drew together and he said softly, "She's still unconscious. I really hoped she would have woken up by now." He shifted on his feet, demonstrating his nerves. "I'm starting to get worried again," he confessed, eyes dropping. "I can't help but wonder if it means something more serious is wrong."

Lana moved to his side and lifted his chin with her small hand, eyes connecting with his. She wanted to comfort him, to take that pained look off his face. She looked deeply into his clear blue eyes, all the reasons she loved him hitting her all at once, and without thinking she rose on her toes and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss that lasted only a second. She pulled back a hair's breadth for a moment before moving in to initiate a deeper kiss, but she felt him pull away just out of her reach and pause. He looked deeply into her eyes. A contemplative frown creased his forehead and his eyes were unreadable.

He had been surprised by her kiss and pulled back as soon as his wits returned. Clark kept himself just out of her reach as he searched her eyes and considered how to proceed. He swallowed thickly. "Lana we need to talk," he finally said and took a step back.

"You're right." Lana relaxed, her heels dropping to the white linoleum tiles.

"Since you got back we have avoided the topic of 'us'." She nodded, agreeing along with him. He wondered if there was an easy way to say what he needed to, but his mind drew a blank. "You left me, Lana, and you used a dvd to do the leaving." He looked like a hurt puppy as he spoke.

"I know, Clark, and I'm sorry…I told you I was, but I couldn't look into your eyes and say what I thought I had to." When he remained silent she went on. "I missed you so much while I was gone. I ran scared after the ordeal with Brainiac, I admit that, but you have no idea what that experience was like."

Clark looked down and pinched his nose as a fresh string of guilt hit him. "I never got to apologize for getting you involved in that, but I promise you that I was doing everything in my power to return you to normal."

"I never doubted that you were. I needed some time and space away from the situation, and I came to the conclusion that I couldn't just walk away from you. Then I come back and see how you've embraced your abilities and are still able to live a normal life, and I can't help but think that maybe we have a chance after all." Her brows rose and she smiled at him hopefully.

He looked thoughtfully around the room, forehead scrunched as pivoted from side to side on the balls of his feet. She took that as a sign he was considering it and moved closer placing her hand on his chest. She started to run it up towards his neck, but his hand instantly flashed over hers, stopping its journey. His eyes hardened around resolve. "You're forgetting that we were having problems before Brainiac put you in that coma. You were staying with Chloe to give us space. All the issues that were on the table haven't gone anywhere, and I've had a lot of time to think about them."

Lana dropped her eyes to the floor, took a deep breath to brace herself, and looked back into his eyes. "And?"

Clark's hand dropped from over hers. He had gone over this again and again last night. Her kiss had solidified his decision. Unwittingly she had convinced him that what he had decided was the right choice. There was no flutter in his stomach and no chemistry induced tingle when they kissed now. It didn't help her cause that he had several hot kisses from Lois to hold it up against. _Lois_. His mind drifted to her. _What am I going to do about Lois? One girl at a time, Clark...geez_. He reprimanded himself and brought his focus back to Lana, who was still staring expectantly into his eyes.

Clark sighed. "And…I think that somewhere along the line we've grown in different directions. I will always care for you, Lana, and I'll be here for you if you need me, but how many more times will we get together just to break up before we admit that for whatever reason we can't make it work?" She took a step back letting her hand slip down his front and she tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry, but I think with time you'll agree with me."

She just nodded, finally looking up again. "I'll always care for you too, Clark."

He nodded and flashed her a smile. He moved to return to Lois' room, his search for a drink forgotten, when he felt Lana's hand on his arm turning him back to face her. She had him in a hug a moment later. She whispered in his ear, "Lois is a very lucky girl, Clark." She kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the exit without looking back.

Hmm. He'd think about that last comment later. He pivoted and walked through Lois' door. Glancing over his shoulder in the direction Lana had left one more time before sitting down with a shake of the head. He looked over and jumped to his feet as he was met by a set of hazel eyes. "Lois! You're awake," he exclaimed and sat on the edge of her bed drawing her into a warm embrace. "We were so worried. You've been out for more than a day. How do you feel? Are you all right? You're never allowed to bleed again." He was rambling.

"Easy there, Smallville," she croaked through her parched throat. "You think you could whip up some water in this place?"

He pulled back with a big bright smile. "Water? Yeah, I think I can handle water." He was so excited that he tripped over the chair in his hurry complete her simple request.

He stumbled out of the room and she took the opportunity to check herself out. Her left arm ached a little, but she found that she could handle the pain. A large clean bandage covered her forearm. She flexed her right hand, feeling the IV there. She hated IV's. She had needed them a few too many times. Her head pounded and the back of her shoulders to her scalp felt tender.

Clark returned with Chloe and a nurse a few minutes later. They fussed and over her as if she were some invalid…okay maybe she was. When everyone else was distracted, she stole a wistful glance at Clark. _Why did I have to wake up at just that moment_, she thought again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for the reviews. After I upload and I log into my profile it feels like Christmas morning and I'm a giddy eight year old. So, keep them coming and restore my youth!


	7. Revelations

Sorry this took so long. Writer's block is a 'B' and work is a bigger one. As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois sat resting comfortably against the arm of the couch with a cup of cocoa grasped in her hand. She was watching TV, but her mind was elsewhere. After she woke up the night before, Chloe and Clark had been there very excited to see her and tell her how worried they had been. Her energy had faded quickly and before she knew it her eyes were drooping shut. Clark had come to see her this morning and told her she was staying with him for a couple of days...yes, told her. There was no asking if she would like to stay, he just informed her that it was happening. That, of course, pissed her off and she proceeded to tell him flatly 'thanks but no thanks she could take care of herself'. She had been released from the hospital that afternoon, and he was there with a big smile on his face. She once again told him there was no way she was going to stay at his house. The prospect of forced contact with Lana and Clark was distasteful to say the least.

She glanced over at him, shooting him a dirty look. _Stubborn man_. He returned her glare with a smug smile. He had eventually used her own doctor against her. Clark got the doctor to tell her that having someone around to keep an eye on her would be a good idea. "This is ridiculous, Clark. I don't need you to do this. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to hold my hand. That was low using my doctor like that, by the way."

"Well, what if I want to hold your hand." Lois' eyebrows rose and drew together as she looked at him trying to figure out where he was going with that. _Is he trying to flirt with me_? "I just want to make sure you're okay. I'm doing this because I care, okay," he said sincerely. "I have something that might make you feel better."

He got up and walked into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, he brought out the carton of ice cream he had gotten specifically for her yesterday. He grabbed a spoon and bowl for each of them and returned to the living room. He handed her a bowl, spoon, and the frozen dessert. "Mmm, my favorite. What's this for?" she began eagerly scooping out large spoonfuls and biting her lower lip in anticipation.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe for 'making' you come spend some time with me so that I can look after you when you've just gotten out of the hospital." He drew out 'making' and plopped heavily on the couch beside her. She snorted in reply, absorbed in her task. He shifted closer to her until their sides were pressed together and took the ice cream she offered him out of her hand.

She felt the warmth radiating off of Clark. She started to relax into him, but caught herself at the last moment and sat up ram rod straight. Clark kissing Lana played in her head, reminding her that he was officially off the market. Clark immediately noticed the change in her posture and looked over at her curious about the cause. He noticed that she had a blank expression that looked forced.

"What's wrong," he asked wondering if he should be concerned.

She avoided eye contact. "Nothing is wrong."

_There is that cold emotionless voice that she has been using a lot recently_, he thought. "Lois," he said getting more and more frustrated by her attitude as it became increasingly common.

"What," was her one word reply as she stubbornly refused to look at him.

"Okay that's it," he said finally having had enough. "I've wanted to talk to you about this for awhile." He reached out and used his hand to turn her face, forcing her to look at him. His eyes expressed his confusion. "You've been acting like this for days and I don't get it. You've been like this ever since-" The wheels in his mind turned and things fell into place. His jaw dropped and he tried not to laugh, she definitely wouldn't take kindly to that, but the idea that Lois Lane was jealous made him a little giddy - especially since there was no reason to be jealous. A cocky-goofy combo smile split his lips, and he sized her up, head cocked to the side.

She froze, spoon half way to her mouth. "What?" He remained silent, grin firmly in place. "I don't know what's going through that head of yours, but stop looking at me like that," she huffed and shoved the spoon in her mouth, deriving some small comfort from the ice cold treat.

"Like what," he said while chuckling.

She considered him. "Like you're a kid in a candy store with a pocket full of money, trying to figure how much candy you can carry and what to eat first." He chuckled again. His quiet study of her was becoming unnerving. _Hold up your side of the conversation, damn it_. "What no snarky come back? Take a picture, Smallville, it'll last longer." She shifted uncomfortably and created a little space between them. It was definitely easier to keep her thoughts off of him if he wasn't touching her, and right now she preferred to explore happier thoughts than her lost shot with Clark.

"Sorry, I was just taking a moment to absorb what a jealous Lois Lane looks like."

She confirmed his assumption was right when her eyes shot open in surprise and apprehension. She quickly schooled her reaction and it was back to blank in a flash. _She's good, but not good enough_, he thought a little smug.

"Jealous? Why in the world would I be jealous? For that matter, what would I be jealous of?"

She swallowed thickly as his grin became lopsided and he looked at her with a predatory gaze. He moved, once again closing the space between them. "I don't know, Lois. You'll have to tell me. You're the one who's jealous," he deadpanned, enjoying his moment of control over the situation.

"Are you sure you're not the one who got hit in the head? Come to think of it, you did get hit pretty hard during Chloe's wedding reception. Really hard actually. How is it that you don't have a scratch on you," she asked attempting to change the subject. Well, that and she really was puzzled by his complete lack of injuries. She had seen blood on his face after all, hadn't she?

"Nice try, Lois. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy."

"Stop looking so smug. Trust me; you're way off base, so drop it." She pushed on his chest trying to create more space between them, but he didn't budge. She was finding it difficult to ignore his lips when they were within kissing distance and his leg kept brushing hers, building friction. Space. That's it. All she needed was space. "And there is a whole couch over there. Do you mind not sitting practically on top of me."

He ignored her comment and her hand which remained pressed against his chest. "So, it's just a big fat coincidence that last week at the Planet you were busy amusing yourself by coming up with clever anecdotes about me and my wardrobe full of plaid…I leave for a few minutes and when I get back you eyes are as cold as the arctic and Alcatraz is calling for advice considering your defenses are so high. Did I leave anything out? Oh yeah," he exclaimed feigning surprise. Lois rolled her eyes and frowned at his dramatic pause. "You had just been talking to Lana." He waited for her to respond, sporting one raised brow. His face saying, 'what do you have to say about that'.

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing is wrong with me? You're seeing things that simply aren't there. Dial down that ego, Smallville, I don't care who you date," she huffed. If he wouldn't give her space, then she would get it herself. She pushed off the couch and snatched her bowl heading for the kitchen, using washing her dish as her excuse for retreat.

He wasn't going to let her get away or drop the subject. He was off the couch and pursuing her in the blink of an eye. "You can say it all you want, but no matter how much you may hate it…I know you and I can tell you're lying. I should have seen it sooner. What makes you think that I'm dating Lana," he asked switching gears on her.

"Oh please, Clark. You two are pro's at the on again off again thing. You're about as predictable as the rising and setting of the sun. This is just chapter 567 of on again, and there is nothing for me to be jealous of. This is between the two of you. I'd appreciate it if you abided by my long standing request and leave me out of it." She scrubbed ruthlessly at the clearly clean bowl.

He didn't know whether to get frustrated with her or stand back and appreciate how cute she was jealous. "Well, you're wrong, Lois. We're not back together."

At that she finally turned to face him, soap bubbles dripping off her hands. "Oh really? That's why you were kissing her," she challenged.

_She saw the kiss? But that was just a peck!_ "Lana kissed me, if you could even call it that. It was barely a touch. After which I told her that we needed to talk. I have had a lot of time to think and I let her know that there was no more us. Could be no more us."

Lois looked at him speculatively. "That's not what it looked like from where I was sitting," she finally said flippantly and turned back to the sink. "But it really doesn't matter to me and certainly isn't my business who you kiss or date," she added trying to distract him from the fact that she had watched them.

Clark's earlier dilemma on his emotions swung in the direction of frustration. "I suggest the next time you spy on someone that you at least get an accurate view of the situation so that you don't jump to crazy conclusions. I'm telling you what really happened. Our relationship was not perfect the way you describe it. We were having serious issues before she left. At the time I hoped we would work through them, but the months apart showed me that she was no longer the girl I fell for. You helped me see that. You were right, people break up for a reason. I was able to step back from the relationship and without my emotions ruling me, I accepted that.

Clark looked at her as a series of emotions shifted quickly in her eyes. Surprise flashed to disbelief…flashed to hope…flashed to defensiveness…went blank again. She just stood there staring at him. "Oh," she said lamely. She had to get control over this conversation. "I never thought I'd see the day, Smallville. The day you said no to Lana Lang. You know my opinion on the matter. I don't want to sound cliché, but I'm proud of you." She patted his shoulder and tried to sound lighthearted and merely casually interested. She turned away and walked away from him, hiding the huge smile that she couldn't hold in any longer. "Oh yeah. I don't do jealous. Geez, can your head get any bigger, Smallville? Lana comes back and you think every girl you know wants you," she shot over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. She was never going to give in and be honest. An idea struck him. Before she could make it to the couch he caught up and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around. He towered over her closing the space until they were nearly flush. He stared down into her eyes. She felt like he was looking into her soul. Her throat tightened at his proximity and the intensity in his gaze.

"What are you doing," she asked quietly. She couldn't think with him invading her space. She took a step back and a deep breath. This was better. At least rational thought was possible at this distance. He followed her, once again coming within a breath of touching her. He never let his eyes stray from hers. "Clark?" His name contained all the questions swirling through her head.

He finally answered her with a low, "hmm?"

She moved away from him again, but her back hit something solid behind her. Her hand shot out and felt the wall that was preventing further retreat. "What are you doing," she asked again, attempting to not sound desperate.

Predictably, he followed her, continuing his twisted game of tag. This time he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him. Her neck had to crane back to see his face. Her heart was pounding in her ears. It was so loud she was worried Clark would hear it racing. "I'm testing that theory of yours that all the women around me want me. I thought I'd start with you. You know, considering you're here and all," he said low and seductive, a crooked smile twisting his lips.

She ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation as his head lowered towards her. Her eyes darted to his mouth just before it came to rest over her eager lips. Her body immediately reacted to him. The chemistry that she remembered so well instantly ignited between them; his full lips gently brushing across hers sent electric tingles through them and down her spine. She heard a content sigh and was surprised when she realized it had come from her.

Lois' arms snaked around his neck and pulled his head down harder, crushing their lips together. She heard him grunt something against her lips that might have been her name; she wasn't sure. Her fingers dug into his thick raven hair as his left arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly against him and he drawing random patterns at the small of her back. His other hand trailed up her torso, coming to rest in the crook of her neck. He tilted her head back, allowing his hungry lips better access to hers.

Lois opened her lips in an open invitation for Clark to deepen the kiss. His tongue responded by immediately slipping through her welcoming lips and brushing greedily over hers. They exchanged a synchronized, "Mmmm." Their tongues danced and eagerly explored the velvety sweetness of the other's mouth. Lois felt her core radiating heat and her breathing turned ragged. Clark pulled her waist into him rubbing his pelvis into hers several times, causing a sensual groan to escape them both. She could feel his excitement and it served to turn her on even more.

The weeks - maybe years - worth of tension that had built between them tried to work itself out as their tongues battled and their hands ran over each other trying to memorize every curve. Lois felt the heart ache and anxiety that had plagued her since the moment she had seen Lana fading away. Clark's kiss caused her head to haze over and cloud with passion. She only knew that she needed to feel him and drink him in. _Is this really finally happening_?

Lois finally had to break away from him, lungs burning, she gasped for breath. Her attention was drawn to his neck and its pounding pulse. She placed hot kisses along the ridge of his collar and up until she found the spot behind his ear that made him gasp out her name. She smiled against his neck and moved her hands, using them to push on his chest. Clark was caught off guard and stumbled backwards towards the couch, not losing contact with her until his legs hit the couch and folded causing him to fall heavily in a sitting position. He sat there, chest heaving heavily as he looked up at her. Her eyes were glassy, passion and desire shone clearly from their depths – mirroring his. Her lips were swollen from the crushing kisses they had just shared.

Her touch seemed so familiar, but she was making it very hard to concentrate on or think about anything but capturing her lips again and feeling her pressed intimately against him. When she didn't immediately join him on the couch, he practically whined his complaint, "Loooiis".

He reached for her and she finally relented, moving to straddle his lap and taking a moment to tease his center with hers. His head lolled back and an intake of breath hissed through his teeth. The confines of his jeans were becoming quite uncomfortable. He reached up, pulling her down to meet him in another searing kiss. He drug his teeth over her bottom lip before gently soothing the marks he left away with soft care from his lips and tongue.

He ripped away from her mouth and nibbled and sucked up her neck, feeling her racing pulse pounding under his lips. Her heavy breathing and occasional thrust of her hips had his stomach tightened into a desire induced molten knot. "Sss…oh god…Clark. Mmm," Lois mumbled mindlessly as he found a sensitive nook behind her ear, making her writhe. She arched into his chest and her hips performed slow agonizing circles against his lap, making him moan into her neck.

Her fingers scrambled down his chest to his waist, coming back up with his shirt in tow. He raised his arms above his head and she easily slipped the shirt off. He gazed at her as her eyes ran over his newly exposed flesh. He watched her lids droop, physically exhibiting her appreciation for the sight in front of her, and a wave of male pride washed over him. Her hands followed the path her eyes had taken and he had to restrain himself from pulling her roughly against him as she eagerly explored his bare skin, creating hot torrents of need to burn through him.

Lois leaned down and laid wet kisses along his tight chest, enjoying the jump of his powerful upper body under her exploring lips. She loved how tight his muscles were under her curious fingers and how he smelled intoxicatingly like Irish Springs and something all Clark. She straightened and looked into his eyes; both were breathing raggedly as they stared longingly at each other. Blue and hazel mesmerized and frozen in the moment.

Clark needed to feel more of her…needed her skin on his. His hands came around her back, slipped under her shirt and streaked up her back, pulling her flush against his chest. His fingers fervently ran over the silky skin and gentle curves of her back and shoulders. She leaned down cupping his jaw between her hands and reclaimed his lips.

She was clouding his thoughts and overloading his senses. It struck him hard that if he didn't stop things now that he would get lost in the heavenly sensations she was covering him in and wouldn't have the will power to stop. He pulled back, groaning at the loss of contact with her. This was going to be hard, but he had to do it.

"Lois. Lois." She ignored him making things anything but easy for him as she tried to capture his lips again while keeping his head centered between her palms. He had to talk to her. "Lois…please. I can't do this without talking to you."

She finally acknowledged his pleas and sat up, looking at him with glazed and confused eyes. "W-what? What are you talking about, Clark?" After all the tension between them and her memories of a drunken night to haunt her, all she could think about was continuing her exploration of him. Before he could say more, she decided stopping was stupid and her teeth found his ear lobe, applying the perfect pressure before sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

"Lois…ugh. Mmm…you're going to kill me." He recognized that she had no intension of stopping. He had to get space and clear his head. He couldn't do this until she knew. What would happen if she found out after the fact? If she rejected him he would be crushed. No, he had to talk to her now. He had planned on telling her everything anyway; so, he decided now would have to work.

He extracted his hands from her shirt and stood up causing Lois to yelp in surprise as her feet hit the ground. He made sure she was steady on her feet before withdrawing around the couch, using the piece of furniture as a shield between them. He leaned against the back of it and took deep calming breaths as he tried to compose himself, sooth the ache in his stomach, and lessen the strain against his jeans.

He got himself reasonably calm and finally looked up at her. She was staring at him brows drawn together in confusion. "What's going on, Clark," she asked, her voice husky and filled with disappointment. She took a step towards him which he countered with one of his own, shifting to the side making sure to keep the couch squarely between them. Space was crucial right now. It wouldn't take much on her part to have him under her sexual thrall once again.

He swallowed thickly. "I have to tell you something." He tried not to notice her rapidly rising and falling chest, glazed hazel eyes, and rosy swollen lips. _I just have to think about something else…anything else_.

"Now." Her question was thick with frustration and incredulity. "This again? What's his deal? Always stopping just when it's getting good," she asked under her breath, not thinking he could hear it. He had.

"Yes." His forehead scrunched in confusion. What was she talking about?

When he didn't provide more her eyebrows shot up and hands waved for him to continue. "Well? What is so important to interrupt…that?" She pointed at the couch. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and sought to cool her heated body. "You seemed okay with the idea two minutes ago. What changed your mind?"

"It's not that, Lois. You don't understand. You might want to sit down."

Her left eyebrow rose. "Oh, I'm not going to like this," she muttered, taking his suggestion and dropping onto the couch.

Her eyes followed him warily as he began pacing in front of the couch. "I've been thinking about this for awhile now," his hand motioned back and forth between them, "but your feelings when it came to Oliver stopped me from pursuing anything." _That didn't come out right_, he thought.

"What," she burst out, interrupting him. "Oliver? Clark we've been broken up for almost two years. I really don't think you should feel threatened by him." She shook her head and pinned him with her eyes, crossing her arms.

_Oh boy. This is it. I have to do this, right? Yes. It will never work between us unless she knows who I really am_. "Not Oliver so much as his arrow toting alter ego." Her eyes flew open in surprise. He continued. "You've been very clear on how you feel about dating guys with 'hero complexes'." He stopped pacing and turned deadly serious. "But when I saw you hurt and bleeding; I realized how close I was to never having the chance…I realized how much of a mistake it would be to never try...how much I would regret never trying. Chloe says I run into physically dangerous situations all the time, but when it comes to my heart I run scared." He felt like he was rambling and shut up. His eyes watched her nervously scanning her for any reaction.

He could tell she was trying to process his rambled speech, but he couldn't read how she felt. "You know about the Green Arrow," she said finally, head cocked to the side. He nodded slowly, yes. "You may have a penchant for showing up to help your friends from time to time, but I hardly think that puts you in the same category as Oliver."

His eyes fell to the floor. "It's not just my friends, Lois. There's a side of me you don't know. I started working at the Planet so that I could help more people…so I could hear the news as it happened and be there for more people."

Her stomach tightened. _A side of him I don't know?_ "How exactly do you intend to do that," she asked softly, afraid what he might say. It could be anything; he did come from Smallville after all. _Could he be a meteor freak?_ He wasn't crazy or psychotic, and all the meteor infected people she had heard about had channeled their best Annie Wilkes impressions.

He walked to the couch and sat down, leaving a wide gap between them. "I have…abilities." He shifted back and forth on the couch and shook his right leg up and down quickly - burning nervous energy.

"What sort of abilities," she urged, looking at him sideways. She was getting more nervous as a direct result of his twitchy behavior.

He couldn't think of a gentle way of revealing his secret. _I'll tell her about my powers and if she's okay with that then I'll attempt to explain my other worldly origins._ "You know the good Samaritan you've been so keen on finding?" He clasped his hands together, knuckles turning white as they clutched tightly on his lap in an attempt to stop them from rubbing up and down his thighs.

She nodded numbly. "You're trying to say that you're the good Samaritan," she mocked sarcastically with a laugh that came out like a bark.

"I would choose a different name if I had the choice, but yes." He finally let his eyes meet hers again. He could clearly make out surprise and a serious case of doubt.

"You didn't answer what your 'abilities' were. If you are the Good Samaritan, then what can you do and when can I expect a demonstration," she said her tone dripping with skepticism – she felt like she was humoring his crazy talk tolerably well, though. Her mouth turned down in a disbelieving frown. _What is he pulling here_, she wondered.

He quickly listed off his powers. As the list grew so did her eyes. "…and recently I've figured out how to … how to f-fly."

"Oh come on, Clark. You seriously think I'm just going to buy it that you're the one who's been playing knight in shining armor to Metropolis for months? You're with me most of the time! Where do you find the time?" She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side, her features growing petulant.

He sighed deeply. Leave it to Lois to be a skeptic. "Fine. I'll show you." He stood quickly and retrieved his shirt from the coffee table. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched his shoulders and arms flex as he pulled the garment on. Before she could blink he was at her side scooping her up in his arms.

"Clark! What are you doing?" She squirmed in his arms, but quickly relaxed when she looked up and met his eyes. Her stomach fluttered and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. _It's not fair that he can do this to me with just a look_. Well, not just a look. The warmth of his arms made her feel like he was surrounding her, and the ease with which he picked her up made her feel light as a feather.

"I'm giving you that demonstration you mentioned." She opened her mouth to comment, but before she could the world blurred around her and when she blinked they were just outside Clark's barn.

"What the..." she said awe filling her as she glanced quickly around. "Faster than the shudder on Jimmy's camera," she murmured breathlessly.

A small trepidatious smile curved his lips. "Are you okay," he asked barely above a whisper, watching her face for any hint of fear or a desire to get far away from him.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "T-that was fast." She guessed she couldn't deny he was telling the truth about having powers…well, at least the speed was true. She wasn't sure how to feel about these developments. It was a lot to take in. Her emotions were going in ten different directions at once. She was perversely excited by his 'demonstration', while at the same time scarred to death about what it might mean.

"Do you trust me?"

He sounded like a little boy and she could see the complete vulnerability filling his eyes. She realized how hard this must be on him. He was baring his most closely kept secret to her. Something that made him different...special. She felt the need to protect him. _How ironic is that?_ She tried to reassure him with her eyes and reached out to softly caress his square jaw. "Yeah, Smallville."

He smiled down at her. That was the first time she had used his nickname since they had started this complicated conversation. Tension that had been steadily building in his chest loosened a bit as he realized she wasn't freaking out - it was replaced by a spark of hope. He knew he should give her time to process everything he was hitting her with, but he couldn't stop himself from bending down and brushing a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back before she could respond and bent his knees pushing up powerfully and rocketing into the night's sky.

The hand on his cheek quickly wrapped around his neck again. He looked down at her confidently. "Don't worry. I've got you. I've gotten better at this," he teased and flashed her his classic Kent smile...the one she found charming, he remembered.

"Yeah what was up with that? You don't know what the hell you're doing and you go around picking up helpless passengers," she went on the offensive, her voice holding halfhearted accusation.

She felt his chest rumble with a chuckle and her fingers involuntarily began playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He leaned down and much like he had that night weeks ago, he whispered, "You were in trouble, so I helped." She felt her stomach flip as his breath caressed her ear. She melted even more into his arms and reveled in the sensation of his big strong arms holding her protectively against him.

He had been her sole focus since he had carried her outside and while she had felt him jump, she hadn't looked away from his eyes as they spoke. "Oh my god," she said as her gaze took in the view surrounding them: the small lights of Smallville and the surrounding farms sparkled below them and the bright stars twinkled above them. It was breath taking...literally, and she sharply sucked in the crisp night air. She remembered the night at the docks and looked at him astounded. How had she not picked up that it was him? She had noticed strange things happened around Clark Kent since she had met him in high school. Lois wondered now why she had never looked deeper or questioned the strange circumstances that seemed to swirl around him...because, she explained to herself, to her he had always been Smallville - Kansas farm boy - not some mysterious figure that needed investigation. She had judged him soon after their meeting and had stubbornly refused to reassess him. Her idea of him had blinded her from recognizing all the signs around her. She had learned to love that innocent gorgeous farm boy. What did this big revelation mean for those feelings? _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_, she chanted mentally. "How did I not figure this out?" She accidently voiced her mental question. He noted that she sounded angry...with him or her he was not sure.

"That night we were investigating the drug ring I thought you might. You were about to fall off the building and I panicked not knowing what to do. Honestly, I thought you would immediately recognize me, but I guess with everything that happened that night you were too distracted."

"Distracted...yeah." Her mind drifted off into its own little world and she realized how often she must have been too 'distracted'. He stayed quiet, letting her work things out. She remembered the mugger and being attacked in her apartment by Sebastian. "I called you and you came," she mumbled.

"What?" He hovered in the air, enjoying holding her close, but when he saw her shiver slightly, he started to descend back to earth.

"When Sebastian was trying to kill me. I called you and suddenly he was flying into the wall. Now that's just child's play...I should have put that one together. I mean unless this savior was stalking me how would he end up in my _Smallville_ apartment!" Her brows were drawn together so closely it looked almost painful. Her features suddenly relaxed and she looked up at him. "There were so many times that you were there and I didn't even know it, or you gave a lame excuse that I always bought." She shook her head in amazement. "You do these incredible things and never stick around to take the credit. That's really amazing, Smallville," her eyes flashed with pride and admiration.

"Does that mean you're okay with this," he asked hopefully. His feet touched the ground and he gently put her down.

She took a tentative step back and kicked a dirt clod in thought. "Of course I'm okay with you saving people. What kind of person wouldn't be? I've been on the receiving end of your heroics too many times to think differently." His smile lit up the night. "But-"

_Ah! The dreaded but_, he thought and a worried frown settled over him again. "But," he repeated trying to swallow the dry lump that instantly formed in his throat. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and his throat constricted as he waited for her to continue.

"But you lie to everyone around you, Clark. You're not yourself even to those people closest to you. How do you justify that?"

"People who have special abilities have been turned into lab rats by people like Lex. Lois, he had facilities all around the world where he caged and studied-"

"So, you're meteor infected," she asked.

His eyes dropped to his feet. "No. My circumstances are more complicated because people like Lex aren't my only problem. The government doesn't approve of my presence. If they knew who I was then they would be coming for me…they've proven that."

Lois was completely lost. Why would the government care about Clark Kent? "You're not making any sense. You're going to have to give me a little more here."

He looked up at her. She was right. He grabbed her hand and led her into his loft. He motioned to the couch and she sat, never taking her eyes away from him. He paced, trying to think of the best way to word his confession. "It's just like you said..." Her eyes opened wide and she jutted her chin towards him. Her expression conveying her thought 'and what the hell would that be'. "You asked me how many spaceships you had to stumble over before I would admit that there were aliens among us. Well, the government got their hands on a spaceship, and they aren't fond of the idea of an alien presence."

She burst out laughing. He squinted at her in confusion. She placed both hands on her stomach as her laughter grew. Of all the reactions he had expected this definitely ranked low on the list. She wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye and she tried to speak. "So...you're trying to...ha ha...say that...heh...that you're an alien." She met his gaze and swallowed her laughter as he gave her the same stoic look his dad had given him when he found out he wasn't from Earth. He looked at her with slightly raised brows, head slightly tilted and sincere eyes. She sat up straight. "That's impossible, Clark. You're a man...a human man," she felt the need to add. She pointed her finger at him, moving it from his head to his toes and back.

He strode across the loft and sat next to her, taking her hands in his. "What other human do you know of that can do what I can," he asked softly, begging her with his eyes for understanding and acceptance.

"This is Smallville - land of the weird, home of the strange," she shot back.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Would it be more believable if my mom told you how my parents found me and my ship after the first meteor shower?" Her eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"Ooookay." She took a big breath. I think you need to start at the beginning.

He nodded and started telling her everything. They talked late into the night. He had intended to keep things brief and just give her the highlights, but her curiosity had her asking ten questions for each one he could answer. He covered everything: his high school years, Kryton, all the different varieties of Krytonite, Jor-El, Kara. It seemed like no matter how much he said she still wanted more.

It was really late or really early depending on how you looked at it. A few hours ago they had returned to the house and gotten a midnight snack. They stayed in the kitchen and continued talking.

"Wow," Lois said, looking at him with her head slanted to the side.

"Is that a good wow," he didn't mean that to come out sounding so insecure.

"That's a wow, wow," she replied. "This answers so many questions. Like the barn door. I knew that wasn't an atmospheric pressure change," she sounded disdainful.

She wasn't giving away anything to let him know how she was feeling, and it was absolutely killing him. He was so nervous. His chest felt like a large man was sitting on it and his stomach was a mass of cramps. He'd had enough. He had to know. He closed the distance between them and stood towering over her. "Lois! You're going to give me a heart attack." He took her hand and brought it up to cover his heart, holding it in place with his. She could feel a frantic rhythm pounding under her palm. "What are you thinking? How does this make you feel?"

"My head is so full that it's kind of hard to put together coherent thoughts. You want to know how I feel. I have a lot to digest right now. I don't know how I feel. I need to think," she said rubbing her head. "I think that's a fair question for you to answer. How do you feel, Clark?" Her eyes showed an uncharacteristic emotion, vulnerability.

He took a step closer to her, his eyes softening. With his free hand he cupped her cheek. "After tonight you really have to ask me that?" When she remained silent and her expression remained vulnerable, he went on. "I told you the biggest secret I have to offer. Plus, you know me, I don't take relationships lightly. I don't just go around kissing anyone. Do you really doubt how I feel? Do I really have to say it?"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "After what I've been through these last couple of days…um…Yeah!"

He almost suggested that she had just admitted she had been jealous…almost. He chose instead to wrap her in his arms and bring his lips within a hair of hers. He heard her heart rate increase, and he cleared his dry throat. "Lois, no one has ever made me feel the way you do. You bring out a whole side of me that no one else can reach. You frustrate me and sometimes drive me a little mad, but somehow at the end of the day I can't help but smile. You challenge me and don't let me slip on anything," he said with chagrin and a slow shake of his head.

She just stared intently into his sparkling blue eyes, returning his smile and hanging on every word. A sense of awe overcoming here. For the life of her, she could never have predicted Clark saying these things to her, and she certainly would never have thought she would soak them up greedily wishing for more. Clark had stopped talking. Why had he stopped? She searched his eyes and it appeared he was trying to summon his courage. She fisted her hand in his hair and rose onto her toes to brush a tender reassuring kiss across his lips. She dropped back to the floor and he followed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I've been trying to sort through how I feel for awhile. I realized that when I'm with you the weight and responsibility I carry around with me because of my powers…it eases. You feel so right in my arms, like we're two pieces that were designed to fit together." He felt her nod and it made his heart beat even harder. He didn't think that was possible. "In the five or so years I've known you, you've gone from the person I am constantly verbally jousting with to a friend…from friend to partner." Lois couldn't breathe. Her heart waited to beat as he continued, "…from partner to the women who somehow stole my heart," he finished barely above a whisper his voice hoarse with emotion.

She pulled his head down and began kissing him slowly and languorously. She put everything into expressing her feelings through her lips, taking her time and softly exploring his lips. She lavished special attention to each lip in turn. He moaned leaning her against the refrigerator, and met her unhurried lips, returning her slow loving strokes. Their earlier kiss was hurried by pent up lust and desire, but this one was the exploration of the deep affection and love that had developed between them. Her hands slowly drifted across his chest before stroking back up his rippled shoulders.

She pulled back and pushed his shoulders back. He straightened and looked deeply into her eyes. She cleared her throat and suddenly ducked under his arm. "Wow, what time is it. Is it really that late? I can't believe we've talked till three in the morning. We really should pick this up tomorrow." She started for the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Clark in her wake.

He caught up quickly and stopped her, holding her shoulders between his hands. He spoke close to her ear from behind. "Lois?"

She spoke without turning. "I just need to think, Clark. This has been a very unexpected night of revelations, and I've learned things out of this world…literally; so, I might need some time, that's all. And I think my doctor mentioned something about rest. I'm not sure if moonlighting till three in the morning falls under that criteria," she said with a teasing tone, trying to lighten the blow of her withdrawal.

She heard him sigh deeply. "Yeah. You're right." She laid a hand over one of his and stroked lightly before moving up the steps. Clark had set up his parent's old room for her earlier. He watched longingly as she ascended the steps. When she disappeared from view, his eyes fell and he let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. _What now? Did I do the right thing? Can she handle me as I am?_ His fear of rejection immediately sent him into a session of second guessing himself.

He was well on his way to completely freaking out when a strange calm washed over him as he remembered what he'd just told Lois. It had all been true and remembering all his reasons for doing this tonight eased his anxiety. He had taken a chance, but you without risk there was no reward. Right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: When I started writing this I meant it to be the final chapter, but it turned out longer than I expected. I decided to cut it off here for now…even though I have another solid 2,000 words already written…because it just seemed like a logical place. You'll understand why in the following installment. Hopefully I can finish up what I have a good start on and update very soon.

*mumble darkly to self* On a totally unrelated topic…Abyss really pissed me off and I just needed to tell someone that. ;D

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8 : Finally

Happy Thanksgiving! Before I get started I wanted to thank each of you again for your wonderful comments. They make writing a lot of fun!

0000000000

Lois had been tossing and turning for three and a half long hours. She was right to give herself time to think...right? Clark was one of her best friends and there was no doubt they had strong feelings for each other, but Clark was right about her reservations in taking the next step with him. His hero persona scared her. It played to the ingrained paranoia that men like her father and Oliver had instilled in her. She didn't think she could handle being hurt by him…being left behind. At the same time, she was incredibly moved that he had shared himself with her. _Talk about a secret_! She had an overpowering desire to protect him, and she couldn't deny that what he was doing was amazing.

She wondered if Oliver had been honest with her if things would have been different. _No_, she decided. He had always put his job and the Green Arrow before her. Clark was…well Clark. He was Smallville, Clarkie, and the Boy Scout. He was always there for people even when he hardly knew them. She had known that about him from the beginning; so, it wasn't a big leap to imagine him doing it with super powers. She knew deep down that he had always been there for her, emotionally and when her impetuous nature led her into dangerous situations.

All the issues between them were running on a continuous loop through her head, but what was making it completely impossible to sleep was the tightness in her chest...she wanted nothing more than to go to him and soothe away the hurt she had heard in his voice when she'd left him so abruptly to mull things over. That and the powerful desire to finish what they'd started earlier…the flutter in her stomach revealed as she thought about his touch. There were still traces of his scent lingering on her, driving her crazy, and making it impossible to think about anything but him. Lois sat up in bed running her hands through her hair in utter frustration. She wanted him and nothing he had said tonight had changed that, she realized.

She thought back on the hopelessness that had come over her when Lana returned. She remembered how it had felt like her heart was in a vice, causing her to retreat behind stalwart defenses, and seek out the relative comfort of numbness. She had believed there was something between them, but he had made her second guess herself when he had spent so much time with Lana and had been crushed later when he kissed her. Sure he had explained things to her, but at the time it had knocked her off balance and sent her head spinning dizzily. She had been overcome with heartbreak that she would never be able to explore a relationship with easily the best man she knew. She didn't want to put herself back in that position, and if she walked away from him now, she knew that's where she would find herself…wanting him from afar. This time at least she had a choice, where before with Lana circumstances had been out of her control. She didn't think she could live with herself if she chose to walk away. She would be letting her fear rule her and that was weakness in her eyes. _Lois Lane is not weak_, she told herself. She was very careful who she trusted her heart with. Men with destinies as big as Clark's had always found a way to hurt her and leave her in their wake, but as she considered their entire relationship, she noted once again that he had always been there for her.

She sighed heavily and shifted the pillow beneath her head, trying without success to find comfort in its soft depths. The situation boiled down simply if she was honest with herself. The facts were that she was in love with Clark Kent, but he was exactly the relationship she feared. He was different though…wasn't he? He was Mr. Reliability who was always there for his friends. If they were in a relationship that wouldn't change, right? She had trusted Clark for years, so would it really be so frightening to take the final step and anoint him guardian of her heart. Had she done that already and just hadn't come to terms with it? Y_es_, the thought whispered in her head.

Now, she wondered what to do with her new found clarity. Without really thinking, she found herself outside the door that she had called her own during her stay at the Kent farm years ago. Her stomach clenched as she opened the door and slipped inside. _What am I doing? This is crazy. He's asleep for _sure. She saw the large shadowy lump shift and face her. "Lois? Is everything okay?" His concern was evident even though the low light shadowed his features and blurred them into unrecognizability.

Her hands shook with nerves and her brain froze. That kept happening to her at the most inconvenient times recently. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," she supplied lamely, shifting on her feet.

"No. It's okay. I couldn't really sleep," he confessed sheepishly.

"Yeah…me either. Couldn't sleep. No sleep." _Great now I'm rambling and repeating myself like an idiot._ She wrapped her arms around herself protectively. It was a nervous gesture, but he took it to mean she was cold. _Awkward moment. Work brain! Think. Speak._ Nothing came to her despite her internal mantra. He pulled his comforter back and motioned with his head to the empty place beside him. _No _way, she thought. If she couldn't think at this distance, climbing into bed with him would be her doom.

She cursed her flimsy will as she settled the blankets around her. They lay facing each other, eyes locked. "So," she whispered.

"So," he repeated. He was hypnotized by her as the sun began to break the horizon, its week rays playing across her features and reflecting off the green flecks in her eyes.

"Clark. Listen-" she trailed off, her stomach fluttering violently.

He jumped in, "I know, Lois. You were right. I totally understand that you need time. I know I shouldn't push you."

"Clark," she tried to stop his ramble.

He talked on with more energy, completely ignoring her attempt to interrupt him. "I mean I told you I was from another planet. That's not just something you spring on someone and expect them not to need time to-"

"Clark that's not what I wanted to-"

His brows drew even tighter together and he continued, talking over her. "-I mean it took Pete weeks to truly wrap his mind around-"

She was seriously tired of being interrupted. She had something important to say and if her nerves weren't making it hard enough, Clark freaking Kent wouldn't stop babbling. She nearly shouted in her frustration. "Will you shut up and let me tell you that I love you," she blurted out, eyes going wide at her own words.

Clark's mouth snapped shut with an audible 'click'. The room fell eerily silent as both realized exactly what she had just revealed. Clark's heart stopped. _Did I hear what I think I did or is this sleep deprivation playing on my inner desires?_ "W-what," Clark sputtered not trusting his ears. His eyes bored into hers, full of hope and love.

Once she said it her nerves seemed to settled and Lois felt her normal confidence return to her in full force. She took his arm and pulled him towards her. He maneuvered one leg between hers and hovered on one elbow above her. Her hands ran up the column of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She pulled back and began speaking between kisses, "I said. I." She met his lips for a smoldering kiss. "Love." Her mouth trailed down his neck, leaving his pulse racing in her wake. "You." She captured his ear, tracing the shell with soft lips.

He silenced further conversation by crushing his lips into hers with finality. He shifted, moving fully on top of her. She smiled, letting him settle between her thighs. His body completely covered Lois and she sighed in pleasure, thrilled by every inch of him she felt stretched over her. His warmth seeped into her, relaxing her completely, and thrilling her with its quiet intimacy. Clark propped himself on his elbows and broke the kiss to stare down lovingly at her with a goofy grin. He could barely contain his happiness and his face glowed with it.

She grunted her complaint at his withdrawal and wrapped her legs around him, using them to force Clark tightly into her. His body responded immediately and his head dropped to her neck. She drug her nails across his back while her hungry mouth found the niche behind his ear.

"Lois," he moaned into her neck. "I want this so bad…but with my powers. I could hurt you."

"Mmm. You won't," she said confidently. Her hands ventured lower until they slipped under the back of his sweat pants. She pulled him quickly into her, stimulating her throbbing center. "Ahh. I need you."

Clark was astounded how easily she could work him up. His eyes rolled back as she moved under him. It was already a labor to think and he was panting into her neck. "My powers, Lois. We need to talk."

She pulled back, rolled her eyes and buried her head deeply into the pillow behind her in frustration. "You know, Clark, those are quickly becoming my four most hated words in the English language."

He looked down at her, face appearing tortured. "I am so sorry. Believe me," as if to prove his point he ground into her and both sucked in a breath. He gently kissed her closed eyes affectionately and tried to get up. Her arms shot out and pulled him back down instantly.

"It will be fine," she said upbeat and encouraging.

"How do you know?"

"Experience," she said with a 'duh' inflection and a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

His head jerked up and his eyes grew comically wide. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She became engrossed in exploring the column of his neck as she joked, "Do I really need to school you in English now, Clark. I mean, I know you're from Krypton and all, but you've been here for awhile I think it's time you adapt." Her eyes shone mischievously as they met his, and her lips twisted up at her own humor.

He rolled his eyes. "No, but you're not making any sense. We have no experience to draw on in this situation." She snickered and rose a challenging eyebrow at him. He read the look perfectly. 'Really? Are you sure' it said. "You're saying we've had s-sex. Where was I when that happened because I certainly don't remember that," he said dryly in stunned disbelief.

She chuckled and ran her hands through his hair. "No, of course not, Clark." He huffed out a heavy breath. She'd made him doubt himself there for a minute, even though he knew it was impossible. _I've lined up the balls and now it's time to sink the shot_, she thought deviously to herself. "I'm saying we had sex twice."

His reaction didn't disappoint her. His jaw dropped open and he squeaked, "What! Are you crazy? Is this your idea of a joke? When would we have slept together and why don't I remember it?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

_Oh, that night. The dreams…were…real?_ "I-I-I've had flashes, but those were just dreams." He was talking to himself more than her.

She was getting a kick out of this. Nothing was more fun that watching him squirm. "Doubtful," was her one word reply. "How about I fill in the holes in that spotty memory of yours, Smallville?" She craned up and whispered the 'highlights' into his ear seductively.

He felt a blush creeping up his neck as she spoke quietly. "Lois!" Clark admonished.

"Don't 'Lois' me. You're the one who did it," she said as her laughter grew.

The blush had successfully suffused his entire face by the time she was done, but he was surprised to find that it did patch things together and the picture was pretty clear. _I can't believe I've slept with Lois! How could I have forgotten? _ Between his thoughts and her words, Clark felt his stomach tightening and his head getting cloudy as the blood allotted to his brain drained south.

She started working his t-shirt up his torso. Having a little innocent fun with him was nice, but she had something a little more R rated in mind. With a little effort she had freed him from the garment. Her hands ran freely over him and he responded by resuming kissing her, nipping at her bottom lip. She moaned and took control of the tempo, swiftly maneuvering her tongue over his, sweeping across it and passionately assaulting his senses. She flipped him onto his back and pulled away to sit across his waist. Together they managed to remove his sweats, leaving him in only his boxers.

Soon they were both lost in each other again. The heat building quickly between them until it could rival a forest fire. Their satisfied moans and heavy breathing filled the room. Clark sat up, unhappy with the current ratio of clothes. Lois definitely had too much on. He petted her smooth taut thighs just under her shorts, which turned out to be a pair of his boxers. How had he missed that? His hands continued onward, grasping her tank top, he began lifting it up agonizingly slow, letting his knuckles brush her sensitive back as they rose. She bit down on his lip to suppress a shiver and Clark moaned deeply.

Their passionate moment was broken by a gasp and exclamation, "Oh my god."

Lois' mind registered the presence of another person in the room and snapped into panic mode. She grabbed the hem of the shirt that was almost over her head and roughly shoved it down to cover herself. She tried to scramble off an equally stunned Clark, but her escape was hindered by Clarks leg. Her left ankle was trapped under his right leg, so when she tried to roll towards the window and away from the door, her journey came to a sudden premature halt. "Gffw," was pressed out of her by the edge of the mattress as she dangled half on and half off the bed. _Well, this isn't humiliating or anything_, she thought sourly.

"Lois! Are you okay," Clark asked concerned. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and he lifted her back onto the bed beside him. She was not okay. She was furious! _Who the hell would barge into someone's bedroom at this ungodly hour?_ She turned her death glare on the figure in the doorway, and was surprised to find her cousin staring slack jawed at her.

"Wow. Awkward. When I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed to say goodbye, Lois, this is not what I had in mind." Chloe couldn't help but take the opportunity to get the better of her older cousin. Chloe laughed on the inside as she looked at them. Clark looked absolutely horrified as he sat on his bed in only his boxers, hiding behind a pillow, and trying to cover as much of himself as possible. Lois on the other hand looked angry enough to chew nails.

"What are you doing here, Chloe," Lois bit out between clenched teeth. Her jaw twitched as she tried to control her anger.

"Jimmy and I were supposed to swing by and say goodbye before we leave for the honeymoon...remember. Also, Clark can we get that dvd player for the flight? You mentioned that we could borrow it at the reception."

Clark's mind finally snapped out of its stake of petrification and he jumped up and rushed around his room quickly dressing. He was finally able to speak. "Your flight isn't till eleven. What are you doing here so early?" He turned to face her, feeling much better now that he was clothed.

"That's true. It's almost seven. We have to get to the airport early to check in and we still have the long drive to Metropolis to consider."

"Well, what's the deal with just letting yourself into people's bedrooms," Lois grumped.

Chloe chuckled nervously. "Clark never locks the house, so we let ourselves in. I was calling and calling, but no one answered. I was starting to think that you two weren't here. I came upstairs to see if you were sleeping, and for the record I knocked several times. I was about to walk away and call you when I heard Clark; so, I called his name and peeked in. I guess you guys were to busy to hear all that," Chloe supplied, regaining her smirk.

Jimmy suddenly appeared by Chloe's side with his usual bright smile. Lois rolled her eyes and groaned. _Just what this situation needs, another member for the viewing audience_, Lois thought. He looked between Lois and Clark, the situation immediately becoming clear. A triumphant smile split his face. After all this time, he was right. Lois and Clark were supposed to be together.

Lois continued to glare and the folds on her forehead deepened. "Okay. Show's over. I'm going down stairs," she said as she pushed by the newlyweds. Let Clark deal with the gawking couple, she needed space before she bit someone's head off. She stomped down the stairs and began rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. To her delight she found several types of cookies and dug into them eagerly. She sighed contentedly as the sugar drove away her anger and eased her embarrassment.

Clark, Chloe and Jimmy joined her in the kitchen a few minutes later and goodbyes were passed around. Clark decided to walk them to their car. Lois felt a wave of fatigue hit her and her eyelids drooped heavily, reminding her that she hadn't slept last night. "I'll just rest my eyes for a second on the couch till he gets back."

Clark walked back into the house after seeing Chloe and Jimmy off. "Lois?" _Where has she disappeared to_? He finally noticed her draped across the couch, her head lolled to the side. He took a moment to watch as she took deep slow breaths. He didn't want to wake her up. She had had a long day and then he had kept her up all night.

He picked her up as gently as he could, trying his best not to jostle her. As he lifted her into his arms she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and sighed happily. "Hhhmm. Are they gone?"

He maneuvered them up the stairs. "Yes," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer. She mumbled something incomprehensible as he entered his bedroom. The sun shone brightly through the window, displaying a bright new day. He laid Lois down gently and drew the curtains. She snuggled into the warm folds of his comforter. A content smile split his features as he crawled in after her, drawing her close and sighing happily. He wondered if he had ever felt better. This was just so right. She murmured his name and pulled his arms more tightly around her. "I love you," he whispered as he laid his head close to hers. His eyes closed and he was finally able to sleep because everything finally felt right with the world.

The End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This was both a lot of fun and a great challenge. I have read so many fan fiction stories and I always thought 'oh I can do that'. Well, I have a new respect for every single one of you authors out there. This was definitely humbling.

Sorry this took me so long. I know I promised to get this out fast…I kind of got distracted elsewhere.

I hope you liked it!


End file.
